


The Patient

by writingthoughts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, Doctor/Patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthoughts/pseuds/writingthoughts
Summary: Laura Hollis is twenty-nine years of age and a doctor at the Hesselius Nursing Home for The Elderly. Her work life is one of routine, looking after patients like the stern General Spielsdorf, the fantasist Cornelius Vordenberg, and the unresponsive Elle Sheridan. It’s simple, undemanding work.But one Friday morning, her usually placid patients begin acting in unpredictable ways.As if that wasn’t odd enough, she’s the first responder at a road traffic accident where the victim, a woman called Carmilla Karnstein, walks away without a scratch. She refuses to attend a hospital and reluctantly agrees to move in with Laura for the weekend.And that’s when things start to get really odd.Laura had always wanted more adventure and excitement in her life. Thanks to Carmilla, she’s about to get her wish.Whether she wants it or not.





	1. Hit and Run

The Anglerfish Café was even busier than usual for a Friday, but Laura Hollis didn’t care. She was a doctor-in-residence at the Hesselius Nursing Home for the Elderly, and three of the patients had picked that morning to make her rounds as stressful as possible.

The first one was General Spielsdorf, an old army friend of her father. He was usually a placid man, but one who always insisted that people addressed him by his former rank while he called everyone else ‘Private’ or ‘Cadet’ as the mood took him. Today for some reason, he had chosen to patrol the grounds, searching for a ‘monstrous fiend’ he claimed to have seen in the garden the previous night. Eventually, her boss Lola Perry had to contact his granddaughter and she had been able to persuade him to give up his fruitless quest. When she arrived, Perry referred her to Laura as she was in a meeting with the bank to try and persuade them not to shut down the place.

That was an incredibly awkward conversation for Laura, especially as Betty Spielsdorf was her sister-in-law.

The second patient, Cornelius Vordenberg, was almost as bad. When he had heard the general’s tale, he had gone around the old building locking every window and door and tried to persuade the bewildered residents to join him in the cellar ’for their own safety.’ Once Laura had coaxed him back to his room and convinced him to take a sedative, she discovered he had been hiding his schizophrenia medication under his mattress.

The third one had everyone baffled.

Elle Sheridan, who usually kept to her own room and spent her days staring out the window as if she was expecting a long-awaited visitor, surprised everyone by joining the other patients at breakfast. That was odd enough, but she was also wearing an old-fashioned travel dress that looked like it came straight from the fifties and smelled faintly of dust and mothballs. She spent the morning telling anyone that would listen that her fiancée was in town and had a ship booked for both of them to travel to The Met in New York.

While Danny had grabbed the last available booth near the window and glared at anyone who dared approach to ask if they could sit down, Laura had volunteered to get their food. It was times like that when having a six foot plus sister came in very handy.

It would have also been a lot handier if Danny could have come to the till with her. On the top shelf in the display unit, tantalizingly out of reach was the last triple chocolate (with extra chocolate chips) cupcake. It was just lying there, almost as if it was waiting for her and her alone.

Ignoring the sighs and impatient mutterings from the queue behind her, Laura finally managed to grab the corner on the third attempt and dropped it onto her tray, making sure it didn’t touch Danny’s salad bowl (gross!) or land in her lurid green smoothie. She paid no heed to the cashier who sighed and rolled her eyes when she thanked her enthusiastically. As far as Laura was concerned, she deserved this, and small victories like getting the last cupcake helped make a hard day that little bit easier. As she put her wallet away and collected her tray, Laura noticed that Lafontaine, the owner of the café, had joined Danny.

At that moment, the café door opened, and Laura froze when she saw who came in.

It was a dark haired slim woman, slightly taller than her and carrying a crash helmet in her hand. She was wearing a scuffed leather jacket and pants that were of the same material. As she walked towards the counter, she was frowning as she tried to brush her hair back. The woman also had beautiful brown eyes, which at first seemed to twinkle with curiosity and then amusement.

That was the moment that Laura realized that the woman had caught her staring. She smiled apologetically as she realized she was still standing in the middle of the crowded café while people were trying to get by her. Luckily, the other woman didn’t seem offended and even winked at her as she squeezed past, holding Laura’s stare the whole time.

Laura was transfixed. Or at least she was until the other woman bumped into a bar stool. She glared at it as if it had mortally offended her and looked so outraged that Laura couldn’t help giggling. She glanced back at Laura and shrugged ruefully as she seemed to realize how foolish she was being.

For once, someone else was the klutzy one and Laura felt like she was floating on air as she made her way back to the table where Danny was waving impatiently.

“What has you so smiley, Frosh?” said Laf, looking at her curiously.

“I’m guessing it’s the cupcake or the goth biker-girl who just walked in,” said Danny with a teasing look that Laura knew all too well.

Typical, she thought. She couldn’t enjoy her little triumph in peace. From the day Sherman Hollis had fostered a scared looking ten-year-old red-haired girl, Laura had treated and loved Danny as if she was her own sister. Danny eventually settled into the Hollis household, and the two girls became inseparable. But this also meant that sometimes they got on each other's nerves as only siblings could.

“Where?” said Laf, standing up and looking around. “Holy shit, that’s Carmilla Karnstein. I remember her attending Silas as an exchange student at Silas for a semester when I was there. She’s just your type, Laura. I have to introduce you.”

Even though Laura had only known Laf since the day she’d stumbled across their coffee shop, the times she felt like killing them were a close second to the times she wanted to kill Danny.

“I don’t have a type, Laf,” she replied through clenched teeth. “And sit down before she sees you.”

“I beg to differ, Laura. Or are you forgetting that little Goth phase you went through in high school? And I just so happen to have the photos to prove it,” said Danny, whose smile turned wicked as she pulled out her phone.

“Danny, don’t you dare.”

“Hey Danny, I want to see baby goth Laura,” protested Laf.

“She was adorable, Laf,” said Danny, leaning closer to them as she unlocked her phone. “Here, I have some good ones saved where she’s trying to look all broody and disaffected, but just looked pouty instead.”

“Danny, I swear if you…”

Laura didn’t get any further because Laf had burst out laughing at whatever was on Danny’s phone screen. She made a grab for it, but Danny held it just out of her reach.

“Damn it, Danny, give me the phone,” said Laura, getting annoyed at this point.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Carmilla was passing their table with a takeaway coffee and regarding them curiously. Laura made a last desperate grab at the phone but only succeeded in knocking it out of Danny’s hand and sending it flying to the floor.

There was a sudden blur of movement as Carmilla swooped and caught the phone. She looked at them in puzzlement before glancing at the screen. Laura was utterly mortified and felt herself blushing. 

But the woman’s eyes softened as she gazed at the phone.

“Cute kid,” she said, as she handed the phone back to Laura with a smile. “Is she yours?”

Puzzled, Laura looked at the photo.

It was even worse than she thought. It wasn’t one of the never-to-shown-ever photos of her during her teenage years. It was a picture of her at her third birthday party. In a ladybug costume.

 _Oh God, this must be what an aneurysm feels like_ , she thought.

She was going to murder Danny.

But Carmilla was smiling at her without a trace of mockery and waiting for an answer. Laura found herself at a loss for words.

Sadly, Laf was not.

“Hey Karnstein, long time no see.”

Laura noticed a flicker of annoyance in Carmilla’s expression as she turned to Laf.

“Lafontaine. I haven’t seen you since you got expelled for blowing up the chemistry laboratory.”

“That was never proven,” said Laf quickly. “The disciplinary board and I simply came to a mutual agreement that it would be for the best if I pursued my studies elsewhere.”

“Of course you did,” replied Carmilla, smoothly. “Did you at least make a move on that girl that you were always on the phone to or are you still pining after her? “

“What girl?” said Laura, looking from one to the other.

“No one!” said Laf, who was starting to go red.

Danny, who had been silent up to this point, suddenly grinned.

“You wouldn’t happen to mean Lola Perry, by any chance?”

Carmilla pretended to ponder the question. “Yeah, that was the name. Judging by the regular care packages this one got, she seemed quite the motherly type.”

“That’s definitely Perry,” replied Danny. “Why don’t you join us Carmilla? You could tell us some of the things you and Laf got up to in Silas. ”

“I have an appointment,” she said. “But I suppose I could spare a few minutes,” she continued, as her eyes turned to Laura for a brief moment and to the unoccupied space beside her.

“Laf, move over,” said Laura.

“But there’s plenty of free space beside Danny … Oh, I see!” they replied, giving Laura what they imagined to a subtle wink.

“Laf, before you even finish that thought, I couldn’t help noticing that there’s still a giant crater on the Silas Campus where The Lustig Theatre used to be. Did they ever find out who was responsible for that?” said Carmilla as she made herself comfortable.

“I think my break is over,” said Laf rising to their feet. “Great to see you again, Carmilla. Let's do coffee sometime, but just you and me. Such a shame that you have an appointment somewhere else?” they said in a rush.

“I do, don’t I?” she replied with a smirk as she took off her jacket. “But I was actually talking to the Dean an hour ago, and she told me that your café had the best hot chocolate in Silas. Naturally, I had to see for myself.”

“You met the Dean?” said Danny, suddenly. “Elizabeth Spielsdorf?”

“Yeah, she offered me a position as a visiting professor in the History department. The offer is tempting, and she seems to run a tight ship. No Alchemy Club for starters,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Laf. “Do you know her?”

“She’s my wife,” replied Danny with a proud smile. “Also my boss, as I work in the English department. We were both teaching assistants at Silas when Laura here introduced us.”

Laura smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Danny’s wife had been her roommate during her first semester at Silas, and as a nineteen-year-old freshman who was a long way from small-town Austria, she had developed a massive one-sided-crush on her more worldly and experienced friend. Betty had never noticed as she dragged Laura from party to party, gave her fashion advice and nursed Laura through her hangovers. When Laura learned Betty had nowhere to go during Reading Week, she worked up the courage to invite her to visit her and Danny at home as they only lived a few hours from the campus.

The crush died a painful death when Betty laid eyes on Danny for the first time and begged Laura to introduce her. Within that week, they had become inseparable, and it was a disappointed Laura who returned to Silas when classes resumed. At the end of that semester, she had moved out to her mother’s old family home. Her father hadn’t been impressed as her accommodation had been paid for in advance or by her refusal to explain why she didn’t want to live on campus anymore.

Even though it was almost 10 years ago, it still stung a little and Betty’s occasional attempts to set her up with women often made Laura wonder if the other woman knew her at all. But she couldn’t help loving Betty anyway because she treated Laura like the sister she never had and was devoted to Danny and her father. 

An unfamiliar ringtone interrupted Laura’s musing.

Carmilla reached into her pants and took out a phone that looked as if it cost six months of Laura’s salary.

“Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this,” she said. “Don’t go anywhere,” she continued, winking at Laura as she got up and went outside.

She watched as Carmilla crossed the street and began speaking in an animated manner on the phone. Every gesture she made was so elegant and charming that Laura couldn’t take her eyes off the woman until Danny waved her hand in front of her eyes.

“Well?”

“Well what, Danny?” said Laura with a groan, knowing where the conversation was leading.

“You like her, Hollis,” said Danny with a smile that Laura knew of old.

“Of course she does,” said Laf, throwing themselves in Carmilla’s spot. “Did you hear how much Laura was speaking?”

“I never said a word,” said Laura in protest.

“Which is how we know you like her,” insisted Danny. “And she seems nice.”

“This is coming from the woman who tried to set me up with Melanippe Callis last month?”

“Mel is nice!”

“She spent the whole night talking about archery.”

“That’s just her hobby. Although I admit, she does get a little intense about it.”

“Danny, she brought a crossbow to our date.”

“Oh,” said Danny looking a little embarrassed.

“Smooth, Lawrence,” said Laf, rolling their eyes.

“Don’t you start, Laf. Have you forgotten Elsie? The woman I found in my bed with some other girl and then had the cheek to tell me to my face that I didn’t have enough ‘swag’ for her?”

“I didn’t like her anyway,” said Danny.

“Not the point, Danny!” exclaimed Laura. “I don’t need the two of you trying to set me up with people. I’m perfectly capable of meeting women by myself.”

She didn’t miss the skeptical look that passed between Danny and Laf.

“Thanks for nothing, guys. Real boost for my self-esteem,” she muttered as she grabbed her bag and squeezed past Danny. “I’m going back to work,” she declared, grabbing the precious cupcake.

“Laura!” said Danny, plaintively.

But Laura ignored her as she left the café and let the door slam behind her. Carmilla, who had just finished her call, turned in surprise and frowned slightly when she saw Laura’s expression. She put her phone in her pocket and hurried across the road, looking neither left nor right.

She never even saw the delivery van.

The van driver slammed on his brakes and tried to swerve out of the way, but he still struck Carmilla and knocked her through the air onto the sidewalk where she landed on her back. Her head flopped to the side, and she lay there unmoving.

There was a shocked silence in the street for a few seconds. It was broken when people came out of the café and the other shops to see what had happened.

But Laura was already moving. She pushed her way through the crowd of bystanders that had suddenly formed around Carmilla, only vaguely aware of the van driver screaming hysterically in the background. But there was another more persistent voice that she couldn’t ignore.

“Laura! Where are you?!”

As she knelt beside Carmilla, she noticed Danny shoving people aside and Laf doing their best to keep up. The relief on her face was palpable when she saw Laura was okay, but she gasped and went pale when she saw Carmilla lying on the ground. Laf held their hand to their mouth and looked as if they were going to be sick.

Ignoring them, Laura focussed her attention on Carmilla. At first, she didn’t appear to be bleeding anywhere she could see, but she also didn’t seem to be breathing at all. While checking the back of her head, Laura discovered a deep gash. That was going to need stitches.

Tilting her chin downward to check Carmilla’s airway, Laura’s earlier suspicions were confirmed. She wasn’t breathing. But she was still shocked when she placed her index and middle finger across Carmilla’s neck and found nothing.

“I can’t find a pulse,” said Laura frantically. “Laf, call 911 now.”

“On it, Hollis,” they replied, pulling their phone out.

“I need to perform CPR. Can everyone please move back and let me work?”

“You heard the doctor,” said Danny glaring at the ever-increasing crowd. “Back the hell up.”

CPR was pure instinct for Laura at this point. While she had performed it countless times as a medical intern, resident, and consultant over the years, it was usually on older patients. With the ease of long practice, she began chest compressions, counting down from thirty to one as per her training, followed by two rescue breaths.

Lifting her head, Laura watched as the woman’s chest fell and didn’t rise again.

There was still no pulse.

Traffic had built up behind the van due to it being stuck in the middle of the street and people were getting out of their cars to see what was happening. It didn’t look like the ambulance was going to make it through any time soon. She had to keep going.

Laura ran through the cycle three more times. There was still no response, and she was starting to feel lightheaded from the rescue breaths. A sudden camera flash distracted her, and she glared in disbelief at a man who was filming her with his phone.

The sound of sirens distracted her for a second as she leaned forward slightly to check once again for a pulse.

Still nothing.

At that moment, Carmilla’s eyes sprang open. 

Laura gasped as she sat up suddenly, a gasp that turned into a cry of pain as Carmilla’s forehead smacked into the bridge of her nose. She fell back in shock, and the back of her head hit off the streetlight behind her.

In the next moment, she was being pulled to her feet, and as her vision cleared, her jaw dropped when she realized Carmilla was holding her upright while Danny pushed through the bystanders that seemed to crowd closer.

“That’s not possible,” she blurted out.

Carmilla’s eyes widened as she looked at all the people gathered around them. She glared at the ones closest to them, and they took an involuntary step back. The man who was filming gulped, put his phone away and disappeared into the crowd. She turned back to see Laura being hugged by Danny and Laf. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, and the traffic on the street began moving again. The van that had collided with her was speeding off into the distance.

If anyone was paying attention to her at that moment, they would have noticed two things. First, she looked like she was prepared to chase after the van. The second was how terrified she looked when the ambulance pulled up to the sidewalk.

She backed away slowly until she felt someone grab her from behind and spin her around.

“You were dead,” Laura whispered frantically. “How are you even up and walking around right now?”

“Very much undead as you can see, Cutie,” replied Carmilla, smiling as if at a secret joke. “And all it took was a kiss from my wide-eyed maiden fair.”

“This is not the time for you to be acting all cute and flirty with me, Carmilla. I’m a doctor. You had no heartbeat!” insisted Laura, shaking her slightly.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re picking up from this conversation?”

“That and how adorable that bunched up expression you’re making looks.”

“Guys, I hate to break up whatever … this is,” said Danny, but the paramedics want to see both of you.”

Sighing, Laura turned and froze. One of the paramedics was Mel.

 

***

After the most awkward check-up ever, Laura was in the ambulance stitching a cut over the other paramedic’s eye where Carmilla had punched him when he got a little too assertive in trying to examine her. Theo Straka glared sullenly at Laura as she tied it off and assured him he wouldn’t have a noticeable scar. Outside the ambulance, she could see Mel was arguing with Carmilla, Danny, and Laf and the police who had finally arrived. Eventually, they all seemed to come to an agreement of sorts, and it didn’t seem to be one that Carmilla was impressed with.

Laura stepped gingerly out the ambulance, despite Mel having grumpily assured her that she was okay. She had barely taken two steps before Mel was standing in front of her, blocking her way.

“She’s your problem now, Hollis.”

Laura stared at her in confusion.

“Snarky Pants back there,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “I can’t force treatment on her if she doesn’t want it and she seems pretty lucid from what I can tell. I didn’t even mention her assault of Theo to the police because he was out of line and he knows better than to make a complaint. But if anything happens to her over the next forty-eight hours, all of us will be in trouble. There’s no way she should be able to walk away from an accident like that without a scratch.”

Something about Mel’s statement puzzled Laura, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“So how is this my problem, Mel?”

“Lawrence and Lafontaine have agreed that you’ll take charge of her. She’s not happy about it, but it seems she has nowhere to stay because she was planning to leave this afternoon. So, the woman will be living with you for the weekend. Have fun, Hollis,” she said with a parting smirk that held no humor.

Laura was still standing there in shock when Mel left abruptly, closed up the ambulance and drove off. Not for the first time, she was sick of other people making decisions for her.

She strode over the three women ready to give them a piece of her mind. Or at least that was the plan until she noticed Carmilla trembling slightly. Danny and Laf were looking at her with concern as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked so small and lost standing there beside them.

Laura decided she’d deal with Danny and Laf later. She had a patient to look after.

“I rang Perry and told her you won’t be back this afternoon,” said Laf, scratching the back of their neck and staring at a spot on the ground they seemed to find fascinating.

“Fine.”

“Laura, I …” began Danny.

“I’ll talk to you later, Danielle,” said Laura, holding her hand up.

Danny gasped, and for a moment it looked like she was about to cry. As Laura went to pass her, she opened her arms tentatively to offer Laura a hug. Laura paused for a fraction of a second before accepting it.

“I love you, Sis,” whispered Danny.

“I love you too, Sis. But we’re still going to talk about this.”

“I know. Any time you’re ready, day or night. Just don’t tell Betty we had a fight, or I’ll be sleeping in the spare room again.”

“Yeah, as if she won’t feel sorry for you after an hour and join you there.”

When they separated, Carmilla was reluctantly handing her bike keys and crash helmet over to Laf while warning them what would happen if she found a single scratch on her bike. Danny rolled her eyes at Carmilla’s threats before giving Laura a final hug and leaving with Laf. As they went, Laura noticed Carmilla’s trembling get worse as she picked up a haversack that seemed to weigh as much as she was. Curious, Laura placed her hand on the other woman’s forehead and withdrew it in shock.

Carmilla’s skin felt clammy, and she seemed to be getting paler. But she still managed to smirk at Laura.

“Well, I guess you got yourself a new roommate, Cutie.”

“Ms. Karnstein, my name is Laura, not Cutie. I’m your doctor, so don’t assume to call me anything other than that. Are we clear?”

“Whatever you say, Doc.” Another smirk.

“Great, I’m dealing with an overgrown child,” muttered Laura. “Can you walk unaided, or do you need me to support you? Because you’re doing a lot of twitching.”

“I am not twitching! There’s an absence of twitching,” protested Carmilla.

“Clearly,” replied Laura, raising one eyebrow. “Take my arm,” she said, using the tone she reserved for her more stubborn patients.

“Fine,” sulked Carmilla, linking her arm with Laura’s. “Wow, look at us. We’re like an old married couple.”

“I swear to God, I’ll leave you here on the street if you don’t stop.”

“Don’t talk to your wife like that, __Liebling__ ,” replied Carmilla, booping Laura on the nose.

Laura spent the next minute or two dragging Carmilla as roughly as she dared along the street. Carmilla spent that time muttering in English about prissy, uptight doctors who apparently hadn’t been laid in years if ever before Laura interrupted her.

In English.

“My dad is originally from Canada and was transferred here as a military attaché to the embassy in Vienna. He met my mother there, fell in love, and they got married in Silas. When I was growing up, the two of us always spoke English at home amongst ourselves until Danny came to live with us. We still do that when the three of us are together.”

Carmilla remained silent for a moment. “And your mother?” she asked, sounding ashamed of herself.

“She died when I was born. My father raised me on his own until of course, he brought Danny home and then he raised both of us. But that’s a story for some other day. My car is just around the corner.”

Carmilla looked at the only car parked in the side street and came to an abrupt halt. Laura stopped to look at Carmilla, assuming that she had paused to catch her breath. She was not expecting the expression on her face.

Carmilla looked absolutely horrified.

“Laura, you can’t ask me to get into that thing.”

“What’s wrong with my car?” replied Laura in an outraged tone.

“The only thing that’s keeping that thing in one piece is the rust.”

She had a point, but Laura wasn’t going to admit it. The VW Beetle had been her mother's car; it was a sorry looking thing, but it was hers now, and she wasn’t going to get rid of it anytime soon.

“Don’t be such a baby, Carmilla. Come on, it’s getting late, and I need to get you back to my place to check you out… examine you... make sure you’re okay!”

Luckily, Carmilla didn’t notice her word vomit. Her eyes were still fixed on the car in a sort of fascinated horror. She turned towards Laura.

“But… it’s… it’s…”

“Yes?” said Laura, folding her arms.

“It’s ….”

“I haven’t got all day here, Karnstein.”

“Yellow,” she mumbled.

Laura’s jaw dropped. She tried her hardest not to laugh. She failed miserably.

“What’s the matter? Afraid that you’ll ruin your badass reputation if people see you in Hermione?”

“Oh great, the rust-bucket has a name. Why am I not surprised?”

“Carmilla Karnstein, get into the car before I shove you in,” said Laura, losing her patience.

“Bossy,” she muttered as she stomped over to the car and reached for the passenger door handle.

“Wait, I have to unlock it first…”

Carmilla pulled once on the handle and then wrenched at it impatiently when she couldn’t get it open. The door handle came off in her hand, and she looked guiltily at Laura.

“Damn it, Kirsch told me he had fixed that,” groaned Laura.

“I thought it felt a little loose when I tried it,” said Carmilla quickly, starring at the handle. “Shoddy workmanship if you ask me. But don’t worry, I know a guy that can fix this for Herbie.”

“Hermione.”

“Whatever,” replied Carmilla, rolling her eyes.

“Honestly, you are the worst patient I have ever had,” said Laura peevishly as she got in the driver’s side and reached over to open the passenger door.

“I live to please,” said Carmilla with a smirk as she got into the car, settled into the passenger seat, and tried to sink as low as possible into it as she took out a pair of sunglasses.

__There’s no way she should be able to walk away from an accident like that without a scratch._ _

Laura suddenly realised why Mel’s last words had puzzled her so much.

“Hold on a minute, Carmilla. I need to be sure you don’t have a concussion. Are your eyes sensitive to light? Let me check something first.”

Laura reached for Carmilla and ran her fingers through her head where she had felt the gash. But she couldn’t find it. Puzzled, she checked every inch of her scalp but came up blank.

She hadn’t imagined it. Laura had spent a good five minutes in the ambulance scrubbing Carmilla’s blood off her hands. Her t-shirt should have had blood stains on it, but Carmilla had her jacket zipped up tight and was staring at Laura with a puzzled smile.

“Cutie, I usually like to be brought on a date first before I let a girl get this fresh. Can we at least go back to your place?”

Laura felt her face grow warm. For a moment she felt like she was nineteen again and was seconds away from descending into the blushing babbling mess she was at that age while attending her first parties at Silas. As she tried to think of a response, Carmilla’s right leg began to tremble.

“Okay, that’s it Carmilla. I need to get you to a hospital.”

“No! No hospitals. I have something I can take for this. Just get me out of here,” she pleaded.

“Answer me honestly. Are you a drug addict? Are you going through withdrawal? I’m not going to judge you.”

Carmilla seemed to go even paler. “Long story short. I have a blood disorder, but I have stuff in my bag to stabilize it. Can you please just drive?”

“Right, I’m only five minutes away. But you have to stay awake in case you really do have a concussion.”

“That won’t be a problem,” said Carmilla grimacing as her left leg also started to spasm. “No matter what happens, promise me you won’t bring me to a hospital?” she begged.

“Only as long as you stay awake. Now put on your seatbelt.”

Laura started her car and pulled out smartly from the sidewalk. Luckily there was very little traffic on the roads, and she made it home in less than ten minutes. At this point, Carmilla was shivering violently. As soon as Laura had switched off the engine, Carmilla grabbed her haversack from the backseat and climbed out of the car despite Laura’s protests.

She barely managed to place it carefully on the ground, before staggering two steps and collapsing backward into Laura’s arms. 


	2. Meet the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiouser and curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just, wow.
> 
> It's a long time since I've written, let alone posted anything, so your comments and kudos for Chapter 1 were a huge surprise and incredibly humbling.
> 
> So, here's hoping you like this one too.
> 
> Beta work done by one of my favourite people canyousmellchips. 
> 
> N.

“Damn it, Carmilla!”

Instead of falling elegantly into her arms like an old-timey maiden with a severe case of the vapours, the back of Carmilla’s head collided with Laura’s nose again. In the exact, same spot. Laura was stuck trying to support Carmilla with one hand while pressing a tissue to her nose to staunch the blood with the other.

Carmilla wasn’t making it any easier. It looked like she’d lost consciousness again and Laura was supporting her full weight. Slowly, she lowered the woman to the ground. But as careful as she was, Laura was unable to prevent a few drops of blood from landing on Carmilla’s cheek.

Sighing in frustration, she turned back to her car to retrieve her medical bag from the trunk.

As she bent over to struggle with the latch and began rummaging around, Laura heard a faint growling sound.

Silas was an isolated town that almost surrounded by forest, and that meant that sightings of the occasional wolf or bear were a common occurrence. There were even tales that the woods that surrounded the local university were home to the fairy folk and of a phantom black cat that appeared once every generation to lure unwary people to their deaths. Given that the house Laura had inherited from her mother was at the edge of town, and that she had often walked through these same woods to attend Silas, she saw and heard the local wildlife more often than most. She knew exactly what they sounded like.

But she had never heard anything like this before. It was a low rumbling sound that slowly built in volume and raised goosebumps on her arms. Willing herself to remain calm, Laura delved through the trunk until her hand landed on a familiar cannister.

Bear spray. Her dad’s homemade recipe that he had put in an old fire extinguisher.

As she backed slowly away from the car, Laura found that a thick, cloying mist had descended on the area, preventing her from seeing more than a few feet in front of her. But there was no sign of Carmilla. Puzzled, she advanced cautiously, holding the bear spray in front of her.

She heard a twig snap to the side and then another one. Laura turned slowly but saw nothing at first. The mist seemed to grow thicker and swept around her, almost as if it had a life of its own. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she spotted a dark shape crouched low to the ground, about a hundred yards away. It was impossible to see what sort of animal it was, but it had its back to her and seemed to be looking around in some confusion.

Laura backed away carefully, keeping her eyes on the creature. Her nearest neighbour was old Mrs. Cochrane whose house was almost a mile away. Two miles in the other direction was the Klaus property, a place that everyone avoided. She was on her own.

She reached behind her blindly, trying to find her house as the beast sniffed the air and pawed at the ground. As she watched, the animal vanished and reappeared suddenly beside the trees at the edge of her property. For a second, she thought she was imagining things until it did it again. Looking around her, she caught a flicker on the left near the fence that marked her property line. Laura still couldn’t get a clear view of the animal, but she could see that it was trembling as if it was in distress. Before the mist swallowed it up again, it turned and began walking toward the forest, dry pine leaves crunching under its paws. Laura breathed a sigh of relief; all she had to do was stay quiet until the animal left and then find Carmilla. Simple.

She took one more step back and stumbled against a flowerpot, sending it crashing to the ground. Laura froze, hoping against hope that nothing had heard it. But a moment later she heard the steps again, but this time coming in her direction.

“Oh crap,” she whimpered.

Her shaking fingers fumbled at the bear spray as she tried to press the nozzle, but nothing happened. The footsteps were getting closer, she had seconds at the most, and the bear spray remained uncooperative. At her wit's end, Laura flung the canister away from her into the mist at a faint shape that was now only metres away.

“Ow! What the frilly hell!”

To Laura’s horror, Carmilla staggered out of the mist, holding her forehead. Blood was seeping through her fingers, and if looks could kill, Laura would have dropped dead on the spot.

There was no sign of the creature.

***

In the kitchen, Carmilla starred grumpily at Laura as she held an ice pack against her head. Despite the doctor’s numerous apologies and protests of innocence, Carmilla’s glare never wavered, even as she yawned at the other woman’s babbling about a creature in the mist. Her mood improved considerably though when Laura began making hot chocolate. After teasing her for five minutes when she saw the Tardis mug, Carmilla commandeered it for herself, grumbled about how awkward it was to drink from and demanded a refill. Laura plastered a smile on her face and gave her the last of the cheap stuff she kept for her infrequent visitors. She knew it was childish, but the grimace Carmilla tried to hide at the taste was worth it.

_Only two more days, then you’ll never have to see her again, Laura. You can do this._

She felt guilty when Carmilla staggered to her feet and lurched over to the sink.

“Come on Grumpy, let’s get you to bed,” said Laura, trying to stifle her own yawn.

Carmilla stiffened as Laura took her arm and draped it around her shoulders. But she relaxed as Laura led her from the kitchen and didn’t object when she wrapped her other arm around her waist to support her. When they reached Laura’s bedroom, Carmilla took one glance inside, picked up her backpack, and marched inside as if she owned the place.

“That’s my bedroom. By all means, please make yourself at home. It’s not like I plan on using MY bedroom tonight or anything,” said Laura.

“Excellent,” replied Carmilla with another yawn. “If you don’t mind Doc, I’d like to take my medicine and maybe nap for a few hours.”

Laura didn’t move. “Did you miss the part where I said this was my room?”

Carmilla turned and gave her an unreadable look.

“No, and I am incredibly touched that you’re giving it up to me for the weekend,” she replied as she picked up one of Laura’s t-shirts from the floor.

“Leave that alone. That is not yours!” said Laura as she snatched it from her.

“It’s in my room, Doc. Possession is nine-tenths of the law and all that.”

“That’s …. That’s not even a thing! And this isn’t your room.”

Before she could say anything else, Carmilla was suddenly in her space. Throwing her arm around Laura’s shoulders in a companionable way, she pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ve had a rough day Cutie, and I really need to rest. Now I know you’re exhausted too,” she continued as she walked a stunned Laura Hollis to the door, “but we’ll talk again in the morning.”

“But… I…”

“Shush,” replied Carmilla, pressing a finger to Laura’s lips. “Morning, okay?”

Laura found herself in the hallway gawking at Carmilla as the other girl gave her a little wave and closed the door in her face. It wasn’t until she heard the tell-tale sound of the key turning in the lock that she came to herself again.

“What just happened?” she muttered. Her cheek still tingled, and she stroked it absently as she locked the front door and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen. After checking that she had also locked the back door, Laura put on the kettle to make a fresh cup of hot chocolate and lit a fire in the old fireplace before settling into one of the cozy armchairs beside it. Even during the summer, the nights tended to get cold in this part of Austria. As the logs crackled and sparked, she nibbled on the cupcake from Laf’s café. But her eyelids grew heavy as the day’s events finally caught up with her, and Laura decided to close her eyes for a few minutes. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

***

_She was sitting alone in the middle of a huge exam hall, freaking out because she hadn’t studied or attended any classes all year. There were only five minutes left, and she was nowhere near finished. Her future career as a journalist depended on this exam, but the questions on the paper kept changing every time she completed one, and she had to start all over again. On this occasion, the questions were all about Kipling._

_Great. Another dead white imperialist._

_As she began again, a sobbing girl in a white dress ran past her desk towards the doors at the end of the hall. As she pulled frantically at the door handles, a shadowy shape loomed over the oblivious girl, reaching down toward her. Laura tried to shout a warning, but she couldn’t get the words out. When it touched the other girl, she screamed in anguish and began to fade away until only the shadow remained._

_Then it turned its attention to Laura._

_***_

“Black as the pit, terrible as a demon was Bagheera!”

Laura woke up shivering even though the sun was shining outside and there was a blanket draped over her. Puzzled, as she hadn’t remembered taking one from the closet, Laura wrapped it tightly around herself and stumbled to her feet. Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece, she was surprised to find it was already nine in the morning. She knew she had been dreaming, but the memory was already fading away, and it took her a few moments to figure out why she wasn’t in her own comfortable bed.

Carmilla!

Grumbling to herself, Laura dragged her feet down the hall until she stood outside her bedroom door. When she tried the handle, it was still locked. 

“Carmilla? Are you awake in there?”

Silence was her only answer.

“Carmilla?”

Laura became to get worried. She hadn’t been able to examine the other woman properly. Was she lying there unable to respond? All kinds of scenarios ran through Laura’s head as she threw off the blanket and hurried back to the kitchen to get her spare keys. It still took her three tries before she managed to unlock the bedroom door.

When she stepped inside, Carmilla was nowhere to be seen.

The bed was undisturbed, and the faded old yellow pillow that Laura had since she was a baby was resting on top of the covers. Clothes and underwear were tossed everywhere, and Carmilla had left her phone charging on the bedside table. The bedroom window was still locked. When she examined the bathroom, Laura nearly gagged at the amount of hair that clogged the drain and almost fell over the bath towels that were thrown in a heap on the floor in her haste to get away from it. On a whim, Laura even checked the wardrobe and under her bed; all she found was the backpack.

Apart from Carmilla, something else was missing, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. It wasn’t anything of hers, but Laura still couldn’t shake the feeling that she had expected to see something else in the room and its absence troubled her.

After confirming that the front and back doors were still locked from the night before, Laura checked the rest of the house, unlocking doors that in some cases hadn’t been opened since Perry and her had done spring cleaning a few months ago. She even checked the attic and cellar.

Nearly an hour later, Laura was pacing her living room trying to figure out how Carmilla had vanished, there was a knock on her front door that made her jump. Her initial relief was replaced by fury at how inconsiderate Carmilla was. Grumbling to herself, she drew back the bolts and threw the door open.

“Where the hell have you been- Dad!”

“And a good morning to you too, Laura.”

“Dad, this isn’t the really the best time…”

Her father gave her an unimpressed stare as he entered the house. Sherman Hollis had only visited her a few times since she had moved in a decade ago. When he was on leave from the army, he usually stayed with Betty and Danny in their house on the grounds of Silas University. If he had overcome his aversion to her mother’s old home, then he was probably here to lecture her about something. Laura wasn’t in the mood for another one, but there was one thing she could do to delay the inevitable.

“Fancy a cup of tea, Dad? And I still have some of those biscuits from the last medical conference I was invited to in London. The ones you really like?”

Like Laura, her father was too much of an Anglophile to turn down a cup of tea. It was a Hollis tradition. When she and Danny came home from school in the afternoon, Sherman would insist on all of them sharing a pot of what he called his ‘national beverage’ while they caught up on each other’s lives.

“The shortbread ones?” he asked.

“Nothing but the best for my old dad.”

“Cheeky,” he grumbled. But he smiled at her teasing, and Laura breathed a sigh of relief. As she led him to the kitchen, his eyes glanced over the old-fashioned furniture that Eileen Hollis had inherited from her family. He paused suddenly as he passed Laura’s bedroom and noticed the mess.

“Is this the house guest Danny was telling me about? The one that both of you only met yesterday afternoon?”

Laura groaned inwardly. Her father's overprotective streak seemed to get worse as she got older. Obviously, it was too much to hope that her father was visiting her without an ulterior motive. She resented it, especially as he was never that way with Danny.

“Well, I’m sure if you’ve already spoken to Danny, you’ve no problem with her staying in _my_ house,” replied Laura bitterly.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Whatever, Dad. When I woke up this morning, she was gone anyway.”

“Gone? Did you not lock up the house last night?”

Laura could see it coming a mile off. Sometimes her father brought out the worst in her. But she couldn’t stop herself.

“Dad, you just saw me unlock the door.”

“You must have left something else open then,” he scoffed.

“Dad, she even locked herself in my bedroom, and I had to get the spare key to open it. Look, you practically gave me OCD when it comes to locking up. I checked everything before I went to sleep!”

“So where is she then?

“How the hell would I know?! Go look for her yourself if you’re so worried!”

Laura knew she had overstepped when her father’s face went red.

“Now look here, young lady-!”

“Oh Laura, I’m home. And seeing as all you had in your cupboards was peanut butter, grape soda, and snack cakes, I got us some breakfast.”

Laura turned and gaped when she saw Carmilla sauntering through the front door she had left open. She was wearing another pair of leather pants that had more zips than seemed practical and looked as if they’d been painted on. She was also wearing a black lacey top that managed to reveal some very creamy white skin around the waist that Laura couldn’t take her eyes off and an expensive looking leather jacket. Carmilla completed her look with a pair of mirror shades, and her dark hair seemed to glow in the early morning sunshine.

A tiny part of Laura remembered the hair in the shower drain. The rest of her that was stunned by one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen stamped very hard on that part.

But Sherman Hollis was made of sterner stuff.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?!”

Carmilla placed some bags on the hall table and gave a theatrical look over her shoulder. She looked back at Sherman and lowered her sunglasses in the same fashion.

“I don’t know who you are speaking to in that tone, _Mein Herr_ ,” she replied crisply as she walked up to him. “But it most certainly better not be me. Is that really the way your generation treats a guest?”

Laura would have laughed if she hadn’t been so terrified of her father’s reaction. Carmilla was about an inch taller than she was, and she had to look up at Sherman who was only average height himself. However, there was something about the way Carmilla spoke and held herself that seemed to give him pause. To Laura’s surprise, her father took a step back. Sherman Hollis, who had faced down paramilitary units in Lebanon and Rwanda as a young UN peacekeeper and negotiated ceasefires with hard-faced men in Northern Ireland, Columbia, and Iraq, backed down from a young woman who chastised him as if he was a naughty schoolboy.

“But where are my own manners?” Carmilla continued as she switched to English. “Carmilla Karnstein at your service. And you must be Mr. Hollis?”

Sherman looked dubiously at her outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it.

“I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely famished. Why don’t you join us for breakfast? I bought enough for three.”

“I suppose I could eat,” replied Sherman.

“Excellent,” she purred. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll grab those bags? I’m a little tired after my walk to town.”

“Nonsense, Carmilla. You’re Laura’s guest. I’ll get them.”

“Such a gentleman,” she smiled.

“Unbelievable,” Laura muttered as she watched her father take the bags and hot chocolate from the hall and carry them to the kitchen, Carmilla following him as if she was a queen.

“Will you be joining us, Cupcake?”

Sherman coughed to cover his amusement as he brought the shopping bags into the kitchen, but Laura could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

_Cupcake? Where did that even come from?_

Laura looked down and found she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Her tatty old owl sweater was covered in cupcake crumbs, and the cuff of her shirt had a chocolate streak on it from where she had rubbed her mouth clean. When she checked herself in the hall mirror, there was another streak that stretched from the corner of her mouth across her cheek, and there was also a chocolate chip stuck in her teeth. Laura picked it out with a fingernail, examined it minutely and sucked it off her fingertip. When she looked up, Carmilla was still standing in the doorway waiting for an answer.

“I’ll be with you in a few minutes,” she snapped. “Just got to shower.”

“Cool.”

Laura glared resentfully at Carmilla as she went into the kitchen and promptly felt ashamed of herself. Sure, it was slightly inconvenient, but the woman was her patient, and she was supposed to be a professional about it. It wasn’t Carmilla’s fault she had nowhere else to go. Besides, it was only for two days, and she looked like she was making a good recovery.

Maybe that was the problem, Laura thought. Carmilla looked too well. She had treated a lot of patients who suffered horrific injuries from car accidents; injuries that usually required numerous surgeries and months of rehab if they survived. Something didn’t add up.

As she took a cold shower (because Carmilla had used up all the hot water) in the guest bathroom, other odd things about her guest came to mind. How did she get out of the house without disturbing her? The town centre was five miles away, yet Carmilla had made it there and back without any apparent effort, a day after her accident. How was that possible? Where was the medicine she was supposed to take for her ‘blood disorder?’

That’s what was missing from the bedroom, she realised. It was one of the first things every doctor checked when treating a new patient; what medicines were they already on? There hadn’t been a sign of any medication in the room, not even an aspirin.

“I have ten years medical experience and three months of a journalism class. I can figure this out in two days,” Laura muttered as she got dressed. “But first, breakfast.” As she applied some light makeup, Laura briefly wondered whether to leave her hair down for a change instead of putting it up in its usual messy bun or ponytail.

“Yeah, as if anyone’s going to notice this morning,” she said to her grumpy reflection.

***

As she walked down the hall, Laura heard her back door close. But she was more interested in the divine aromas of freshly baked goods that wafted through the hall. And was that bacon she could smell? As she peered into the kitchen, Carmilla was sitting at the table, hugging her Tardis mug, and facing away from the door. Her father was wandering around the woods at the back of her house and smoking his pipe.

Even though Laura hadn’t said a word, Carmilla turned and smiled when she saw her at the kitchen door.

“Hey.”

Her smile was infectious, and Laura couldn’t help smiling back.

“Hey,” Laura blurted.

_Smooth Hollis. Real smooth._

To her surprise though, Carmilla seemed shy all of a sudden, and her eyes fell to the ground. There was an awkward silence as Laura tried to process this.

“So, I made breakfast,” Carmilla said in a rush.

“Er… Cool. And how are you today, Carmilla?”

A raised eyebrow was her answer and Laura realised she was using her doctor voice, the one she used for her daily rounds when dealing with patients or with their relatives when they refused to believe that someone so young oversaw their parents or grandparents medical care. Carmilla seemed disappointed as she pulled out the chair beside her. She looked at Laura expectantly.

“I’m trying to be a gentlewoman here, Cupcake. Sit down.”

“Oh. That’s … thank you. I don’t suppose you could stop calling me that while you’re here?”

“Nope,” replied Carmilla as she placed a plate of bacon and waffles in front of her.

“It was a onetime thing, “insisted Laura. “I’m not usually like that.”

“Never doubted it for a moment, now eat your breakfast. Cupcake.”

“Are you going to be like this all weekend?”

“Probably,” replied Carmilla as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Laura starred. There was no trace of the cut from last night.

“Do I have something on my face, Cupcake?”

“What? No. I was just … it’s nothing.”

“God, your flirting is abysmal.”

“I wasn’t flirting!”

“Who wasn’t flirting?” said Sherman who was standing at the back door.

As usual, her father had picked the worst time to show up.

“No one. No flirting here,” laughed Laura nervously.

“Uh-huh. Should I leave you two alone? I’d hate to interrupt your ‘no flirting.’”

“Dad! It’s not … wait a minute, are you laughing at me?”

Sherman was fighting a smile and losing. Eventually, he burst out laughing and was joined by Carmilla. It was the most beautiful sound Laura had ever heard, and she briefly wondered if she could get her to do it again before remembering she was supposed to be mad at both of them.

“I’m sorry Laura, but your face…,” said Sherman, before doubling over in laughter again.

“Sherman, sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold,” said Carmilla in mild reproof.

“Ah yes, the breakfast I prepared,” said Sherman as he brought himself under control.

“You prepared?” replied Laura. “But Carmilla, you said …”

At this point, Carmilla was holding the mug to her face and was staring out the kitchen window as if the view was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

“Carmilla ‘helped.’ And by helped, I mean she ordered me around the kitchen. It almost made me nostalgic for my days as an army cadet in Kingston.”

“I prefer the term supervised, myself,” said Carmilla.

“To-may-toe, to-mah-to.”

Laura stared at both of them, wondering if she was still asleep and dreaming the whole thing. Apart from Betty, their father had barely disguised his dislike for any girl Danny or her introduced to him. When they finally confronted him about it, he replied that he refused to waste time on women that didn’t deserve his daughters. Bitter experience and broken hearts for both women usually proved him right. Looking at her father now, she could see he was almost ready to pull out the baby pictures, all for a woman he’d just met.

Judging by the conversation they already had while she was showering, Carmilla seemed to have traveled to even more places than her father who was particularly interested in the time she spent in England. Laura spent a large part of the time observing Carmilla as she chatted to her father. She couldn’t believe the change in her physical appearance. Carmilla was the very picture of health.

It was annoying the hell out of Laura.

Carmilla didn’t seem to notice. She was a fascinating conversationalist and had a dry, sarcastic wit that Laura eventually warmed to. She seemed to be incredibly well-read and had insightful comments about almost every topic under the sun. But she wore her knowledge lightly and never monopolised the conversation. 

It was early afternoon before her father left, but not before persuading Carmilla to attend the annual Dean’s dinner for Silas Alumni that Betty was hosting that weekend. She had seemed a little reluctant at first, but Sherman made a quick phone call to Danny who promised him they’d keep a spot for Carmilla at their table. Judging by the occasional glance he threw Laura’s way, she couldn’t help feeling that there was more to the conversation than she was picking up. Knowing her luck, Danny had probably bumped her to the losers table near the toilets to make room for Carmilla.

After practically manhandling her father out of the house because he seemed peculiarly reluctant to leave without Carmilla reassuring him that she was going to attend, Laura breathed a sigh of relief. Her father's visit had gone unexpectedly well, thanks to Carmilla. Then again, she hadn’t told him that there was no way the woman was attending anything until she had given her a proper examination.

Laura took her medical bag from the car and brought it into the living room where Carmilla was sprawled out on her couch and flicking through Laura’s signed first edition of _The Philosopher’s Stone._ It had been a gift from her friends when she graduated from Silas and Laura marveled at how reverently Carmilla held it, almost as if it was an illuminated manuscript. When she noticed Laura in the room, Carmilla placed it back on the bookshelf carefully before frowning when she saw her place her bag on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a check-up,” replied Laura as she took out her stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. “I also need you to give me some details of the blood disorder you mentioned to me yesterday.”

Carmilla sat up and moved to the other end of the couch.

“Is this really necessary? I’m fine.”

“Admittedly, you look fine, but –“

“Thank you,” smirked Carmilla. “You’re not bad looking yourself.”

“Just stop it already, Carmilla. Okay? I'm serious here. “

“So am I, Cupcake.”

“I said cut it out,” replied Laura sternly. “Now lift your top so I can check your heart.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.

“Can you take this seriously? Why the frick are you being so awkward about this!” shouted Laura, throwing down her stethoscope in frustration.

“You know something, Hollis? Your bedside manner really sucks. I thought doctors were sworn to respect their patient’s autonomy and dignity?”

“Carmilla, that is not fair,” pleaded Laura. “You were in a car accident yesterday. I’m just concerned.” Laura reached out her hand to reassure the other woman. “Now if you’ll just let me – “

Carmilla slapped her hand away viciously, causing Laura to cry out.

“Stay away from me! If you come near me again, I swear I’ll... I’ll…”

Carmilla took a shuddering breath and stood up to pace in front of the window. Laura remained on the couch, massaging her wrist. She wasn’t hurt, but Carmilla’s reaction stung and baffled her in equal measure. Keeping a wary eye on her, Laura decided to try a different approach.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to impose myself on you. It’s just that if anything happened to you while under my care, I’d never forgive myself. But that’s no excuse for my behaviour. You deserve better.”

For a moment, Carmilla looked as if she was running Laura’s apology through her head repeatedly, searching for any insincerity in her words. But her scowl softened, and her posture relaxed.

“I’m the one who should apologise, Cup… Laura. Look, no offence intended, but I don’t want you examining me.”

“Okay,” said Laura in a small voice. “It’s fine. You’re not the first patient who has said that to me. Don’t worry about it, I can refer you to someone else.”

“That’s not what I meant,” pleaded Carmilla. “Look, your father says you’re a great doctor, and the ginger duo told me the same when they foisted me on you. And I know you didn’t ask for any of that, but I didn’t have any other options.”

“Can you at least tell me if you’re in any pain? Because I can give you a prescription for painkillers. Or whatever medicine you need for your blood disorder?”

“I’m fine, Laura. Really.”

“One last question?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t make any difference if I said no, so ask away.”

“It’s just… what exactly is your blood disorder?”

“Nothing you need worry about. You can trust me.”

“Carmilla, whatever you have isn’t going to frighten me or make me treat you any differently. As your doctor, I’m also obliged to keep anything you tell me in strictest confidence. If you’re staying in Silas for a while, I want you to at least have a friend you can confide in.”

“Friend?” replied Carmilla. “I never had a friend before,” she continued, looking down at where Laura was grasping her hands.

Laura felt her face grow warm. When had she done that? At first, she thought she’d gone too far, but Carmilla tightened her grip slightly, and she had a determined yet vulnerable expression on her face.

“Fine, I’ll tell you the whole tragic backstory. But you have to promise me …”

Carmilla cocked her head suddenly as if she was listening for something.

“There’s someone at the door,” she sighed.

“I didn’t hear anything – “

Laura groaned as someone knocked on the front door. She had been so close.

Carmilla shrugged apologetically, let go of Laura’s hands and settled on the couch again. Growling in frustration, Laura left the room determined to murder whoever had the worst timing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience, we're almost there. ;) 
> 
> If my story outline behaves, we have another 8-10 chapters to go.


	3. Mircalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant visitor and a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still surprised that people like this story and want to know what happens next. So I hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> Thanks to my ever helpful beta canyousmellchips who made time to read over this for me.
> 
> N.

Laura groaned as she walked up the hall. After sleeping all night in the armchair, she still felt exhausted, and there was a painful crick in her neck. Also, whoever was pounding on her front door was hitting it hard enough as if they were trying to break it down and it was giving her a headache.

As she looked through the peephole, she spotted a woman in a black coat pacing up and down her porch impatiently while fanning herself with a newspaper. From her clothes alone, she obviously wasn’t local as nowhere in town sold such stylish fashions, or stocked Louboutins for that matter. Although Laura loved Silas, it wasn’t exactly the most cosmopolitan of towns and even Austrians had difficulty locating it on a map. There was also a rental car parked underneath the telegraph pole that housed one of her security cameras.

Something about her made Laura uneasy, a feeling that increased when the woman turned suddenly and seemed to look directly at her through the peephole. A look of disdain crossed her face as she stepped up to the door and hammered on it with her fist.

“I did not fly economy from Paris to this hellhole to be gawked at by some slip of a girl. Open the damn door this instant!”

“Rude and French. Wonderful,” muttered Laura as she unlocked the door, preparing to give her a piece of her mind.

“I heard that Gidget,” the woman growled as she swept past her, took off her coat and held it out for Laura to take. She wrinkled her nose as she gazed around the hallway, seemingly offended by everything she saw. Her mood did not improve when she realised that she was still holding her coat and Laura was glaring at her.

“I think you may be lost, Ms. …?”

The smile the woman gave her in return was equal parts amusement and contempt. “Ms. Hollis, I don’t have time to waste. Where’s Mircalla?”

“I don’t know any Mircalla,” protested Laura.

“Oh really? Would you care to explain this then?” she replied, swatting Laura across the chest with the newspaper.

Laura glanced at the headline spread across the weekly edition of the local tabloid _The Voice of Silas_. 

_Local doctor saves hit and run victim’s life._

The picture underneath was a blurry photograph of her performing chest compressions on Carmilla. The article went on in breathless tones about how she heroically saved the life of a mysterious woman who was left for dead in the street. There was also an article at the bottom about an attempted break-in at the local blood donor clinic the previous night where the perpetrator had left an envelope of cash at the front desk.

“I’m sorry; who did you say you were again? And where did you get my address? “

“Oh please, a few hundred euro and those spotty interns were only too glad to give me your details. Once I made it clear that it wasn’t up for discussion, they pulped the entire print run and removed this week’s issue from their home page. With the amount of money I paid them, I imagine the dreary little rag will still make a profit this week.”

Laura’s uneasiness grew as the woman stared her down. She’d trained under doctors who acted like they were God’s gift to humanity and been rejected by countless interview boards made up entirely of old men; none of them had ever made her feel as small and worthless as this woman. She seemed to consider it a kindness that she was even gracing Laura’s home with her presence.

“Mattie!”

The woman’s expression changed in a heartbeat when Carmilla hugged her from behind.

“Don’t you ‘Mattie’ me, you little monster,” she said fondly. “I don’t hear from my own sister for months, and when I ring you, you’re in Silas of all places. Not only that, you have the cheek to hang up because _‘Oh Mattie, some girl I met five minutes ago seems so terribly upset. I have to go and comfort the precious nymph.’_

Carmilla’s eyes flickered towards Laura for a split second. “That’s not what I said,” she spluttered.

“And then when I arrive here to see what’s going on, I find a stack of these outside the newsagents. What’s all this nonsense about an ‘accident’ that I’ve been reading in this rag?” she replied, snatching the newspaper back from Laura. “Are you back at your old tricks again?”

Carmilla glanced at the picture on the front page. “ _Scheisse!”_

“Indeed,” said Mattie primly. “Don’t worry; I’ve made it go away.”

“Oh. Good. That’s … good.”

“I think what you mean is, ‘Thank you, Mattie, for being such a good sister and traveling to this provincial backwater to clean up my mess.’”

“Wait, hold up a minute,” said Laura. “Carmilla, this woman is your sister?”

“Oh, do be quiet, Poppet. No one is talking to you,” replied Mattie dismissively.

“Mattie, that’s enough,” replied Carmilla. “Laura’s letting me stay here, and I will not have you talk to her that way.”

“Letting you stay?” laughed Mattie. “Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t know what game you’re playing at here, but this isn’t funny anymore, Mircalla.”

There was silence for a moment. “Wait, you’re actually serious?”

Carmilla nodded. “I was supposed to leave town yesterday afternoon, so I didn’t have anywhere to stay. “

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?” demanded Laura. “And why does she keep calling you Mircalla?”

“’She’ has a name,” snapped Mattie.

“Well, so do I, ‘Mattie’ and it isn’t Poppet or Gidget!”

Whether from surprise or some other reason, this time Mattie looked away first. Carmilla grabbed the opportunity to position herself between the two women.

“Laura, I need to speak to my sister. Can you give us a moment?”

“Get out. Both of you, just get out.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me ‘Mircalla.’ I want both of you out of my house. I don’t want to see either of you unless I get some straight answers. If you can’t be honest with me, then we’re done.”

“Fine,” replied Carmilla in a huff.

“Fine!”

“If you two are quite finished your little lover's quarrel …”

“Matska Belmonde, I swear I will stake you if you say another word,” growled Carmilla.

Mattie rolled her eyes as she passed them. As she followed, Carmilla whispered ‘thank you’ to Laura and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Laura shrugged it off impatiently and refused to look Carmilla in the eye.

When the door clicked shut behind her, Laura staggered towards the stairs and collapsed onto the bottom step. She felt slightly nauseous, but worse than that, Laura felt like she had been duped in some way. What was she thinking off letting Carmilla or whoever she was, into her home?

As she sat there hugging her stomach, she considered gathering up all Carmilla’s belongings and leaving them on the porch for her to collect. Two things stopped her; firstly, she had taken responsibility for Carmilla’s wellbeing and could lose her licence to practice if something happened to the woman after throwing her out. The second was the way her father had treated Carmilla. He was an excellent judge of character, and he had taken quite a shine to her guest. She had always trusted his judgement. These were perfectly good reasons for Carmilla to stay. She didn’t have to leave.

To Laura’s surprise, the sick feeling in her stomach eased, but she still felt vaguely unsatisfied. Something had changed since she met Carmilla. The thoughts of her leaving put her into what her father used to call one of her ‘moping moods.’ The woman hadn’t lied to her or asked for anything. All she did was tease and flirt with her.

_Just a moment. Was she flirting? With me?_

_No, that’s ridiculous._

_But how would I know for sure?_

_You could just ask like a normal person._

_No, that’s a terrible idea! There must be an easier way._

“Ugh, be quiet, Brain,” groaned Laura. “I don’t need this right now.”

A voice that sounded suspiciously like her boss chipped in with _Communication, Laura, is key. Everything can be resolved with good communication._

“And you can shut up as well, Perry.”

From the sound of things outside, Carmilla and Mattie were arguing energetically with each other. Unfortunately for Laura, everything was in French, a language she had neglected in favour of English in secondary school. Laura wished Danny was around to translate it for her. It didn’t sound like they were going to finish anytime soon, so she decided to busy herself with cleaning up the kitchen.

An hour later when Laura peered through her living room net curtains, they were still talking. But now Mattie was leaning against the rental car while Carmilla had her back towards the house. Neither appeared to be saying anything. But as she watched, Mattie began wagging the newspaper in Carmilla’s face, an action that infuriated Laura. How dare she speak to Carmilla like that.

Carmilla seemed well capable of defending herself though and impatiently slapped her sister's hand away, knocking the newspaper to the ground. Mattie looked outraged and placed her hands on her hips as Carmilla threw her arms in the air and shouted something back at her. Whatever she said seemed to shock Mattie, who looked at her in astonishment. Laura found her behaviour so ridiculous that she broke into a fit of giggles.

 _Good for you, Carmilla_ , she thought. The feeling of dread from earlier vanished to be replaced by one of pride.

At first, she thought she was imaging things when Carmilla turned suddenly and seemed to stare directly at her through the curtain.

“No way,” Laura blurted as she jumped back.

Laura scolded herself for overreacting. There was no way Carmilla could have heard her from nearly a hundred metres away. Anyway, what if she did? This was her home, and she could look out her living room window if she wanted. Why should she feel guilty? Carmilla was the one who owed her an explanation.

_Communication, Laura._

“Why is always me that has to be the reasonable one?” she muttered.

Laura was still a little rattled though. But she was also intensely curious as to what was going on outside. What was taking them so long? As she paced the hall and passed her bedroom, a flickering red light from the top of her PC caught her attention.

“Oh no, have you been on all this time?”

 _Great, now I’m scolding a webcam,_ Laura thought as she hit the spacebar on her keyboard. Nothing happened. When she checked the back of her ancient beige-coloured PC, the power cable was hanging loose. Puzzled, Laura reconnected it and watched as the Microsoft XP logo came up on her screen. She’d had the PC since university, but all it was good for now was video conferencing and monitoring the security cameras. Apart from the one that Mattie and Carmilla were standing under, there was one installed over her front door and another over her back door facing the woods. Laura used her work-issued laptop for everything else.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Laura entered her password, waited five minutes for the computer to kick in and switched on the cameras. She noticed the one at the back wasn’t working again and made a mental note to ask Laf to replace it before her father found out. The one over the front door came to life straight away and showed the two women and the car from a distance. However, the camera at the front gate kept flickering in and out before it finally settled down. The sightline wasn’t perfect, but Laura decided it wasn’t worth the risk to manoeuvre the camera for a better view. She worried it would be seen by either woman and Carmilla’s reaction earlier when she appeared to catch her staring made Laura feel a little paranoid.

Laura could see Mattie was shaking her head and laughing as she hugged her sister from the side. Carmilla had her arms folded and was staring resolutely at the ground. She swatted Mattie’s other hand away half-heartedly as her sister tousled her hair. Nevertheless, their actions seemed friendlier now and even affectionate. Laura sensed they had come to an agreement of sorts when Mattie took Carmilla’s face in her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She gave Carmilla a jaunty wave, got into her car and drove off. Carmilla remained at the gate for a few moments, before turning back towards the house. She paused to pick up the newspaper, crumpled it into a ball and threw it to the ground again.

“You did not …. Oh, you are picking that up Karnstein,” grumbled Laura.

She noticed Carmilla glancing at the house before focussing her gaze on the paper again as it began to blow up her driveway. As it came to a halt a few feet away from her, smoke began to rise from it before it burst into flame.

“What the what!”

Laura staggered back from her PC, uncertain if she was imagining things or not. She couldn’t rewind to review any footage either because the computer was too ancient for the necessary software. Carmilla watched the burning newspaper for a few seconds before walking out of view of the camera.

Laura jabbed frantically at the keyboard, but all she got for her efforts was a blue screen with the words _an error has occurred. Press ctrl-alt-delete to restart_. Before she could reboot, she heard the sound of light steps outside her front door, followed by a tentative knock. Taking a deep breath, Laura walked out of her bedroom and opened the door cautiously.

If possible, Carmilla looked even more tired than Laura felt. Even though they appeared to have left on good terms, the row with Mattie seemed to have taken something out of her, and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Laura barely suppressed the urge to hug the woman and stood back to let Carmilla enter.

“Sorry about Mattie. She tends to be a little… overprotective.”

“I get it. Danny tends to be the same way. Sisters eh?” said Laura, laughing nervously.

“Cupcake, are you okay?”

“Fine. Totally fine. Couldn’t be better.”

If Carmilla noticed her lie, she was polite enough not to acknowledge it.

“Okay, what do you want from me?” she sighed.

“For my own peace of mind Carmilla, will you let me let me examine you and we can decide what to do from there?”

Carmilla didn’t answer straight away.

“Please, Carm.”

A smile flashed across Carmilla’s face briefly. “Okay,” she whispered. But she didn’t move until Laura wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back into the front room. Once she was sure the other woman was comfortable on the sofa, Laura took up her stethoscope.

“I’ll check your heart and lungs first. I want you to pull your top down on the left and just breathe in and out normally.”

Carmilla hissed slightly at the coldness of the stethoscope as Laura positioned it just below her collarbone. She heard the faint sounds of air passing through her lungs as Carmilla breathed in and out, but nothing else. Frowning, Laura adjusted the ear tips and tried the right side, pressing more firmly with the tunable diaphragm. She got the same result. 

“Just lower your top a little more,” said Laura, keeping her voice even. She tapped the diaphragm twice to check if it was working before placing it a little lower on Carmilla’s chest. The only thing she could hear was that Carmilla’s breathing was a little faster.

“Okay Carmilla, I need you to raise your top, then lift your left breast with your right hand.”

All she could hear this time was the same fast breathing and even a slight gurgle from Carmilla’s stomach. At this point, Laura was completely confused. She had no idea how long she kept checking for any sign of a heartbeat before Carmilla gently pushed her hand away.

“Let me try something else,” stammered Laura.

She placed her fingers on the inside of Carmilla’s right wrist to check for a pulse. The only thing Laura felt was how warm and soft the other woman’s flesh was and her own heartbeat racing in her chest.

“How the hell are you doing that?” she whispered.

“I’m not doing anything. It doesn’t matter how long you search,” sighed Carmilla. “You’re not going to find something that isn’t there.”

“But… that’s impossible. I revived you yesterday. “

“Not to cast aspersions on your medical abilities Doc, but that wasn’t what happened. You can’t revive what’s already dead.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Carmilla You’re as alive as I am.”

It wasn’t until Carmilla flinched that Laura realised she was shouting.

“Can you just calm down for a minute…”

“I’m perfectly calm!”

Carmilla held her hands up in surrender. She had a thoughtful expression on her face as if she was considering her next move. Meanwhile, Laura was on her feet walking up and down the room.

“This is just a trick. Ha Ha, let’s have some fun with the hicks whose idea of a fun weekend is probably to march around with pitchforks and torches. Did Mattie put you up to this? Well, it’s not funny and if you think- Holy Hufflepuff, why do you have fangs?!”

Laura closed her eyes and opened them again. She hadn’t gone mad. It wasn’t a trick of the light. Also, Carmilla’s already dark brown eyes had gone almost black in contrast to the four gleaming white canines that were already receding into her gums. Laura reached into the pocket of her cardigan for her glasses and watched as her eyes slowly returned to their normal colour.

“How does that not hurt?”

Whatever Carmilla was expecting, it obviously wasn’t that. She sat there with a dumbfounded expression on her face as Laura crossed the room and knelt beside her, causing the other woman to flinch again.

“Have you no survival instinct at all, Cupcake?” she hissed.

“I’ve been doing Krav Maga three times a week for the last twenty years,” replied Laura. “You’re just… Okay, who are you exactly?”

Carmilla said nothing for a moment, and when she finally spoke, it was so quiet that Laura had to lean closer to hear her. “No one who has seen my true nature has ever actually asked me that. Usually, it’s _what the hell are you_ or _get away from me, you fiend,_ or my personal favourite _you’re nothing but a monster_. There’s usually a lot of screaming too. Just one of the many perks of being a vampire.”

“A vampire?”

Carmilla nodded.

“You mean like in-“

“If you compare me to that sparkly twerp in Twilight, I swear to God I will bite you.”

“Oh, not at all,” replied Laura quickly who was about to make that very reference. “So, you don’t have a heartbeat?”

“Haven’t had one for over three centuries.”

“What about Mattie? Is she really your sister?”

“Yes. The bitch who created us insisted that we called her ‘Mother,’ so I guess that makes us sisters. But I’d rather not tempt fate by recounting that particular story, Cupcake. When we realised exactly what we were serving, Mattie, myself and ... one other dealt with her.“

Laura felt a chill run down her spine. There was something about Carmilla’s expression and tone that terrified her and the implications of what she had done or claimed to have done horrified her. Yet there was also a sense of loss in it that made her heart ache for the woman. There was something else she wasn’t saying.

“Did you lose someone, Carm?”

“I lost several people, but yes, one of them was dear to me. She was mine, and the fool sacrificed herself to defeat Mother,” she snarled. For a split second, her fangs were on display again. Despite her best efforts, Laura couldn’t repress a shiver, but even though she was on the verge of panic, she still leaned in for a closer look.

“I thought so,” she said. “The one on the top right doesn’t retract fully. Seriously, how is that not painful?”

Her voice no longer sounded like her own; it sounded shaky and muffled to Laura, almost as if it was coming from another room or as if she was talking underwater. She staggered to her feet and immediately felt like the floor was swaying underneath her. There didn’t seem to be enough air in the room when she tried to breathe, and she began to tremble uncontrollably. As her vision began to swim and she became more and more disorientated, Laura could hear someone repeatedly calling her name. She tried to shut it out as it got louder and more anxious by clasping her hands over her ears, but it refused to let her be, and Laura felt a sudden urge to scream.

As she fought to get any air into her lungs, Laura sensed someone holding her from behind. Their touch was gentle yet firm, and as the minutes passed, she could feel herself relaxing in their grip. When the hold on her loosened slightly, Laura’s shaking resumed until she felt a hand grasp her own. It was warm to the touch and its fingers intertwined easily in hers, almost as if they were made to fit in her grip and no one else’s. Laura’s breathing eased, although she still felt exhausted. The room gradually came into focus around her, and she felt herself being gently guided towards the couch. But the tiredness was overwhelming, and she was already asleep when Carmilla helped her to sit down.

***

When Laura woke up with a gasp, it was dark outside. She was lying on the couch with a blanket draped over her and her yellow pillow under her head. A fire was lit in the fireplace, but there was no sign of Carmilla. To Laura’s relief, she heard those familiar footsteps walking up the hall before Carmilla walked into the room holding her Tardis mug. She left it on the coffee table without looking at Laura and walked over to stoke the fire.

When she finally turned and saw Laura was awake, she looked relieved. Encouraged by her small smile, Carmilla walked over and placed her hand on her forehead before gently stroking her face. Laura sighed happily and leaned into the touch before she realised what she was doing.

“And Sleeping Beauty awakes. How do you feel, Liebling?”

“Better. I’m was afraid you’d left.”

All of a sudden, the room felt warmer to Laura. Figuring that it was the blanket, she pushed it off her and sat up slowly. It seemed to do the trick as her face no longer felt as hot as it was a few seconds ago. Carmilla reached for the mug and placed it into her hands. It smelt heavenly to Laura, and she took a sip. It was even better than she expected.

“Oh God, I am so marrying this hot chocolate. I mean, it’s even better than Laf’s.”

“I am honoured to be the one who introduced you to your true love,” replied Carmilla with a wry smile. “Although, you may want to drink it a little slower Cupcake because it’s still a little- “

“Hot! Oh God, so hot!”

“Exactly. Er… you got a little chocolate just here,” said Carmilla pointing to her own upper lip.

Without even thinking, Laura ran her tongue over her lip trying to get every last drop of her new favourite drink into her system. When she looked at Carmilla, the woman seemed to be gazing at a point just past her shoulder and was smiling softly to herself. Laura raised her mug to her face to hide her blush.

“I’m sorry, you must think I’m the biggest dork going.”

Carmilla looked at her in surprise. “No. That’s not what I was thinking.”

She didn’t say anything else, but Laura didn’t mind. The room was pleasantly cosy, and she could feel herself warming up inside. Laura also felt mildly ashamed of her earlier reaction to finding out her house guest was a vampire, but Carmilla didn’t seem to be holding it against her.

“Can I ask you something?”

Carmilla looked at her warily for a moment before nodding.

“I was just wondering what I should call you. I mean, Mattie calls you Mircalla…”

“Mircalla von Karnstein died at a ball for her eighteenth birthday. Carmilla will do fine,” she replied tersely.

Of course, Laura being Laura, she had so many other questions she wanted to ask Carmilla, but she was afraid the woman might get offended and leave. Sitting here with her felt right. It felt homely. That would all disappear when she discharged Carmilla from her care on Monday or if she left because Laura tried to pressurise into answering questions she wasn’t ready to answer.

But maybe that didn’t have to be the case? After all, she did tell Mattie she hadn’t anywhere to stay in Silas. And Carmilla had a job at the university, so she was going to stay in town anyway. The worst that could happen was that she would say no.

“What are you thinking about there, Cupcake?”

Carmilla was smiling at her again, and Laura was so distracted that it took her two attempts to place the empty mug on the coffee table.

“I just thought that maybe you could … and you can feel free to say no… just maybe… if you hadn’t found anywhere to stay… but it’s okay if you have, I mean you probably have for all I know… if you wanted to stay here. In this house. With me. At least until you found somewhere else if that’s what you wanted. No pressure. “

Carmilla’s smile dropped from her face. She looked stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before eventually answering.

“I don’t think vampires make good house guests, Laura.”

Her disappointment must have shown on her face because Carmilla got up quickly to sit beside her and take her hand in hers.

“Look Laura, I’m incredibly touched that you offered, but I come with a lot of baggage. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“I understand, Carmilla. You’re a three-hundred-year-old vampire who’s seen it all, and I’m just some silly mortal girl. I get it.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“So, what did you mean?”

“I don’t want you to feel obliged to offer me a place to stay. I’ll find somewhere.”

“You’re my friend, Carmilla. That’s what friends do. They help each other when they need it.”

Carmilla sighed. “Seriously, do you practice that pout in the mirror or is it just natural talent?”

“Don’t deflect, Carmilla. Please stay.”

“Oh God, fine. But only because it would feel like kicking a Labrador puppy if I refuse again,” replied Carmilla running her fingers through her hair. As Laura watched, a strand fell from her head and landed on her pillow. When she looked over at the coffee table, two more strands were visible in the firelight.

“Oh, Carmilla?” said Laura in her sweetest voice.

“You’re killing me, Hollis. What is it now?”

“There’s just one little teeny tiny thing I need you to do.”

Laura felt guilty for a split second at the vampire’s adorably puzzled expression before her hand shot out, and she grabbed Carmilla by the ear. Before Carmilla could react, Laura was dragging her out of the living room and down the hallway and towards her bedroom.

“Ow! Cupcake, that hurts. What the hell?”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it you big baby,” replied Laura as she gingerly entered the ensuite bathroom. “Look at the state of my damn shower. It as if a herd of cats threw up in here. Look at all this hair!”

“Actually, the correct term Cupcake is actually a destruction of cats -OW!”

“Well excuse me for not having three centuries to learn all the ins and outs of the English language. Do you realise how hard it is to translate everything in your head before you say it? Would you even know how smart I am in German? Try talking a mile in my shoes for once.”

“Don’t you mean walking…? Ow, Ow, that still hurts Cupcake,” said Carmilla as Laura twisted her ear a little harder before letting go.

“I know what I meant, Carmilla. The cleaning supplies are in the cupboard under the sink. I don’t care if you’re some badass vampire. I’m setting up a chore wheel, and as long as you’re under my roof, you will clean up after yourself.”

“Fine. Can I at least keep this room?”

“Hell, no. When you’re done here, you can help me make up the spare bedroom. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” sighed Laura. “This was my mother’s room. It would be just weird to have someone else sleeping in her bed. Wait, you do sleep don’t you? Because last night you were gone…. and oh! We’re hugging. Hey, I didn’t say stop,” said Laura when Carmilla tried to loosen her grip.

Laura marvelled at how their bodies seemed to fit naturally together. It felt comfortable and reassuring with their chins resting on each other’s shoulder and Carmilla gently stroking her back. To her disappointment, it was over too soon, and Carmilla slowly released her almost as if she was reluctant to let go. She looked at Laura for a moment as if she was pondering something but seemed hesitant to say what was on her mind.

“Carm, you know you can ask me anything, right?”

“I do have a question,” replied Carmilla. “No, forget it. It’s stupid. You’ll only laugh at me.”

“Oh come on,” said Laura grabbing her hands and swinging them playfully. “I promise I won’t laugh.

“Cupcake, what’s a chore wheel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gradually getting the hang of writing again and I hope to update a little quicker for Chapter 4. Fingers crossed :)
> 
> N.


	4. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, Bedsharing and Obliviousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what went wrong last night. But here's the full chapter and thanks for your patience.

_But dreams come through stone walls, light up dark rooms, or darken light ones, and their persons make their exits and their entrances as they please, and laugh at locksmiths._

_~0~_

 

It took Carmilla a few moments to realise that it was the silence that woke her. There wasn’t a sound in the house, but eventually she heard Laura’s soft, even breathing from the bedroom across the way and if she concentrated, she could also pick up the faint sound of her heart beating. Satisfied that she was fast asleep, Carmilla got out of bed, snuck out to the hall, and made her way to the kitchen.

Although she didn’t need the light, she switched it on anyway, just in case Laura woke up and decided she was in the mood for a midnight cookie. It wouldn’t have surprised Carmilla in the least. After they had cleaned out Laura’s shower and made up the guest room, they retired to the kitchen for a final cup of hot chocolate and some Netflix before bedtime.

Well, Carmilla had a cup of hot chocolate while watching in fascinated horror as Laura ate almost a whole packet of cookies. The frown she had on her face when there was only two left was almost childlike, and it looked as if it caused her physical pain to put them away in the cupboard again. Carmilla smiled at the memory as she opened the fridge and pulled out a milk carton.

She had expected Laura to put up more of a fuss when she told her what she needed it for, but she was surprisingly accommodating about it and merely insisted that Carmilla wrote her name on it in case they got mixed up. Not that there was a lot of cartons or food in general in the house, she noted ruefully. While Carmilla needed blood to survive, she still needed food too. As she sipped from the carton, she took out her phone and sent a message to Laf.

_**Gingersnap:** Karnstein, it’s 3 in the morning O_O_

_**Broodypants** : Are you open tomorrow morning or not?_

_**Gingersnap** : Oh, are you bringing Laura on a date? :D_

_**Broodypants** : Don’t be ridiculous. There’s just no food in this house._

_**Broodypants** : How is this woman even alive?_

_**Gingersnap** : One could say the same about you?_

_**Broodypants** : What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_**Gingersnap:** You’ve recovered quickly after your little accident on Friday._

_**Broodypants:** It wasn’t as dramatic as it looked. I’m fine._

_**Gingersnap:** Whatever you say, Karnstein._

_**Gingersnap:** The offer of some voluntary non-invasive tests is still open by the way._

_**Broodypants** : Don’t you recall what happened to you the last time you tried that? _

_**Gingersnap:** Now that you mention it, not really. Was that the same day I ended up in the hospital?_

_**Gingersnap:** I’ll settle for a hair sample._

_**Broodypants** : Remind me why I haven’t murdered you yet?_

_**Gingersnap:** Oh, I’m so scared :D_

“Definitely should have murdered them that time they jabbed me in the back with a syringe ‘for science,’” snarled Carmilla. That was one thing at least that she and Mattie agreed on earlier; any century where you couldn’t casually murder those who annoyed or inconvenienced you was a stupid century.

Thankfully, Laf was easily distracted by three things; a new conspiracy theory, some shiny laboratory glassware and Carmilla smashing their head into a table. But even after that particular incident, the way they used to observe Carmilla sometimes as if she was a specimen under a microscope often made her skin crawl and wonder how much Laf suspected. Sighing, she placed the half-full carton in the fridge and trudged back to her bedroom.

As she passed Laura’s room, she heard whimpering from inside. Carmilla paused outside the door and listened carefully. Laura was still asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare; her heart was racing, and at one point she cried out ‘you leave her alone.’ Satisfied that it was merely a bad dream, Carmilla was about to walk away when she suddenly heard Laura gasping for breath and screaming ‘Help me please!’

***

_She was in a huge old library where the shelves seemed to stretch upwards and onwards with books balanced precariously on each one. The bookcases seemed to groan in protest under the weight of so many items, and occasionally a book would fall somewhere in the distance, making Laura jump. There was also a gallery where the walls were covered with portraits of women done in various styles, or possibly the same woman as most of them had identical features. In the centre of the gallery, there was a stone figure positioned under an opening in the ceiling allowing the full moon to shine directly on it. As she stared at it, Laura realised she had seen the statue and the library before._

_“Seriously, a bona fide Weeping Angel? No more Dr. Who episodes before bed for you Hollis,” she scoffed. “But I still only have one shadow, so that’s good.”_

_The statue before her was on one knee, and the expression on its face was one of pure rage as it glared at a group portrait on the wall behind her. It held its hand to a slash on its throat and Laura marvelled at how the sculptor had gone to the trouble of carving the blood seeping between its fingers. A blade was driven through its chest and the statues other hand strained against the hilt as if it was trying to pull it out. It was almost as if the sculptor had driven the sword into the stone, then carved the statue around it._

_When she looked up again, she stepped back in surprise. Now the statue appeared to be glaring at her, and the hatred in its eyes was palpable. Laura backed slowly away, keeping a wary eye on it. “Don’t blink Laura,” she said with a nervous giggle. Maybe she was dreaming, but there was no way in Hell or Hogwarts she was turning her back on that._

_Just as she reached the doorway, she heard more books falling and then a crash as if a bookcase had been tipped over. In the distance, she heard footsteps running in her direction and Laura scurried into a corner of the gallery. The footsteps grew louder, and she heard exhausted weeping before a woman in a white dress stumbled into the room and collapsed in a heap before the statue._

_A cracking sound began to reverberate through the room. Confused, Laura looked around for the source, but an ear-splitting shriek distracted her, and when she turned, the woman was recoiling from the statue as it stepped down from its pedestal. She seemed frozen to the spot as it reached toward her._

_“You leave her alone!” cried Laura, dashing from her hiding place._

_The statue turned its head with that same cracking noise and stared at her._

_Laura blinked._

_In that split second, it was looming over her. For a moment, Laura imagined it looked surprised before a vicious shove sent her crashing to the ground at its feet. The statue began kneeling on her chest, driving the air from her lungs. As it leaned over her, its face gradually getting closer, its features began to morph and change. The woman in the white dress watched in horror as Laura reached out desperately to her._

_“Help me, please!” she screamed._

_***_

When Carmilla tried the door handle, it was locked. As she frantically searched for a key, she could hear Laura’s breathing grew more frantic. Eventually, Carmilla peeked through the keyhole to see what was going on.

Laura was lying on her back on the bed, but she was reaching out to the side, almost as if she was trying to grasp someone’s hand. As her sight adjusted to the gloom, Carmilla was taken aback to see she wasn’t alone. There was a dark, indistinct shape on the bed that appeared to be sitting on Laura’s chest.

After trying the handle one last time, Carmilla threw herself against the door and rebounded with a curse. Growling in frustration, she sprang to her feet, placed her hands on the wood and began pushing. The door creaked in protest for a few seconds before flying open and crashing into the bedroom wall, causing Carmilla to stumble into the room and faceplant on the floor. Once she found her feet again, she turned quickly to check on Laura.

There was no sign of anyone else in the bedroom, but Laura’s eyes were half open, and she wasn’t moving. But when Carmilla got closer, she sat up suddenly in the bed and took a wheezing breath. Her eyes fixed on Carmilla in a panicked stare.

“It’s okay. You just had a nightmare, Cupcake.”

Despite her terrified expression, Laura looked as if she was ready to attack Carmilla and she was uncertain what to do or say. The decision was taken out of her hands when Laura threw herself into her arms and held onto her for dear life. Carmilla held the trembling woman close as she cried on her shoulder until the trembling subsided eventually. But she still didn’t let go as Carmilla stroked her scalp and hummed soothingly into her ear.

Laura slowly withdrew from Carmilla, seeming embarrassed by her behaviour. She wrung her hands in the bedsheets and looked all around the room, anywhere really but at Carmilla. The silence was unbearably awkward between them.

“Well, I’m going back to bed, Cupcake, so I’ll leave you to it.”

As she got up from the bed, Laura grabbed her by the wrist.

“Wait! Please.”

Laura gave her the most heart-rending sad face she had ever seen, a face she had seen before on several women when she handed them over to her mother. It was a combination of disbelief, despair and a sliver of hope that she wasn’t really giving them up to an unspeakable fate.

“Don’t go, Carm. Please,” she whispered. She reached over to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets back. She said nothing, but her eyes kept flicking between Carmilla and the empty space beside her.

Maybe Mattie was right. She was getting soft. But even Mattie who was blunt to the point of making Laf look diplomatic would have crumbled before Laura’s pleading look.

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Carmilla replied, rolling her eyes.

A tentative smile was her reward.

“But, I’m warning you, Cupcake. You better not be a blanket hog.”

“I would never,” replied Laura in mock outrage. But she had a small smile on her face as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

“And if you snore or fart, I’m banishing you to the couch.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” giggled Laura as she settled back under the covers.

“Don’t test me, Cupcake.”

***

_She was conscious of being asleep, in her own room and bed and yet she still could still see everything as clear as day. Movement caught her eye, and she sat up slightly, bracing herself on her elbows. Her curtains were open, and something was sitting on her window seat looking up at the night sky. As if it sensed it was being watched, it turned and leaped down. To her eyes, it looked like a large black cat or even a panther._

_It sprang up onto the bed and yawned hugely before settling beside her. She had the strangest feeling that she knew this animal and that it would never hurt her. Satisfied, she lay down again._

***

Laura woke up some hours later with the summer sun shining through her bedroom window and a little puzzled as to why her bed felt cosier than usual. Glancing to the side, she noticed the clock on her bedside table read 10:30 and she sighed happily. She didn’t have work this Sunday, and she suddenly remembered that she also had the week off to do some odd jobs around the house. The only thing she had to worry about was the Silas Alumni dinner that Betty and Danny were hosting in the newly renovated Great Hall at the university later, an event she didn’t particularly want to attend. After that, her time was her own. But it was still too early to think of such things, and Laura tried to snuggle further into the bedcovers to get more comfortable.

As she felt herself fall asleep again, she was dimly aware of something shifting beside her, something that made murmuring noises of protest. Something that placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer until she was nestled against a warm body.

Laura’s eyes shot open, sleep the farthest thing from her mind at this point. She lay very still, and it took her a moment to remember that she’d persuaded Carmilla to sleep in her bed after a nightmare, a nightmare that was already fading from her memory. At some point during the night, they had drifted towards the middle of the bed where Carmilla was lying on her back and still fast asleep. When she tried to slip out of Carmilla’s grip, the other woman tightened her hold on what was now a very mortified Laura.

“Are you kidding me, Carm?” she muttered.

Eventually, Carmilla’s grip relaxed slightly and Laura turned cautiously until she was lying on her left side. However, Carmilla’s arm was still stuck under her in a position that was bound to be uncomfortable, even for a vampire. While Laura was working up the courage to sneak out of bed, Carmilla shifted and rolled until she was flush against her back. She draped her other arm around Laura’s waist and sighed in contentment before beginning to snore softly.

_Oh, come on!_

But Carmilla pressed against her back felt like the most relaxing thing ever. As the minutes passed and the sun began to light up the room, Laura’s breathing began to fall into sync with Carmilla’s, and before long, she was asleep again.

***

When Carmilla awoke, she noticed it was just after noon and Laura was still asleep. But she also had her head tucked under Carmilla’s chin and was clutching onto her t-shirt with both hands.

“Hmm, I see someone’s a cuddler,” she whispered.

Laura frowned in her sleep as if she disagreed with the comment, but she didn’t wake up. Carmilla gently pushed her off to the side and prised Laura’s fingers off her t-shirt, a task that proved more difficult than she imagined as even in sleep, the other woman seemed reluctant to let go. She let out a disgruntled noise as Carmilla got out of bed and placed the covers back over her.

Once she was back in her room, Carmilla checked her phone and found she had two missed calls, one from Laf and the other from Mattie. But she also had several texts from Laf warning her that if she wasn’t in by 12:30 to pick up breakfast, it was going in the trash. In addition to those, she had a text from Mattie proposing a girls night out ‘like the old days’ for later that night, and finally, there was one from the Deans Office asking her to confirm her attendance at the Silas Alumni dinner that night and asking whether she was bringing a plus one.

She answered that one first.

Mattie was not impressed when Carmilla rang her to say she already had plans that evening but grumpily agreed to take a rain check for another night and to loan her the rental car. But when Carmilla told her of the previous night's events, Mattie insisted on staying in the area for a while. They may have dealt with Mother and her acolytes, but even after all this time, they could never be sure they had got every last one. 

After she had a shower and dressed, Carmilla made a quick trip to The Anglerfish and picked up her order from two hungover staff (Natalie and Elsie according to their nametags). The sound of a minor explosion and a lot of cursing from the kitchen told her that thankfully, Laf was too busy to come out and deal with her. Outside, there was no one on the streets, but Carmilla still ducked into a side lane before teleporting herself to Laura’s hallway.

To her initial surprise, however, Laura was in the hall. But that wasn’t the most astonishing thing to Carmilla.

Laura had a toolbox on a workbench beside her, a drill in her hand and a tool belt around her waist as she worked on the bedroom door that Carmilla had forced open the previous night. As she watched in wonder, Laura manoeuvered the heavy door into place against the jamb, lined up the hinges and screwed them into place. Taking a grip of the handle, she swung the door back and forward and nodded in satisfaction at her work. Carmilla gazed in wonder until Laura turned and spotted her.

“What the-? How did you get in? Or out for that matter?”

_Shit. Busted._

It was also a little hard to think when Laura was standing there with her hands on her hips, looking equal parts annoyed and puzzled. There was a sheen of sweat on a set of bare, incredibly toned arms which wasn’t helping Carmilla’s concentration in the slightest.

Maybe the 21st century wasn’t so bad after all she thought as she licked her lips.

“Carmilla!” snapped Laura.

Snapping to attention, Carmilla placed the bags on the hall table and focussed. A second later she was back outside the front door.

“What the-. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?”

If she was going to get into trouble, Carmilla decided she might as well have some fun in the meantime. She knocked twice on the door. It was almost worth it for the astonished look on Laura’s face when she opened the door, and Carmilla gave her a smirk and a cheeky wave. Almost.

“Did you just poof yourself onto my front porch?”

“What! I do not ‘poof,’ Cupcake. I teleport.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you poofed from my hallway to the outside of the house.”

“Teleported,” repeated Carmilla with a growl.

Laura gave her a mischievous look. “So that’s how you’ve been getting in and out. You’ve been poofing yourself out of the house and back in again.”

“Oh God, can we please stop calling it that?” replied Carmilla sullenly as she stomped inside. “Way to ruin my whole air of mystery, Cupcake.”

“Oh, come on, I was just teasing, Carm. But seriously though, I must give you a set of keys. I mean, I could do without the weird black mist or whatever this is,” she said, waving her hands to dispel the smoky residue that still lingered in the hall.

“Okay, I was wrong. Now it’s completely ruined.”

“Oh, don’t pout like that, you grump. It’s actually pretty cool.”

“Too little, too late Hollis. So, what’s with the Bob the Builder gear anyway?”

“Well, someone ruined my door last night. Now I know it was a very good reason, “said Laura hastily when Carmilla frowned at her, “but I had to replace the lock, take the door down to replace and re-align the hinges, then stick it back up again. No biggie,” she replied while trying to blow some strands of hair out of her face.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises, Cupcake? What other talents are you hiding from me?” Carmilla stepped closer to push those distracting hairs our of Laura’s face and behind her ear. “It’s going to be one lucky girl who gets you for a wife.”

Laura didn’t reply immediately. To Carmilla’s puzzlement, she began to blush and rubbed at the ear where Carmilla had brushed those errant hairs. 

“Yeah, right,” scoffed Laura eventually. “I don’t know how familiar you are with Silas, but it’s a bit of a dating wasteland, especially when you’re a lesbian. This place was falling apart when I moved here from the university and given that my dating life sucked and continues to suck, I’ve had plenty of time to take weekend classes in carpentry, plumbing, and electrics to fix it up. This place is all I really have of my Mother,” she said sadly. 

Carmilla didn’t know what to say to that but knew enough not to mention just how familiar she was with Silas. Not yet anyway. Laura’s eyes lit up however when she saw the bags with the Anglerfish logo on them.

“You got breakfast. Oh my God, best roommate ever!”

Laura grabbed the bags with one hand, Carmilla’s hand with the other and practically dragged her to the kitchen. To Carmilla’s surprise, Laura didn’t mention her nightmare again, and she felt it was probably for the best. There didn’t seem to be any point in scaring her all over again about something Carmilla may have imagined, even though she and Mattie disagreed on that point earlier. Instead, she listened as Laura chatted happily about the work she’d been doing on the house and the stuff she’d bought at auctions to furnish it. Her enthusiasm was rather endearing, although Carmilla also got the impression that Laura wasn’t used to being listened to so attentively. Every now and again, she’d stop and look quizzically at Carmilla as if surprised she was still interested.

It only got awkward when Carmilla mentioned the party that was on at the university later. Laura’s mood changed immediately. She chased a piece of waffle around the plate with her fork and gave noncommittal answers until Carmilla pointedly cleared her throat.

“I’m sure I’m going to regret this Cupcake, but what’s wrong?”

“I’m not going.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, don’t get me wrong. I liked my time in Silas, I really did. But I didn’t really have any other friends there apart from Betty and Danny, and they graduated after my first year. Because I didn’t live on the campus or in student accommodation, it was hard to make any new friends, and I couldn’t bring them back here because the place was a wreck. So, while everyone else was organising pool parties and mixers, I was studying, attending carpentry class, and watching YouTube videos on how to install electric wiring and modern plug sockets. If I wasn’t doing those things, I was shopping around for second-hand furniture. They’ll have all these cool memories to share, and I’ll be the wallflower who has no one to talk to.”

“Well,” replied Carmilla, “maybe you’ll have a good time if you went with someone else that wouldn’t know many people there either.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen. Where would I find someone on such short notice?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps someone we both know got a last-minute invitation and would appreciate your company.”

Laura said nothing while Carmilla kept her face blank and patiently counted to ten in her head.

“By any chance, do you think you might know anyone like that, Cupcake?”

Laura looked up and smiled for the first time since Carmilla mentioned the dinner. “Oh God, I’m so slow. I understand you now.”

_About damn time, Cupcake._

“Did Laf tell you they got an invite too? I’d forgotten they were at Silas. I’ll ring them now and check. Now where did I leave my phone?” she muttered as she ran out of the kitchen.

Carmilla sat there alone at the kitchen table, holding her head in her hands.

“Wait, it couldn’t be Laf,” shouted Laura from the hall. “They’re not allowed within a mile of the university since they were expelled. Their tribunal was particularly clear on that point.”

“I wasn’t bloody talking about Junior Holtzman,” groaned Carmilla.

“And where am I going to find this mystery person in the next 6-8 hours?” said Laura from the doorway. “And why are you frowning at me like that? What did I do?”

“Oh, for the love of… Hollis, you are possibly the most oblivious woman I have ever met in my life, and that’s saying something.”

“Hey, rude!”

“I’m trying to ask you to be my date for tonight, you dork.”

Laura stood there, her mouth hanging open before realization dawned on her face. “Oh, you meant you.”

“Oh God, please stake me and put me out of my misery because this is possibly the most mortifying conversation I have ever had.”

“Oh, wow. You’re asking me. That is… Yes.”

“Too late, I’ve changed my mind. I’m going on my own.”

“Don’t you dare, Karnstein. No taksie backsies, them’s the rules.”

Carmilla gave her a blank look.

“Cupcake, I will never understand what you just said,” she replied eventually, “but I think we should start getting ready.”

Laura’s face fell at Carmilla’s last comment.

“What is it now?” she sighed.

“I don’t have anything to wear,” said Laura miserably. “I mean this is a super fancy occasion that Betty and Danny will use to solicit donations, headhunt for talent and do adult stuff like networking. Their whole lives are wrapped up in the university and in Silas. That’s not for me. It’s a terrible idea. I’m not going.”

“Jesus, Cupcake, I’m getting whiplash here,” snapped Carmilla.

“Stop calling me that! My name is not Cupcake or Cutie, it’s Laura!”

Carmilla was stunned into silence at her outburst. Although she was quite prepared to go on her own if it came to it, the thoughts of leaving Laura alone tonight made her queasy. Besides, the woman looked like she needed a break. So, she decided to try one last time, and if Laura still refused, she’d text the organisers back and make some excuse that she was still feeling unwell from her accident. Either way, she got to spend time with Laura which didn’t seem like the worst idea in the world.

Carmilla was never so thankful that Mattie wasn’t around for this. She’d never live it down.

“Laura, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have got annoyed. It’s just… I’m twenty-nine, and I just thought… It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I thought I’d have my life in order at this point. I graduated top of my class and yet I’m working at a nursing home where the patients drive me nuts while my classmates are all working in places and cities I’ve only ever read about or seen on their Facebook posts. I thought at my age that I’d be working in one of the bigger Austrian hospitals and heading up my own team. After a fulfilling days work, I’d come home and make dinner with my wife while we’d talk about each other’s workday. Maybe we’d both take some time to travel the world, then settle down and adopt a child who’d post badly drawn pictures of us on the refrigerator. We’d wear cute sweaters at Christmas and bake gingerbread, watch all the BBC Christmas Specials and the Strauss New Year’s concert on TV… and I don’t know why I’m telling you this because you probably think it’s all stupid and mushy.”

“Just the Christmas sweater part,” drawled Carmilla. “Those things are a crime against humanity. If I was your wife, there’s no way in hell I’d wear one of those abominations.”

“They are not,” said Laura with a pout.

“Look, I’ll tell you what. We go to this shindig together- just hear me out first… and stay for the dinner. Anytime you want to leave, you tell me, and we’re out of there. What do you say?”

Laura said nothing, but Carmilla could she was wavering. All it would take was one little push. She reached across the table and took Laura’s hand in hers.

“Oh come on Laura, you’re not going to let me go on my own, are you? I think these things are a lot more bearable with a pretty girl for company.”

Right on cue, Laura blushed. “Flatterer,” she said with a smile.

“Actually, I was talking about me, Cutie.”

Laura’s jaw dropped in shock. “You raging … bad person. I can’t believe you… and you’re teasing me again.”

A smirk and wink was her answer.

“Okay, fine. You can be my arm candy,” Laura huffed. “But I still don’t know what to wear.”

“Laura, trust me. I have a few centuries experience of getting ready for parties. Just leave it all to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Maybe some waltzing?


	5. I Just Want to Dance with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting our Strictly Ballroom on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments :) I hope you like this too.

_I got a feeling that you’ve a heart like mine_

_So let it show, let it shine_

_If we have a chance to make one heart of two_

_Then I just want to dance with you_

George Strait: I Just Want to Dance with You.

 

Finding something for herself to wear turned out to be a lot easier than Carmilla expected. Once she got past some of the distinctly ‘Laura’ fashion choices (that owl sweater. a shirt with giraffes on it and some other cutesy items she wished she could forget), she found a plain black suit mixed in with some medical scrubs. After holding it up against herself in the mirror and admiring the cut, Carmilla’s practiced eye knew that it would fit her perfectly.

But as she stared into the cavernous old wardrobe for the next fifteen minutes, she was a little stumped as to what Laura could wear. Despite finally agreeing to go, Carmilla knew she was just one step away from changing her mind again. She was on the verge of giving up when a familiar label caught her eye.

At the back of the wardrobe behind a bunch of winter coats that all looked too big for Laura, Carmilla noticed a garment bag with an embossed label that she’d last seen when Mattie conscripted her to help with her shopping in London earlier that year. That had been pure torture as Mattie’s promise of ‘ _Oh for heaven’s sake, it’ll only be for the morning. It’s just my casual summer wardrobe, so it’s all off the rack anyway Mircalla. Well maybe part of the afternoon too, but no more’_ turned into a week of popping into every department store and boutique in Kensington. The fawning of obsequious shop assistants grated on her nerves, but they usually left her alone after a few minutes. Mattie and her credit cards were far more interesting anyway, especially as she knew exactly how to charm the shop assistants and was always courteous to anyone who gave her good service.

Carmilla reached in to retrieve the bag. When she unzipped it and saw what was inside, she knew it would be perfect for the event and for Laura. It was a sleeveless slim-fit red dress with a square neckline and a hem that fell just below her own knee when she held it up to the mirror. On the right person, it was going to be stunning. Leaving it inside its see-through plastic covering, she laid it out carefully on Laura’s bed, looking forward to the other woman’s reaction.

Once Carmilla had dressed and finished styling her hair in the guest room, she waited patiently. Finally, she heard a surprised ‘oh’ from Laura’s room when she came out of the bathroom and then nothing for what felt like the longest ten seconds of her life. Just as Carmilla began to think it was a stupid decision on her part, she heard what sounded like a person jumping up and down in delight or possibly dancing on the spot. It stopped abruptly with a loud thud and a muttered ‘Motherfricker.’

Sensing she was going to be waiting for a while, Carmilla sat down in an old leather armchair with her favourite copy of Poe’s works and opened it to _The Premature Burial_. It was hard to concentrate though with the noise coming from the bedroom across the way. She winced at what sounded like Laura enthusiastically stripping the plastic wrapping from the dress and hoped it would survive the encounter.

After a few minutes, Carmilla couldn’t help smiling when she heard what sounded like Laura walking up and down her room, and she put her book aside. They had thirty minutes before the dinner which was plenty of time, but she grabbed her wallet and Mattie’s car keys anyway and crossed the hall to see if she was ready yet. She paused briefly outside when she heard Laura whispering something that sounded like _Girl the hell up, Hollis_ before knocking.

“Just a moment, Carm… Okay, you can come in, but you have to promise you won’t laugh.”

“Oh, for the love of…,” Carmilla began as she opened the door. But the words died on her tongue when she saw Laura. She was standing beside her bed, fiddling with one of the dress straps on her shoulder with one hand while smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on the front with the other.

“So, what do you think, Carm?” she asked.

It took a few seconds before Carmilla felt able to respond. Laura looked amazing.

“Beautiful,” she whispered eventually.

Instead of blushing as Carmilla expected, Laura seemed to get a burst of confidence as she suddenly straightened her posture and stood taller. Now the red dress looked even better, almost as if it was made with Laura in mind. It fitted her perfectly and set off her bare arms and shoulders to perfection.

“It was on sale, and I never thought I’d actually wear it to anything,” replied Laura as she admired her reflection in the mirror and did a little twirl. When she turned to look again at Carmilla, she frowned slightly.

“Hey, is that my funeral suit?”

“Sorry, what?” replied Carmilla who was still distracted.

Laura’s confidence seemed to vanish suddenly, and she began babbling. “Oh no, it looks good. I mean, really good. On you. Black looks good on you. It’s good. I mean, talk about working it. Damn Girl, you look hot.”

Carmilla thought she was imagining things until Laura clapped her hands to her mouth. She was completely lost for words whereas the other woman looked horrified. And even though Laura’s blushing was rapidly becoming one of her favourite things, Carmilla didn’t have time for whatever she decided to say next, no matter how charming she found it.

“Cupcake, you talk too much,” she said as she stepped into Laura’s space and took hold of her wrists. 

“I…I’m sorry…” began Laura.

“I don’t blame you, Hollis. I mean, look at me. Honestly, 12/10 would bang.”

“Oh my God, you are so full of yourself,” giggled Laura. “But I do love what you’ve done with your hair. Hold on, there’s an eyelash on your cheek… Okay, got it.”

“My hero,” drawled Carmilla after a few seconds as she cleared her throat. “So, how about we blow this joint so that I can show off my… ‘arm candy’ I believe was the phrase you used?”

She was rewarded with a beaming smile. “I thought we agreed you were my arm candy, Karnstein.”

“Cutie, I’m going to let you have that one because we’re running a little late and we still need a little something to complete your outfit.” Rummaging once more in Laura’s wardrobe, she finally found a tuxedo jacket that set off the dress perfectly.

“Okay, turn around, face the mirror and hold out your arms. And we’ll just slip this on… lift your hair… perfect. Now, what do you think?” Carmilla asked as she patted down the shoulders and adjusted the lapels.

“Oh, wow,” replied Laura eventually.

“Is that a good wow?”

“I look …”

“Hot?” replied Carmilla with a cheeky wink.

“Hey!”

“Just teasing, Cutie. But seriously, yes. I’m going to bring Mattie's car up to the porch, so get your shoes on and meet me outside.”

Laura was still striking poses in the mirror when she heard a car horn outside a few minutes later. Once she’d checked that everywhere was secure, she made her way to the front door and almost walked into it when she found it was still locked and bolted on the inside.

“Damn it, Carmilla!”

She stomped back to her bedroom, grumbling ‘stupid, inconsiderate vampire’ the whole way and retrieved what she needed from the floor safe she’d installed the previous month.

Outside, Carmilla was leaning against the fanciest BMW Laura had ever seen and had the passenger door already open for her. Her smug expression faltered slightly when she saw Laura’s face, but she held out her hand as if to help her into the car. Instead, Carmilla was left standing there with a flabbergasted expression as Laura dropped a set of keys into her palm instead.

“New rule as of now,” declared Laura as she climbed into the car. “No more poufing in and out of the house. Everyone living here is to use their damn keys.”

“Lame,” groaned Carmilla. “And I told you before, it’s teleporting.”

“Don’t push it, Carm!”

**~0~**

When they arrived at the university, Carmilla parked the car and hopped out to open the passenger door. But Laura had beaten her to it and was about to get out when Carmilla offered her hand to help. She looked at it and Carmilla in puzzlement before accepting it and stepping carefully out of the car.

“Cupcake, I’d swear from your expression that no one ever held a door open for you before.”

“No one actually has,” said Laura before bursting into laughter. “I’m sorry, but your face. You look so outraged. It’s actually very flattering.”

“I swear to God that this century has absolutely no manners,” snarled Carmilla. “And to think my father once had a peddler tied to a post, flogged with a cart whip and branded with a hot iron for accidentally bumping into me at a May Day fair.” At Laura’s stunned expression, she hastily added, “Papa was a cruel man though, even for the time. When I dared to protest, I wasn’t allowed off the estate for nearly a year. When I did, it was to arrange my wedding to some decrepit, heirless old man on the neighbouring estate so that Papa could get his land when he died.”

“Carmilla!” gasped Laura.

“Meh, he died three centuries ago. He was murdered with me at my betrothal ball, and I made my peace with it a long time ago. He’s not even a footnote in history and trust me, I’ve looked. So anyway, bygones. Shall we?” Carmilla said, offering Laura her arm.

To her surprise, Laura took it without asking any questions. Mattie had warned her that she’d never know a moments peace once Laura found out about her, yet she had never asked her anything Carmilla wasn’t ready to answer willingly. As they handed in Laura’s jacket to the cloakroom attendant and entered the dining hall, Carmilla felt a small flicker of hope that someone would accept her as she was, tragic backstory and all. But she was distracted from her musing when Laura suddenly gripped her arm a little tighter. When Carmilla looked at her in puzzlement, she was staring straight ahead at a tall blonde haired woman in the centre of the room who was surrounded by people that seemed to be hanging onto her every word.

It was Betty Spielsdorf, Dean of Silas University. Carmilla noted that although she was nothing like Mother when she held the same position, they did have one or two things in common. Betty had the same steely demeanour as Lilita Morgan, and judging by the interview candidate who had run from the room with tears streaming down his face before she was called in, the same intolerance for people she considered to be wasting her time.

The entire interview board had appeared to be terrified of Betty. But then again, none of them had ever met her mother or even Mattie, so they had no idea what true terror was. Carmilla had found her interview almost insultingly easy, and when it was over, Betty offered her the position on the condition that she started in a week’s time. To the gasps of the interview board, she promised to let them by the following Monday. The dean had merely smiled as if amused at her audacity and said she’d be happy to wait until then.

It was at that point that one of the board members fainted, another pulled out an inhaler for an apparent asthma attack while the other two looked at Betty as if she’d grown an extra head.

Carmilla recognised several of the people around the dean from the front pages of Mattie’s dreary business magazines and someone else that was possibly the Austrian Prime Minister. Judging by the way Laura tightened her grip further on her arm and tucked herself against her body, she seemed to recognise them too. But as far as Carmilla was concerned, it wasn’t quite as aristocratic or select as most of the events she had attended as a young vampire with Mattie and her mother, but she supposed she could tolerate them for one evening for Laura’s sake. 

Danny Lawrence stood beside Betty, chatting to another bunch of politicians and Sherman, who had worn his dress uniform for the occasion. She spotted them as soon as they entered and waved excitedly as she leaned over to whisper in her wife’s ear. Betty’s slightly bored expression changed to one of surprised delight as she looked up and caught their eye. She passed her empty champagne flute to the man who may or may not have been the Prime Minister, leaving him there with his jaw hanging. The crowd parted before her like the Red Sea for Moses as she made her way towards them.

“Laur, you came!” she said, wrapping Laura in a hug, and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Well, you know me Betts; I wouldn’t miss one of your parties for the world,” said Laura grinning.

“You’re such a terrible liar Hollis, but I love you anyway,” replied Betty, rolling her eyes affectionately.

Carmilla marvelled at the easy, familiar way Laura and Betty acted around each other, but she also noticed two things. The first was the various degrees of resentment in some of the faces of the guests around them as they watched the two women. The other thing was that Laura seemed a little uncomfortable around Betty. It wasn’t something that was noticeable to the ordinary person, but to someone with her centuries of experience, it was easy to spot. Laura’s laughs weren’t as free as usual, her smiles were slightly strained, and she touched Betty a little less than the other woman touched her.

“Hey Karnstein, didn’t think I’d see you here after what happened on Friday.”

Carmilla turned to find a slightly breathless Danny Lawrence standing behind her.

“Thanks to you Lawrence, I had a very good doctor,” she replied turning to find Laura and Betty were nowhere to be seen. “And my plus one seems to have vanished with your wife.”

“You and Laura came together? That’s wonderful,” said Danny.

“Steady on, Red. She just asked me to be her date for tonight.”

“I know my sister, Carmilla. And if she asked you to be her date, then I’m Xena the Warrior Princess.”

“You’re tall enough to be her anyway,” replied Carmilla with a smirk.

To her surprise, Danny burst out laughing. “That is the first decent laugh I’ve had tonight. I hate these damn things. They’re such a sausage fest at the best of times, and this one is no exception.”

“So why do you attend then?”

“I do it for Betty,” said Danny with a soft smile. “She’s trying to make something of Silas, and I support her as best as I can. I don’t know if you’re aware of the history of this place, but it was shut down for a while in the 1950’s for reasons that no one wants to talk about. I mean, the Austrian government have even sealed all the records from that time, and they still won’t give us permission to demolish and replace some of the old buildings on the site. Strangely enough, none of the locals that were alive then will talk about it either.”

“I’m sure that the Lustig Theatre disappearing into a bottomless pit of lava a few years ago didn’t help matters with the government. Not for me, thank you,” Carmilla said with a gracious smile to a young waitress who offered her champagne.

“Bloody Laf and their ridiculous experiments,” sighed Danny, swiping a glass and draining it in one gulp. “They still won’t tell anyone what they were up to. But thanks to Betty's hard work, we were listed as one of the top ten universities in Austria last year. “

Carmilla sighed internally as Danny began listing all the wonderful things her wife had done for the university and the economic benefits it was bringing to the town of Silas and Styria in general. She stared longingly at the drinks trays and cursed the fact that she was driving. Not that it would have any difference to her vampire constitution anyway, but she had to keep up appearances. When she saw the Dragon Volant 1874 label on one of the bottles, Carmilla resolved to steal one later. At the other side of the hall, she spotted Betty glancing at her while talking to Laura, and it didn’t look like she was going to be finished any time soon.

It was going to be a long night.

~0~

“So Laur, you and Carmilla?” said Betty. “Fill me in.”

“Betts, don’t even go there,” said Laura warningly.

“What? I’m just wondering why my new history professor is throwing heart eyes in your direction every time I look over at her.”

“What!” said Laura, looking around her.

“Please, make it more obvious,” said Betty, laughing as she threw an arm around Laura’s shoulder. “Although, I see now they’re not just on her part.”

“Betty, stop,” groaned Laura. “She’s just a friend. I’ve only known her two days.”

“A friend, eh? Tell me everything!”

Laura sighed to herself. This was going to be a long night.

~0~

Dinner wasn’t as bad as either of them expected. They were placed together at a round table for seven to Laura’s apparent relief. Sherman and Danny sat on Laura’s left, and Betty was sitting on the other side of Danny. On her other side was the politician she’d seen earlier (who actually was the Prime Minister to Carmilla’s impressed surprise) and between him and Carmilla was the new university librarian.

At first, Carmilla thought Betty was joking when she introduced him to her. He looked like he was ready to apologise for his own existence and for having the cheek to breath the same air as them. Although he turned out to be a fascinating conversationalist, Carmilla felt the strangest sense of deja-vu when speaking to JP Armitage. But she assumed that she had probably known an ancestor of his at some point in her long life and thought no more about it. On her other side, Laura chatted happily with Danny and her father. Occasionally, she seemed nervous, and her hand would brush against Carmilla’s under the table. When that happened, she would squeeze Laura’s hand reassuringly and be rewarded with a grateful smile each time.

Once or twice, Carmilla thought she caught Sherman looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. The first time, Laura’s smile distracted her, and on the second occasion, JP was eagerly sharing his plan for tidying up the library catalogue which in his opinion had taken on a life of its own and needed a complete reorganisation. She excused herself from the table at that point, telling JP that she needed the ladies room. Much as she loved libraries and how they were organised, Carmilla would have preferred to be buried alive rather than listen to another word from him on the shortcomings of the Dewey Decimal System.

When she came back, the orchestra was playing, and a few brave souls had ventured out onto the dance floor. Carmilla noticed Laura staring wistfully at the couples dancing under the chandeliers and the way her eyes lingered on Danny and Betty. What the two of them lacked in in dancing ability, they more than made up in enthusiasm. Betty laughed uproariously while Danny danced with the confidence that only the slightly drunk could muster.

She walked up to Laura and held her hand out. “May I have this dance?”

Laura jumped slightly and stared wide-eyed at Carmilla’s outstretched hand. “I couldn’t possibly…” she began.

Carmilla took a quick look around her to make sure no one was watching them. The last thing she wanted was for Laura to get so flustered that she became the centre of attention of the whole room. She’d only known her for forty-eight hours and already sensed that the woman would die of embarrassment.

“Laura, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Carm.”

“Good. Now look out there and tell me what you see.”

“Apart from some dreadful dancing?”

“True, but what else?” replied Carmilla as she stepped behind Laura and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Laura didn’t respond immediately, but she inclined her head slightly so that her face rested against Carmilla’s. “They’re having a good time,” she eventually replied.

“Also true, up to a point. But when I see a couple dancing Laura, I also see a conversation between two people. I observe how their movements and bodies convey how they feel and what they think about each other. When I watch your sister and her wife, I see the love they share for one another even though their technique is appalling. Those two over there with the stiff movements? I see a couple that have fallen out of love and will travel home tonight in silence to separate bedrooms. And if you turn your head towards the edge of the crowd, you’ll see a moment of shimmering possibility between two young women at their first formal dance together. Any moment now, they’ll find the courage to join the other dancers. And… there they go.”

“Oh, wow. They really did.”

“So, what do you say, Laura?”

“It does look like fun. Okay, but I haven’t danced since Betty and Danny’s wedding.”

The orchestra began playing a waltz that Carmilla didn’t recognise. But Laura’s eyes lit up when she heard it.

“Oh, I know this one. It’s from Cinderella. That was the first dance they did as a married couple.”

“What, the Walt Disney cartoon?”

“No, silly. I’m talking about the film with Lily James. Well, maybe the animated version had it too, but for as long as I can remember, I’ve hated all that princess culture crap. Besides, Kim Possible was more my type of cartoon anyway. Anyway, Danny and I took ballroom dancing lessons for her wedding, and she also made me practice the waltz from that film with her for weeks before she married Betty.”

“You and Big Red? Now that I would have paid good money to see.”

“Don’t be mean,” pouted Laura. “I actually know this one. Sort of.”

“Well, you have the advantage of me, Cupcake. Why don’t you lead until I figure out the steps?”

“Prepare to be swept off your feet, Karnstein,” said Laura with a wink.

“Smooth Sundance, real smooth. Except for the part where you did that with both eyes.”

“Shut up,” mumbled Laura grabbing Carmilla’s hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. “Come on, it’s time to get our Strictly Ballroom on.”

Carmilla staggered two steps after her. “Cupcake, we really need to have a conversation about you pulling me around the place. Oh, real mature Hollis,” she grumbled when Laura turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

It only took Carmilla a few seconds to realise that it was a very simple waltz, at least where the steps were concerned. But she let Laura lead anyway even though she was stiff and awkward. The fact that she practically held Carmilla at arm’s length wasn’t helping, and she kept staring at their feet, her tongue stuck out in concentration. Eventually, Carmilla had enough.

“Laura, let me try something.”

Carmilla gave her a sharp tug until they were chest to chest, causing Laura to squeak in surprise. “Okay, just put your left arm a little lower down my back… perfect. Now, loosen your grip on my right hand a little as I might need to use that later. Oh, and close your mouth unless you want to catch flies. I’m going to show you how we waltzed in the old country.”

**~0~**

As self-conscious as Laura initially felt while dancing with Carmilla, it was nothing compared to how she felt when she was _this_ close to her. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, and her heart was racing so fast that she was certain Carmilla could feel every beat. As for Carmilla, she looked perfectly composed. She smiled encouragingly at Laura as she gripped her left hand and began to lead her around the floor.

Laura had already forgotten every step she ever learned, but it didn’t matter. They were so close together that halfway through their first dance, the subtlest of movements from Carmilla was enough for Laura to instinctively follow in her footsteps. On their second dance, she felt more at ease until Carmilla twirled her and she stumbled slightly to the side. But Carmilla was there to catch her, and the next time, Laura was ready. The soft smile she received and the way Carmilla’s eyes seemed to sparkle with joy was everything to Laura.

Determined to keep that smile on her face, Laura began to relax. She barely noticed anyone else on the dance floor as Carmilla skilfully guided her past each couple, only pausing once when they nearly bumped into the young couple they had seen earlier. They had come to a halt in the middle of the hall and were watching them in shy wonder. Carmilla gave them a wink before guiding Laura past them.

Laura still stumbled occasionally, but Carmilla was still there each time to catch her, and once she found her feet, they would continue again. Laura was even brave enough to twirl Carmilla a few times, making the pair of them giggle. But when Carmilla pulled her close after the last one, Laura sensed from her expression that she was about to try something different.

“Trust me, Cupcake?”

Laura nodded nervously. A breath of air couldn’t have slipped between their bodies at this point. Without loosening her grip, Carmilla stepped back slightly to twirl her again, pulled her close and dropped her hands suddenly to Laura’s hips. To her delighted surprise, Carmilla lifted her into the air and spun in place.

“Again!” she demanded when Carmilla placed her back on the floor.

Carmilla smiled as she twirled a gleeful Laura before repeating the movement. Even though Laura wobbled slightly when Carmilla placed her back on the ground, she didn’t care. It had been a long time since she felt such pure, unabashed joy. When the music stopped, she pulled Carmilla in for a heartfelt hug and peppered her cheek with kisses.

“Best dance ever, Carm!”

Carmilla didn’t respond immediately. She looked a little dazed to Laura, and if it weren’t for the dopey smile on her face, she would have been more worried.

But even a little worry was enough for Laura.

“Hey, are you okay Carm? Oh God, you’re not okay. I didn’t even think about how you must feel when it’s only two days since your accident. Oh no, I’m the worst doctor ever…”

“Cupcake, what did I say about you talking too much?” replied Carmilla, placing a finger on her lips.

“Well, it’s funny you should say that,” Laura mumbled, “because…”

“That was a rhetorical question, Cutie.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

She felt warm hands grip her face and then Carmilla placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Seriously, Laura. Don’t ever change.”

Laura beamed, even though she was still uncertain as to whether she was being teased or not. But it was impossible not to be happy when Carmilla smiled at her like that. She was mesmerised by the other woman’s dark brown eyes and was blissfully unaware of anything else until the orchestra began to play again and snapped her out of her reverie.

“So, we can keep dancing if you want. Or not, if you don’t want to,” said Carmilla, biting her lower lip, an action Laura found endearing. Like that first morning, she seemed inexplicably shy as she gazed out under her eyelashes at her.

_Carmilla Karnstein, shy around me? Nonsense._

Still, Laura couldn’t deny the thrill she felt at the possibility, however remote it was.

“Shall we, Miss Karnstein?” giggled Laura with a dreadful fake English accent.

Carmilla rolled her eyes at her antics. “I would be absolutely charmed, Milady,” she replied in her best BBC tones.

~0~

Three hours later, it was almost midnight, and Laura was exhausted; she had both arms wrapped around Carmilla’s waist as she nuzzled into her neck. Most of the guests had left, including Sherman and Danny. But Carmilla wasn’t particularly bothered about missing the tall redhead she took every opportunity to call ‘Xena’ after the little talk they had an hour ago. The ‘talk’ had mostly consisted of a tipsy Danny warning her to look after Laura, making sure she got home safely, not to take advantage of her and other unsolicited advice that had Carmilla a split second from throttling her until a furious Betty noticed what was going on. The kicked puppy look on her face after her wife gave her a dressing down was totally worth it though. But according to Betty who apologised to Carmilla afterwards, they were all lucky Laura had been in the bathroom and hadn’t witnessed anything. Danny seemed to sober up quickly after that and apologised too.

“Cupcake, I think we should go. Your sister-in-law is saying goodbye to the last of the guests.”

“Just one more dance Carm,” mumbled Laura into her neck.

“Come on Dancing Queen, we have to leave at some point.”

“Spoilsport.”

“That little pout isn’t going to work on me, Cutie.”

“Fine,” sighed Laura. “Let’s go home to bed.” She loosened her grip slightly but didn’t let go and missed Carmilla’s amused smirk as she walked them toward the dining hall entrance.

There, Betty was glaring at an old man who was cringing before her and kissing her hand as he balanced himself shakily on a cane that looked even more ancient than he was. When she saw Carmilla and Laura, Betty whipped her hand away with a clipped ‘Good Night’ and half guided, half shoved him towards a woman who was evidently his impatient wife. When he turned to see Betty drawing both young women into a warm hug, he fell over his own feet in shock.

“Thanks for coming, Guys,” she said. “I’m glad you had a good time. And you Miss Sleepy,” she continued to Laura, “promise me you’ll get some rest this week. You work too hard.”

“Not… sleepy,” mumbled Laura with a yawn. “Just tired.”

Betty just laughed affectionately. “Of course, Laur. Silly me. Carmilla, are you driving her home? And please tell me you didn’t come here in Hermione.”

“Oh God, no!”

“Hermione’s a… great car, you …jerks,” retorted Laura, who seemed to be getting sleepier by the second.

“Yeah, for a death trap,” replied Betty. “Carmilla, I’ll meet you in my office tomorrow to discuss your contract. “

“I haven’t actually agreed to take the job yet,” protested Carmilla.

“Maybe not yet, but you will,” said Betty smugly. “Now go home; I have to organise the clean-up.”

As Carmilla collected Laura’s jacket from the cloakroom, she observed Betty laughing and chatting with the cleaning staff. Most of them seemed to be from Eastern and South-Eastern Europe, and after hearing the dean speak at least four languages to various groups, she gave up counting. Laura waited on a couch with her shoes off as she massaged her ankles.

Laura was fast asleep in the car by the time they got back to her house, and her face was pressed up against the passenger window. It took Carmilla three attempts to wake her before she blearily opened her eyes.

“Come on Sleepyhead, time for bed.”

“No,” groaned Laura. “Can we just stay here? This car is so comfy.”

“Nope.”

“Oh God, fine then,” replied a grumpy Laura. She managed to get her seatbelt open on the second attempt which gave Carmilla enough time to open her door. Laura staggered out of the car and took a hesitant step towards her front door before coming to a halt.

“My feet hurt,” she declared as she glared at them as if they had betrayed her. “Hey, stop laughing at me, Carm. They’re really sore,” whimpered Laura.

“Come on Cupcake, it’s just a few steps. You can make it that far.”

“I can’t. Wait, I know what. Carry me.”

“What?!”

“Oh, please do. Because you said it was only a few steps and I’m so tired,” pleaded Laura.

“Seriously Cupcake, are you ten or something? Fine, “she sighed, crouching down. “Hop on my back.”

Carmilla heard a giggle before Laura wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as she stood up. A cold nose pressed against her neck caused her to stumble a little, but she still managed to get into the house without tripping. Once inside, Laura checked the front door was locked (and checked it three more times to be sure), then she kicked off her shoes and staggered into her bedroom without a backward glance.

“You’re welcome,” muttered Carmilla as she wandered into her own room. She glared at the bed she hadn’t bothered to tidy and sank into the armchair sighing. Hearing Laura groaning in pain from the other room while she changed into her pajamas didn’t improve Carmilla’s mood. After one particularly pitiful moan while she was trying to read _L’Etranger,_ she had enough and flung her book aside. Camus would still be there when she came back.

When Carmilla put her head around the door, a pale-faced Laura was sitting bolt upright in an old armchair that was the twin of the one in her own room. She had her feet in a basin of water, and the smell of Epsom Salts filled the air. The red dress was hanging up on the wardrobe door, and she had changed into an old faded band t-shirt that stretched down to her knees. The woman looked miserable, and Carmilla’s annoyance evaporated.

“Hey Cupcake, are you okay?”

“My feet ache so bad. I think I may have overdone the dancing, Carm.”

“Maybe just a tad,” said Carmilla with a smile. “Here, let me help.”

She knelt in front of Laura, took the towel that she had in her hands and placed it across her own thighs. As she lifted Laura’s left foot out of the basin, Carmilla winced at the sight of the woman’s slightly swollen ankles. After a quick exam to satisfy herself that there weren’t any blisters on either foot, she dried both feet carefully. Placing the towel back on Laura’s lap, Carmilla stretched out her fingers and cracked her knuckles.

“This is something my first dancing master taught me when I learned the waltz. Just relax, Cupcake.”

For the next few minutes, Carmilla focussed on pressing various pressure points on the soles of Laura’s left foot, alternating them with slow thumb strokes across her arches and heels. Laura giggled softly whenever she hit a ticklish spot, but Carmilla was too busy concentrating to react. She finished off by massaging the ankle before turning her attention to the right foot.

Eventually, Carmilla realised Laura had gone silent, and she looked up to find the other woman glancing off to the side. Her cheeks were a little flushed, but the pain had left her face, and she slouched in the armchair.

“Earth to Hollis, come in Hollis.”

Laura jumped slightly when Carmilla called her.

“Oh Carm, that feels so good,” she replied, wiggling her toes. “You have got to show me how to do that sometime.”

“First one’s free, Cupcake. I’m afraid I’ll have to charge you after that.”

“We’ll negotiate that when we’re discussing your rent. Now get into bed, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow or during the week or whenever...” said Laura with a yawn as she walked over to the bed. After throwing back the covers on the left side of the bed and tucking herself in, Laura frowned when she saw Carmilla hadn’t moved.

“Bed, Carm,” she said sleepily, slapping the empty side of the bed.

She barely had the energy to smile when Carmilla climbed stiffly into the bed. Even through her tiredness, Laura sensed the other woman felt ill at ease, so she reached across the gap between them until she found Carmilla’s hand. After flinching initially, Carmilla relaxed slightly which allowed Laura to intertwine her fingers with hers.

“Night, Carm.”

So softly that she barely heard it, Carmilla replied, “Good night, Laura.”

Laura fell asleep almost immediately after that.

Carmilla lay awake for a few more hours, staring at the ceiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five down, nine or ten to go. I also have about 10,000 words done on the first draft of my Carmilla Big Bang entry. Fingers crossed.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two favourite people have absolutely no chill around each other and some hints from Carmilla's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to my beta canyousmellchips for making time to read over this and to all of you who are still reading this story. Thank you all for your patience.

_“Okay, weird,” muttered Laura, staring at her reflection in the stream._

_“Rustic and weird,” she continued as she observed the flowers braided through her hair and the knee-length green dress she was wearing._

_“And I’m dreaming again. Fantastic.”_

_This time though, she was in a place that she recognised immediately; it was the clearing in the woods behind her house._

_Laura had discovered this place when she moved in and had fallen in love with it immediately. It was a bitterly cold January morning when she had a sudden urge to investigate the woods behind her new home, and once she had dressed warmly, Laura set out exploring. She hadn’t walked more than a few yards past the tree line when she came across a clearing with a small grassy mound in the centre that had a series of stones arranged in a circle around it. On the top, there was a large flat rock which was the perfect size to spread out all her books and notes while studying or to sunbathe on when the weather was good._

_Laura had the oddest feeling that she had seen this place before. On that particular day, as she sat on the stone, somehow she knew there’d be a stream no more than a hundred yards away to the east and wasn’t in the least surprised to find she was right._

_When she took possession of her mother’s house, Laura learned from the land registry that the stream marked the eastern boundary of her property. But that was just a formality to Laura; she had already felt this was her place and hers alone. So she was mildly annoyed to see another woman sitting on the rock as if she was waiting for her._

_She had long fair hair that had grown to her waist, which Laura felt a slight twinge of jealousy at. That had been the colour of her own until she was a teenager and it began to turn brown. For months, she had begged her father to take her to the hairdressers to fix it, but he had refused each time, telling her that dark hair suited her better. Out of pure spite and over Danny’s protests, Laura had it dyed black on her fifteenth birthday and kept it that way until she went to university. Her father went pale when he first saw her, but Laura never knew if that was because of her hair, the fact that she also had her nose pierced that day or because of the all-new, all black clothing that she had spent the rest of her birthday money on._

_As for Sherman Hollis, years of experience had thought him to pick his battles where Laura was concerned, and he decided that his current assignment where he was trying to persuade the Taliban to participate in peace talks was more winnable. Besides, he hadn’t flown sixteen hours from Kabul for Laura’s birthday just so he could lecture her on her fashion choices._

_The woman was barefoot and wore a blue-white dress that ended just above her ankles. She was a little taller than Laura, but on her head was a crown of blue and white wildflowers that added a few more inches of height. The crown almost, but not quite, concealed a set of horns that grew close to the sides of her head and curled back in a spiral. But her expression was kind, and she beckoned Laura to join her. For some reason however, she felt a sudden childlike shyness in the presence of this woman, but her smile was so eager and reassuring that Laura found herself running towards her. She was rewarded with a warm embrace._

_To Laura’s astonishment, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away discreetly as the woman sat down on the rock and hugged Laura to her side. She felt safe and protected around this woman, that she could tell her anything and receive nothing but understanding in return. This resulted in a fresh bout of tears which caused the woman to lift her head and wipe them away carefully._

_“No tears here, young one. This is my favourite place, and it has a lot of cherished memories for me.”_

_“Me too,” replied Laura with a sob. “But I’ve never seen you here before.”_

_“Perhaps the fault is mine. But you always looked so busy and peaceful with your books that I reasoned it was best to leave you undisturbed.”_

_“I wouldn’t have minded. Not even once… I’m sorry, I don’t catch your name.”_

_“I didn’t throw it,” replied the woman with an impish smile._

_Laura gaped at her._

_“Forgive me,” continued the woman, “but did I say that wrong? It is such a long time since I conversed with another human and sometimes your sense of humour is strange to me.”_

_“No, not at all,” replied Laura. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”_

_“I have several names, little one. Most of them are beyond the human tongue. But you can call me Tythia.”_

_Tythia._

_She sensed that she should know that name, but try as she could, Laura couldn’t figure out why. When she looked up again, Tythia was gazing at her with a fond smile, but there was a hint of pain behind it and Laura felt the strangest urge to comfort her._

_But for what? And why?_

_“Forgive me for starring,” said Tythia. “But you remind me of a human I once knew.”_

_BEEP_

_Laura looked around her in surprise._

_BEEP BEEP_

_“Until we meet again, Laura Hollis,” sighed Tythia, as she stood up._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_“Wait, how do you know my name? I have so many questions. Don’t leave me,” cried Laura._

_“I won’t. Not again,” she replied. “Not when she’s coming back.”_

_And then she was gone._

~0~

“Who’s coming back?” Laura cried.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

She glared in annoyance at the alarm clock reading 07:30 on her bedside table. It seemed she had been so tired and distracted last night that she’d forgotten to reset the time.

“No!” grumbled Carmilla in her sleep as she sunk further into the covers.

As far as Laura was concerned, it was too adorable for words, except for the part where Carmilla had drooled on her yellow pillow, a pillow she could have sworn had been on her side of the bed last night. Whatever about sharing a bed with a woman she had only met a few days ago, Laura did have her limits. Grabbing the pillow on her side, she reached over and carefully lifted Carmilla’s head so that she could replace it with that one. Once she had successfully retrieved her own, she let Carmilla's head down gently.

Even though she was still asleep, Carmilla looked disgruntled, but Laura didn’t care. The yellow pillow had been around as long as she could remember. According to her dad, it had been her mothers, and it had been the only thing a newly born Laura would sleep on when he brought her back from the nursing home. Even as a child, when she wasn’t using it for sleeping, she brought it everywhere she went and would throw a tantrum whenever her father took it from her for laundry. On those occasions, Sherman usually found the quickest way to placate Laura was to let her sit in front of the washing machine so that she could watch it through the glass door.

Other times, such as the occasion when he was called to a meeting with the principal of the embassy kindergarten on Laura’s first day were harder to deal with. Apparently, she had punched Ambassador Eisen’s child in the throat after he threw the pillow out of an upstairs window and teased Laura for not having a mother. Strangely, the other children denied seeing Laura throw a punch but were quite eager to tell the principal about the bullying they’d already suffered at the hand of Will Eisen.

Despite having the precious pillow pack, Laura was still a little offended that it had been swiped so easily from her during the night. Maybe she better lay down some ground rules for Carmilla if she was going to keep living here. It was hard to stay annoyed at her though when she lay there beside her looking so peaceful and with her nose scrunching cutely as a stray hair tickled it. Just as Laura moved the offending hair to one side and lay down again, Carmilla’s eyes popped open.

Laura clamped her eyes shut and lay very still. When she felt movement in the bed beside her, she opened them a fraction to be greeted by the sight of a pouty Carmilla sitting up, running her fingers through her hair and her t-shirt hanging down over one shoulder. Laura also got a closeup view of far more of Carmilla than she expected when she reached over her to pick up the alarm clock.

Not that she was complaining as her mind drifted and she found herself wondering if maybe, just maybe Carmilla would slip and fall on top of her, by accident of course. And then perhaps her arms would wrap around Laura in case she fell over the side of the bed. Maybe by chance, their eyes would meet, and then their lips would brush together accidentally. And then they would…

_Stupid, early morning hormones! Bad Laura!_

“Stop thinking so loud, Cupcake,” groaned Carmilla as she unobligingly moved back to her side of the bed without falling. “I’m going to make coffee. Do you want some?”

“Yes! I love coffee Yeah, yeah, coffee in bed sounds sexy…safe! I meant safe! Yeah and totally normal, I really like coffee, Buddy!”

“Okay Dork, I’m making you decaf while you take a shower.”

“Oh, you can go ahead, I’ll get all soapy and naked when you’re finished… That is… I mean… AARGH!”

Totally humiliated at this point, Laura whipped the bedcovers over her head and determined never to leave her bed again.

“Laura?”

“I’m sorry, you’re too late. Laura Hollis died of embarrassment five seconds ago.”

“She sounds pretty perky to me,” purred Carmilla. “So, are you going to come out from under there or what?”

Laura shook her head vigorously under the covers.

“I could make you, you know.”

“Yeah, I just bet you could,” muttered Laura.

_Oh God, stop talking Hollis._

“Very well, Cupcake. You leave me no choice. Just remember, you brought this on yourself.”

Laura just knew from her tone of voice that the other woman was smirking.

A moment later, she felt a light touch across the sole of her foot, and she realised a split second too late exactly what Carmilla was about to do. Before Laura could withdraw it under the covers to safety, Carmilla began tickling her left foot.

“Oh my God, are you five or something?” giggled Laura. “Stop it!”

She kicked out with her other foot and only realised her mistake when Carmilla grabbed it and began tickling that one too.

“Give in, Cupcake?”

“Never,” replied Laura as she squirmed under the covers. “Oh God, stop!” she squealed as Carmilla redoubled her efforts.

No matter how she struggled, she couldn’t escape. Any time Laura managed to control her giggling and get one foot free, Carmilla had already grabbed the other one. Finally, she threw the covers off, grabbed her pillow and whacked Carmilla across the face with it.

“Ah, my nose!” she cried, throwing her hands up over her face and collapsing to the side.

“Boom, Vengeance is mine!” crowed Laura, raising her arms in triumph. “Score one for Team Hollis.”

“Ow, that really hurt,” moaned Carmilla, her hands still over her face.

“Oh, come on Karnstein, I didn’t hit you that hard, did I? Wait, are you crying? Oh God, Carm, I’m so sorry. Here, let me see… come on, let me see your nose,” said Laura as she tried to prise Carmilla’s hands away from her face. When she succeeded, the only thing she noticed was a devilish grin on the other woman's face.

“Sucker!”

Carmilla’s hands dropped to Laura’s sides and resumed their tickle attack.

“Not fair, you cheated,” cried Laura.

“Oh no, now I’ll never prosper. Say Uncle.”

Laura fell back against the mattress, shrieking with helpless laughter. “Oh God, Carm, I can’t breathe, please… oh my sides hurt from all this laughing… God, I’m going to pee if you keep this up…. okay, okay I give in… Uncle!”

As she lay on her side gasping and trying to catch her breath, Laura tried to remember when she had last laughed so much. Nothing sprang to mind immediately and Carmilla cuddling up against her back wasn’t helping her memory either.

“Feeling better, Cupcake?” she said after a few minutes.

“Yeah. Thanks, Carm.”

“Well, I suppose I better get that coffee. I’m not meeting your sister-in-law without a healthy dose of caffeine in my system.”

“Can’t we just stay here like this for a little longer? It’s still early, and your meeting with Betty isn’t until later today,” whined Laura.

“Sure, Cupcake. Whatever you need.”

_Great, just when I thought she couldn’t get any sweeter. This is officially the worst crush ever._

_So, what are you going to do about it? Let it slip away like your last one?_

_Shut up Brain, I’m working on it. I mean, we did have a good time last night, and I really want to know her better and take her on a proper date. But what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she feels I’m pressurising her? Oh God, what if I make her feel awkward or she thinks I’m harassing her and moves out and then…_

_Oh, just ask her already!_

_Fine, I will!_

“Carm, can I ask you something please?”

“I’m listening, Cupcake.”

“I was just wondering…there’s this restaurant in Graz that I’ve always wanted to try… and I thought that maybe we could go there tonight to celebrate your new job… if you wanted. Or we could do something else. Or we don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want to. But I just thought it would be nice if… you know…”

_Idiot. You couldn’t fake confidence for a few seconds?_

Carmilla sat up behind her and said nothing for a moment as Laura starred at the bedroom wall and tried to keep her panic at bay. Eventually, she felt Carmilla’s hand gently stroking her jawline as she turned Laura’s face towards her.

“Laura Hollis, are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“Em… Yes?”

“A ‘date’ date?”

“Well, duh.”

“You know, I think I’d like that very much,” replied Carmilla. “But if you don’t mind, I’m going to take that shower now as I feel all sweaty and gross. You stay here, and I’ll bring us that coffee afterwards.”

“Sure,” replied Laura, not trusting herself to say anything else. Fortunately, Carmilla got out of bed and walked straight over to the bathroom. When she went inside, Laura pulled the covers back over her head and squealed her delight into them.

“No, enough of that,” she muttered. “I am a doctor whose research has been quoted in _The Lancet._ Twice. I’m not some nineteen-year-old who blushes at the drop of a hat if an attractive girl speaks to me or that prissy little do-gooder who dropped out of her journalism major when a few trolls commented on her blog. Laura Hollis is a respected professional in the community that doesn’t get tongue-tied around gorgeous women.”

“Did you say something, Cupcake?” said Carmilla’s voice behind the bathroom door.

“Just talking to myself, Carm.”

“Whatever you say, Dork.”

“Careful in there, Karnstein. Wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt your ass before you bring me my coffee.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Hollis. I’ve seen how much you appreciate this ass. Especially when I’m wearing my leather pants.”

“What! That’s not… I mean okay but… Carmilla!”

“I don’t hear you denying it, Cutie.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just make my coffee already you… you…. smarty pants!”

The only answer she got was Carmilla’s musical laughter. Laura flounced back onto the bed, but she was still grinning to herself when her phone rang. After a quick search, she found it under the pillows and brought it to her ear.

“Hello?”

There was silence on the line, and when Laura looked at it, she found that there was no charge left in the battery. But she could still hear a phone ringing in the room and sighed when she realised that the sound was coming from the bakelite rotary phone beside her alarm clock. There was usually one person who rang her on that phone, and it was never good news. Groaning, she reached over and lifted the receiver.

“Hi, Perry.”

~0~

When Carmilla came out of the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was a flustered Laura balancing a laptop on her knees and an old-fashioned phone receiver against her ear.

“No Perry, I’ve had a week’s holidays booked since last year, and this would be the fourth time I’ve postponed it…. Look, just call in the local community care doctor. That’s what our taxes are paying for… No, if they need anything, it’s all in the patient files for them. Remember how we spend the past six months tidying up everything…”

The voice at the other end sounded frantic, and it was one of the rare times Carmilla cursed her enhanced hearing. When Laura looked up and caught her eye, she gave her a strained smile.

“Perry… Perry, slow down. Just tell them to follow the notes I have on file… No, I can’t come in for just a few hours… Why? Because I’m not available all week… because I have prior commitments…. They’re personal, and I can’t say anymore… Well, I’m sorry you feel that way… Okay… Fine, apology accepted. Now, I have to go. By the way, don’t let anyone mess up the Sheridan file, it took me ages to get that in order. Okay, bye.”

Carmilla paused when she heard the last part.

_Sheridan? Well, that’s an unwelcome blast from the past. Could it possibly be….? No, that’s ridiculous._

“Sorry about that, Carm. My boss, Perry, is a bit of a worrier. Hey, are you okay? Carm?”

“I’m okay Cupcake, just spaced out there for a moment. Okay, what’s that look about?”

“It’s just… you would tell me if you weren’t feeling well, right?”

“Laura, I promise I’m fine. Now, how do you take your coffee?”

~0~

_I could get used to this._

That was the main thought running through Laura’s head as they sat there in bed drinking coffee (cream and sugar for Carmilla in the Toronto Blue Jays mug, black for her in her Tardis mug) and reading the _Voice of Styria_ newspaper together that had been delivered earlier that morning. At some point when they were doing the crossword and the sudoku puzzle together, her right hand and Carmilla’s left had drifted closer so that Carmilla was idly playing with Laura’s fingers. If they had to let go for any reason, their hands always sought each other again.

It was still a shock for both when Laura looked at the clock and found it was almost midday.

“Shit, I’m supposed to meet the dean in an hour,” groaned Carmilla as she leapt from the bed and grabbed her empty mug. Before Laura could respond, she was gone. The only sign of her passage was the fluttering of the newspaper as it blew around the room in every direction. As she sat there gaping in astonishment, there was a blur of motion at the bedroom door, and Carmilla was standing at her bedside.

“Sorry, I forgot your mug,” she mumbled. Before she disappeared again, Laura grabbed her wrist.

“Whoa there, Barry Allen. What did you just do?”

“What?” replied Carmilla, looking confused.

“That burst of speed. Is that a vampire thing?”

“Oh, that. Yes it is, I just didn’t get the ‘Barry Allen’ reference. What does that even mean?”

Laura was stunned. “We’re really going to have to work on your pop culture knowledge, Carm. You have heard of The Flash, right?”

Carmilla looked at her in puzzlement? “Flash Gordon?” she said slowly. 

“Oh God, I have my work cut out for me,” groaned Laura.

“Is this another one of your sci-fi shows, Cupcake? Because the only one I’m familiar with is Doctor Who and that’s only from when I lived in England in the sixties.”

“The sixties? Oh my God! That means you probably saw all the lost episodes. Did you see all of _The Tenth Planet_? What happened in the last episode before the doctor regenerated?”

Carmilla just smirked as she picked up Laura’s mug and walked towards the door.

“Carmilla Karnstein, don’t you walk away from me…. don’t you dare walk out of this room… No, come back… I really hate you right now!”

“No you don’t, Cupcake,” came Carmilla’s voice from the hall.

“Gah! Stupid, stubborn teasing vampire,” said Laura sulking as she got out of bed.

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to, you big meanie. And don’t think I’m going to forget this.”

Laura was still grumbling later when she entered the kitchen with her gym bag and found Carmilla at the kitchen table reading a sheet of paper. She was wearing Laura’s suit from the previous night paired with a white shirt and drinking a bottle of Evian. Laura felt like a slob in her hoodie and yoga pants, but what really caught her attention was the black rimmed pair of spectacles in Carmilla’s left hand. She frowned in concentration as she sucked on the wing tip before putting them on.

“Hey,” she said with a smile when she saw Laura.

_Damn it. That smile is becoming my Kryptonite._

“Hey,” replied Laura, smiling in return. She wandered over to the fridge to grab a water for herself but frowned when she saw there didn’t appear to be any left. She bent over to rummage through the bottom compartment and suddenly heard a “Holy Shit!” from Carmilla. This was followed by a fit of coughing.

“Everything okay back there, Carm?” asked Laura as she spotted a bottle at the very bottom of the fridge. She bent over a little lower to try and pry it loose from the mini iceberg that it was embedded in, but it was stuck fast.

The coughing got worse. Laura straightened up and saw Carmilla had gone red in the face. Water was dribbling down her chin, and her glasses had almost fallen off her face with the force of her coughing. Laura ran over to grab them before they fell to the floor and began patting Carmilla on the back until she was able to regain some control of her breathing.

“Hey, try not to drown before your meeting, Carm. I don’t want Betty blaming me for your untimely death.”

“I’ll do my best, Cupcake,” wheezed Carmilla. Her eyes were still watering though, and she accepted a tissue gratefully from Laura.

“So, what brought that on anyway?” asked Laura, bumping her shoulder against Carmilla’s as she sat beside her.

“It was nothing. I just saw something that surprised me. On my list. Yes, my list. That’s what it was. I have a lot more stuff in storage than I thought, and it surprised me.”

“Okaaay,” said Laura. She thought Carmilla was acting a bit weird but decided to let it go. “So, if you’re driving to Silas, can I get a lift with you? I have a yoga class in town at one o’clock, and maybe we could get some lunch later? My treat.”

Carmilla smiled, looking more like her normal self. “Sure, but not Laf’s place because they’ll just be annoying and I’m not in the mood for them today. How about the campus café?”

“Tim Hortons? I’m getting Timbits!”

“That’s the one. But how come there’s a Tim Hortons all the way over here in the ass end of Austria?”

“That’s Betty’s doing. Danny and her lived in Toronto for a year while she did her MBA and for some odd reason, Silas also has a lot of foreign students from Canada, so she persuaded the board to open one.”

“Are you sure she didn’t open it for you and your dad, Cupcake? I saw the amount of maple syrup the pair of you got through at breakfast.”

Laura swatted her arm in mock offence. “Oh, you’re hilarious, Karnstein. Come on, we’ll be late. Race you to the car!”

She jumped up from her chair and ran towards the kitchen door, forgetting completely about her gym bag until she stumbled over it and fell into the hall.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay Carm. I totally meant to do that,” groaned Laura.

“Never doubted it for a moment, Cupcake,” replied Carmilla, sniggering from the kitchen.

~0~

The journey to town was passed in companionable silence, both women stealing glances at each other and looking away quickly in case the other person caught them. Neither was as subtle as they thought they were.

Carmilla pulled up outside the gym and unfastened her seatbelt so that she could get out and open Laura’s door. However, Laura leaned over to kiss Carmilla on the cheek and said “Okay, take care. Love you, bye!” before getting out by herself, slamming the door closed and running up the steps to the gym. When she looked behind her, the car was moving off although judging by the screeching noise from the gearbox, Carmilla seemed to be having a little trouble shifting it into the correct gear.

So, Laura was a little distracted when she ran into the person who was just ahead of her on the stairs.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going…. Mattie! Hi... Nice to see you again. What brings you here?”

Mattie looked at her in disbelief. “If you must know Gidget, I’m here for the yoga class. I’ve heard the teacher here isn’t totally useless, so I decided to give them a try while I’m in town. Why are you here?” she sighed.

_Aw, crap!_

~0~

After leaving Mattie’s car in the new carpark, Carmilla had automatically walked to her mother’s old quarters without thinking. She pulled up short when she saw that the doors and windows were shuttered up and that it was surrounded by hoarding with warning signs in German and English.

_Unbefugter Zugriff Verboten. Studenten Werden Ausgeschlossen, Wenn Sie Sich Unbefugt Aufhalten._

_Unauthorised Access Forbidden. Students Caught Trespassing Will Be Expelled._

Oddly, the hoarding was completely free of graffiti and posters. The roof was falling in, but otherwise it looked the same as the night Mattie and her had fled the premises after the final battle with their mother. There was no sign of the normal invasive weeds, discarded trash or empty drink cans that a normal abandoned site would have. There wasn’t a sound anywhere, and it gave Carmilla the creeps. The silence was unnatural, and she didn’t want to stay there a moment longer.

Without thinking, she poufed over to the modern office block that she could see in the distance. When she materialised under an old oak tree in a paved courtyard, she cursed to herself at the sudden cacophony of noise that assailed her eardrums. The area was full of students on their lunch break, but none of them appeared to notice that a woman had appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of black smoke. Instead, they all seemed to be discussing the exams they had done that morning and the parties they were attending later.

It was curious, but she still sensed that somebody somewhere in the courtyard was watching her. Someone had seen her. She knew that feeling of old, and it had saved her life more than once. Especially that time in the 1870’s when Mother had almost caught her scaring away.. _._

Even now, she refused to think of her name. That day in the village, the woman had been only minutes from giving them both away, and Carmilla still shuddered to think about how stupid she had been. Only by revealing her true nature, had she been able to persuade her to flee, just minutes before Lilita arrived in her coach. To say her mother was outraged at meeting Carmilla in the village square instead of the other woman was putting it mildly. By the time Carmilla and Lilita arrived back at Silas, the woman was already on the way back to her father.

Despite her mother’s rage and her brutal punishments afterwards, Carmilla refused to admit she had gone against Lilita’s orders.

She never changed her story, not even when Mattie pleaded with her to reconsider. It was the only time she had ever seen her sister cry.

Carmilla didn’t break, not even when she was imprisoned in a coffin of blood, and it looked like she would never see daylight again.

Lilita left her there for seventy days, but It felt so long to Carmilla that it might as well have been years.

When she was finally freed, she learned from Mattie that the woman’s father had arranged a hasty marriage for her with a cousin. Carmilla didn’t care and warned Mattie never to mention her or her name in her presence ever again.

But her release had taught her three things.

One; not even she, Lilita’s own Kaiserin, was immune from punishment.

Two; her mother wasn’t as all-knowing as she claimed to be. Carmilla had planted a seed of doubt in her. For the first time in centuries, Lilita Morgan had to face up to the possibility that she had made a mistake. It made her sloppy, and she began second-guessing all her decisions.

And finally; Carmilla determined that her mother was going to pay for every one of those seventy days, no matter how long it took. Because what else did a vampire have but time to remember, to watch and to wait?

It ended up taking eighty years when Lilita Morgan finally provoked Carmilla beyond endurance with the roommate she assigned to her in 1954. Evidently, her mother still remembered what had happened in 1874.

Carmilla looked around the courtyard, casting her eyes over the students. Any that caught her eye gave her a casual, appreciative glance at most. But the feeling of being watched became stronger as Carmilla turned toward the Student Services building behind her. Above the entrance was the Silas crest with the new motto _Et Discere Omnia_ and above that againwas a balcony with a perfect view of the whole courtyard. A tall blond haired woman was leaning over the rail, and she was staring straight at Carmilla with a thoughtful expression.

Betty Spielsdorf.

When she saw that she had Carmilla’s attention, Betty gave her a conspiratorial wink and beckoned her to come inside.

_Aw, crap!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up my Carmilla Big Bang Entry this month (18,000 words and counting) which is mostly set in Paris in 1954, but I will also update this as soon as possible. Thank you again for your patience.


	7. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's afternoon doesn't go as planned, Betty springs a surprise on Carmilla, and what has Mattie been up to since we last met her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at updating. But work has been murder and it's only being a week since I was able to recheck my outline and continue writing this. But if you're still following this, I hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> N.

_You are known by Your massacring of their people,_

_You are known by Your devouring their dead like a dog,_

_You are known by Your fierce countenance._

_You are known by Your flashing eyes._

_You are known by Your contentiousness and disobedience,_

_You are known by Your many triumphs_

_O Inanna, all praise to you….._

_My Queen, the great gods,_

_Fled before You like fluttering bats_

_Who could soothe Your angry heart!_

_Hymnal Prayer of Enheduanna: The Adoration of Inanna of Ur_

 

~O~

_Where the heck are Bash and Kirsch?_

Apart from a brief _Danke Schoen_ when she held the gym door open for her, Mattie had ignored Laura. There was no one at the reception desk, and the door to the manager’s office behind it was shut tight. Kirsch normally worked as a mechanic next door, but he sometimes popped in to help if business was slow in the garage.

To Laura’s practiced eye, there was something off about Mattie. She looked like she hadn’t slept for days or, based on her admittedly limited experience with Carmilla, as if she needed blood. That wasn’t a comforting thought and Laura tried to discreetly keep as much distance between her and Mattie as she could. But after two minutes of the silent treatment and one particularly aggravating sigh, Laura finally walked behind the desk and pounded on the door. There was no response for a few seconds until she heard a slightly impatient ‘Enter.’

She opened the door a crack and saw Bash rolling up his prayer mat to place it carefully in a locker. On the one hand, Laura was glad it was him as Bash was more professional and level-headed whereas the gods alone knew what Kirsch was liable to say to someone like Mattie. Bashir Al-Masri had been granted political asylum in Austria when he had fled Morocco for reasons he never spoke about, although Laura suspected that her father knew as he was helping him to apply for his permanent residency status. For reasons best known to the inhabitants of Silas, everyone just called him Bash, and he accepted it with good grace.

On the other hand though, she had been avoiding Bash for the past few weeks as she hadn’t been keeping up her membership payments. In fairness, it wasn’t her fault; Perry hadn’t been able to pay anyone at the nursing home for the past two months, and in an attempt to save some money, Laura had been getting most of her meals there.

Bash smiled politely as Laura and Mattie entered his office, but he did not look particularly pleased to see them.

“Hi Bash, this is my… friend, Mattie. She’s in town for a few days and wants to take the yoga class.”

To Laura’s surprise, Mattie placed her hand over her heart and said something in Arabic to Bash while inclining her head slightly. The only parts Laura understood were _Matska_ and _Bashir_ , but she was certain she had heard the phrases somewhere. Mattie’s tone was also a lot friendlier than it had been with her to date and it seemed to delight Bash who copied the gesture and returned the greeting before shifting to German.

“Ah, it is so good to hear a familiar accent in this frozen wasteland, Matska. Welcome to Silas.”

“The pleasure is all mine, my friend.”

Laura bristled a little at the ‘frozen wasteland’ comment.

“I’ll have you two know that it’s at least seventy degrees out today.”

“Ah, yes. A veritable heatwave,” replied Bash with a wink to Mattie.

“Oh my, has global warming has finally arrived in Silas?” she said with a shocked expression.

“Oh, the pair of you are hilarious,” grumbled Laura as Bash reached into his desk and passed a key with the number 306 on it to Mattie. “The last available locker I’m afraid. But it is for the one beside Laura’s.”

“How wonderful,” replied Mattie, her smile slipping a little.

“By the way Laura, I need to talk to you after class.”

 _Crap! “_ No problem, buddy,” she replied.

In the changing rooms, Laura sat on the bench while Mattie changed into some loose-fitting slacks and a plain (but also expensive looking) sweatshirt. Before she slipped it over her head, Laura’s eyes were drawn to three long scratches that stretched across Mattie’s left bicep. It looked like she’d been mauled from behind by some sort of wild animal, but although Laura had treated plenty of people animal attack victims (it was Silas after all), she had never seen marks like those before. Judging by how fresh they looked and the way Mattie eased her arm into the left sleeve, they were causing her some pain. Mattie didn’t appear to have the same healing ability that Carmilla did.

They were regarded with some curiosity by the other members as it was obvious they were together, but not a word passed between them and Laura was starting to feel uncomfortable. Mattie had two bags with her, a small one for her gear and a larger army kit bag which rattled when she placed it inside the locker.

“So, Mattie?”

“What is it now, Gidget?” sighed Mattie as she organised her braids into some incredibly complex arrangement on top of her head.

“Can you tell me what exactly you said to Bash in his office?”

“I greeted him with _As-Salamu Alaykum,_ andhe replied _Wa Elaikum Assaalam,_ ” she replied tersely. “Don’t hurt yourself trying to understand them.”

When she heard them again, Laura allowed herself a smirk before repeating them out loud, causing Mattie to look at her in surprise. “That’s a common greeting and response in some countries from a non-Muslim to a Muslim. My dad speaks fluent Arabic for his job, and I may have picked up a few things over the years.”

“Well, aren’t you just the smug little ingenue who could? But your accent is appalling,” Mattie said with a sniff. 

“Careful Mattie, I think there was almost a compliment in there somewhere.”

Mattie’s only response was a wintery smirk as she tossed a monogrammed towel over her shoulder, managing to flick Laura on the nose with it as she passed.

Bashir led the class which, apart from Laura and Mattie, consisted of around a dozen other people, mostly students from the university on their lunch break. He spent the first few minutes with Mattie until he was satisfied that she knew exactly what she was doing. She informed a fascinated Bash that she had studied yoga while travelling through India when she was younger.

“Yeah, sure you did, _Matska_ ,” Laura muttered from behind her.

She put on her most innocent smile when Mattie turned her head to glare at her. Bash tutted in disapproval.

“No, no, Ms. Belmonde. You should know that the head faces forward for this asana. And relax please, there should be less tension in your neck and shoulders. Excellent, now you’ve got it. Perfect form as usual, Ms. Hollis. Okay everyone, move slowly into the triangle pose. I said slowly, Ms. Rheinfeldt. “

Begrudgingly, Laura had to admit that Mattie was good. She moved seamlessly into each pose without a single wasted movement or stumble. Behind her, Laura felt like a graceless clod, although nowhere near as bad as a pair of Danny’s students, Natalie and Elsie, who spent half their time falling over and giggling. When class was over, Laura rushed through her shower and was halfway down the gym steps before coming to a halt. It was bad enough that she was avoiding Bash, but ditching Carmilla’s sister too was probably worse even if she was a raging bitch. Carmilla would probably be disappointed in her, and she couldn’t bear that.

It had only been two days, yet it already felt that Carmilla was as much a part of her life as her father and Danny, as if she was always meant to be there. Laura rarely had visitors outside of family, and the house felt less lonely with her around. Silas was a small town which had little or nothing to offer its young people, and they tended to leave as soon as they graduated from secondary school. Making a new friend of her own age (or one that at least looked the same age as her) in such a small place where everyone knew everyone else from birth made Laura happier and more excited than she had felt in a long time. Best of all, she’d worked up the nerve to ask Carmilla out, and she’d said yes.

However, when Laura opened her bank app, she got a nasty surprise. She’d breached her overdraft limit.

“Nononono,” she groaned. To her disgust, her savings account was also empty. “Oh God, she’s going to think I’m the biggest loser ever if I cancel. Why did this have to happen now?”

In desperation, Laura went through her wallet and found two twenty euro notes and some old receipts. Just enough for lunch and maybe Carmilla would settle for some pizza and Netflix later? Oh, wait, her refrigerator was empty too. As she looked up the empty street and all the shops with boarded-up windows, Laura could feel her happiness drain away. The small town she called home was dying, and if it weren’t for the university, it would have been abandoned a long time ago. If she wanted takeout food, there was nowhere in Silas to ring.

As she slouched down on the bottom step, a despondent Laura hoped Carmilla’s afternoon was going better than hers.

~O~

It took a little longer than expected for an increasingly grumpy vampire to get into the Student Services building. She missed the days when students and professors alike made way for her as she strode through Silas, usually arm in arm with a girl or two and attended classes whenever she pleased. After all, what were they going to do; report her to the dean?

But these were different times, and this was a different dean. After squeezing her way past a final crowd of students that were returning to classes, she noticed Betty was already standing beside an elevator in the reception area. When she saw Carmilla, she gave a brief wave and mouthed _one minute_. It felt odd; Mother never waited for anyone. And certainly, no mere student or professor had the nerve to approach her on those rare occasions she took a tour through the grounds like a monarch surveying her realm. If Lilita wanted you, you were summoned to her quarters.

If you were lucky, she didn’t send Carmilla or Mattie to collect you.

The dean was speaking to an exhausted looking woman, possibly a T.A. judging by the number of essays or test papers she had clasped under her arm and her harassed look. With them was a younger woman who listened attentively to everything Betty said and typed energetically on an iPad. Carmilla spotted a free seat in the reception area and sat down, directly across from a two-seater couch where two young women dressed in soccer gear were starring and pointing at a laptop on the table in front. She tuned out their excitable chatter about training setups and diamond formations and returned her attention to the three women near the elevator.

Eventually, the T.A. nodded at whatever Betty was saying and gave her a tentative smile before walking away. Although she still looked tired as she walked towards the seating area, now she also had an air of quiet confidence and determination about her. Sensing that she needed the chair more than her, Carmilla stood up and offered it to the girl (Rose, according to the battered ID card clipped to her shirt pocket). Rose flopped into the chair, dropped the essays onto the table and mumbled a tired ‘thanks’ before resting her head on the back.

One of the essays slid from the top of the pile and landed at Carmilla’s feet. She frowned at the number of corrections on the first page alone and picked it up for a closer look.

After a few minutes, Carmilla was sorry she bothered. She could almost feel her blood boiling at the ignorance on display, the recycled arguments and even the lack of basic grammar. Judging by the scrawled corrections and suggested history texts that she recommended they read again, this was a sentiment shared by Rose. The woman was now snoring softly as Carmilla began reading a few more. She learned two things; Rose’s corrections and analysis were mostly correct and surprisingly insightful in some cases. The other was that most of the essays were garbage.

“Some things never change,” she groaned after a while. “Freshmen are still morons.”

The two women looked up at the same time. “Well actually, we’re freshmen-,” began one.

“Get the hell out of my sight, both of you,” she snarled.

The two women went white as they grabbed their stuff. Scrambling to their feet, one of them dropped something to the floor that rolled towards Carmilla’s feet. Bending down, she picked up a pen. But not just any pen; unless she was mistaken, it was a Montblanc Meisterstück fountain pen. It was far too good for some mere student in her opinion.

“Em, Ma’am I think that’s mine-“ said one of them.

Carmilla’s response was a cold stare.

“You know what, you can keep it,” she said quickly.

Carmilla allowed herself a smirk as she watched them rush through the reception to the main doors. As she lay down to admire her new pen, she noticed a thick binder on the table underneath all the essays. The title was _Enheduanna and_ _Gender Roles in Sumerian Society (First Draft)._

It made her sit up as it was a subject close to Carmilla’s own heart on many levels, and she opened a page at random.

Carmilla was still reading it fifteen minutes later, having completely forgotten about her appointment with Betty. It was a master’s thesis, and even for a first draft, she was quietly impressed. True, it still needed a lot of work, but the breadth of knowledge on display was extensive. Not as extensive as her own of course, but then again, Carmilla had acquired that knowledge from a certain someone whose had lived through the period in question. But the potential was obvious, and Carmilla was brimming with ideas and suggestions for further research. She uncapped the pen and looked around the table for a notebook or some scrap paper to take down a few notes.

It was only then that she noticed Betty was sitting on the arm of the couch. Her P.A. was standing behind her, sneaking an occasional glance at Rose.

“Everything okay there, Ms. Karnstein?”

Looking at the clock above the reception desk, Carmilla noticed it was now 13:45. An apology was on her lips, but Betty just smiled before turning to her P.A.

“Ms. Ringwold, is Ms. Karnstein’s contract ready for signing?”

“Yes, Ms. Spielsdorf. I’ve placed a copy on your desk.”

“And did you remember to leave out the other items for me from the archives?”

“Of course, Ms. Spielsdorf.”

“Excellent work as usual, Mary. I won’t need anything else today so you can have the rest of the day off. Take your sleepy girlfriend there with you, make sure she gets some proper rest and tell her I should have some good news for her tomorrow.”

Mary slipped from cool and poised to klutzy and panicky in a split second as she almost dropped her iPad on Betty’s head.

“Not sleeping, I was just resting my eyes,” mumbled Rose as she opened her eyes. “Oh Hi, Love. When did you get here?”

Carmilla covered her mouth to hide her grin as Mary blushed and smiled fondly at Rose. Now that she saw the two girls together, she recognised the shy couple she pointed out to Laura the previous night at the Silas Alumni dinner. Betty rolled her eyes as the two of them kept grinning at each other and cleared her throat pointedly. Both at least had the sense to look sheepish.

“Go, before I change my mind,” she sighed.

“Come on Rose, I’m taking you to my place.”

“I love you so much right now,” mumbled Rose as she picked up the answer books. “Hey, where’s my binder? Oh man, there’s three months of work in that!”

“Relax there Kiddo, I have it here,” said Carmilla. “I was just looking through this while you were resting. I think you’ve got something good here.”

“Er… thank you. I’m sorry, but who are you exactly?”

Rose was polite, but there was still a slight note of challenge in her voice.

“The name’s Carmilla Karnstein, and I'm going to be your new boss.”

Rose’s mouth dropped open. “Carmilla Karnstein. _The_ Carmilla Karnstein? Oh my God, you’re a legend in the field of Mesopotamian and Akkadian studies,” said Rose breathlessly. “Your translations of _The Descent of Inanna_ and _The Hymnal Prayers of Enheduanna_ are incredible. And your paper _Atrahasis and the Meaning of Suffering_ is so inspiring. Do you really think my work is any good?”

Carmilla would be lying if she said she wasn’t flattered. She knew what it was like to toil in an obscure field of study and to finally meet someone new who was genuinely qualified to appreciate the work it involved. And she also needed someone to gather materials for her next paper. Why not Rose? She obviously knew what she was doing.

“It’s very good,” she replied, handing back the binder. “Go home, get some rest, and we’ll talk more when I start next week.”

Carmilla smiled to herself as she watched her leave with Rose. However, when she turned back to Betty, the woman was frowning.

“So, Ms. Karnstein, you’ve decided to take up my offer?” said Betty.

Her tone sounded odd to Carmilla. She wondered had she angered Betty by telling Rose she was taking the job before agreeing on it officially with her.

“Okay, good,” said Betty, even though Carmilla hadn’t replied. “Follow me please.”

The trip up to the dean's office took less than a minute, but it was sheer torture to Carmilla. Betty was silent the whole way up, and in the confined elevator space, Carmilla was incredibly aware of the woman’s accelerated heartbeat. Betty got off first and strode towards her desk, leaving Carmilla standing there in amazement.

 _What the hell is the matter with her?_ Asfar as Carmilla could tell, the woman seemed equal parts terrified and excited. But Betty’s face was expressionless as she offered her the chair in front of her desk. As she sat down, Carmilla was surprised to notice that the desk was almost completely clear, apart from a computer screen, keyboard, mouse and one dusty looking box file. Betty’s MBA diploma from the University of Toronto was framed on the wall behind her along with her master’s degree from Silas and a degree in Celtic Studies from Trinity College in Dublin. There were some chairs and a meeting room table on her right, a bathroom in the corner and beside that, an open door that Carmilla guessed led out to the balcony. Otherwise, the office was empty.

“Ms. Spielsdorf, is everything okay? Have I overstepped in some way?”

Her voice sounded loud and unnatural in the room, and Carmilla suddenly remembered that they were completely alone as Betty had sent her assistant home for the day. It wasn’t as grand and imposing as her mother’s old office, but she still felt uncomfortable.

“Everything’s fine,” Betty replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Before you sign your contract, I have one or two questions I need you to answer. Would you kindly take a look at these please?”

She opened the box file, pulled out a set of photographs and began laying them out on the desk in front of Carmilla. When she saw the first one, her blood ran cold. It was a picture of the first intake of Silas students from 1874. Amongst all the male students, there were also six women in the picture. One of them was circled in red. There was a list of names at the bottom, one of them underlined.

The name was Marcilla Karnstein.

She willed herself to stay calm at the name listed beside hers.

The next picture was from 1894 with a larger group of female students, again with one circled in red and another name underlined at the bottom.

Arcmilla Karnstein.

She glanced over the rest of them until she came to the last one dated 1954. This one was all female students and this time the name underlined was Mircalla Karnstein. Carmilla spent longer on this one, looking for a particular face and scanned the names at the bottom to be certain when she couldn’t find it. Then she remembered why.

_The room her mother had assigned to her this time had been in darkness when she’d kicked open the door and tossed her bag onto the bed on her left. There was a shocked yelp, and the blankets were thrown back. A woman with blond hair sat up and glared at her from the bed as she rubbed at her temples._

_“Ach du Lieber! Wer zum teufel bist du?!”_

_The sarcastic reply Carmilla had prepared died on her lips. She knew that face. It had haunted her nightmares for the past eighty years._

_Her mother had always possessed a vindictive streak, but this went beyond that. Lilita was deliberately trying to provoke her with this woman. She hadn’t forgotten the one time Carmilla had openly defied her and got away with it._

_“Sprichst du Deutsch? Nein?” said the woman. “English? I am called Ell Sheridan, and I think we are… sorry, my migraine hurts today, and I can’t think right words… sleeping together… roommating? Roommates!” she said happily._

_Carmilla realised two things at that point. One, she was screwed. Two, she was going to kill her mother or die in the attempt._

Outwardly, Carmilla remained impassive as Betty rested her elbows on the desk. She was obviously waiting for a response and frowned when Carmilla held her gaze and said nothing.

“Care to explain?” she said eventually.

“Explain what exactly, Ms. Spielsdorf?”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Ms. Karnstein,” she snapped. “Who exactly are you?”

All of a sudden, the lazy morning she’d spent with Laura seemed very far away, and the office seemed to shrink around her.

“I think you know exactly who I am, Ms. Spielsdorf. I assume you’ve already checked my accreditations and checked my publication records. And evidently, you’ve also been looking into my family history for some reason,” she said, gesturing at the photographs. “I come from a very old family line, and as you can see have noticed, it’s been a Karnstein tradition for the women to attend Silas University.”

“That’s quite the interesting quirk the Karnstein’s had with naming all their daughters with an anagram,” responded Betty. “Not to mention, all the women in these photos seem to have the same little mole on their throat. The same one that you have.” She reached into the file again and placed some handwritten documents on the table.

“I had to call in a favour with the _Nationalbibliothek_ in Vienna to get a hold of these. The contents of the old Silas library have been kept there under lock and key since the 1950s. Notice anything about the handwriting?”

Off course she did. It was all hers.

A letter to Mother from 1718 confirming her arrival at the estate in summer.

A copy of the Silas Charter (the one for public consumption) from 1874. She had spent most of a day composing that under Lilita’s direction, and Carmilla had been particularly proud of her penmanship on that. Even her mother had been impressed and had finally kept her promise to teach Carmilla how to read Sumerian.

To her surprise, her unfinished letter to Goethe from 1806 was there, thanking him for an early version of Faust that he presented to her when they were staying in Weimar. After the endless teasing from Mattie of “Oh Matska, we can’t eat him. He’s a poet!” she had thrown it to one side in disgust. So was her letter to Anne Bronte from 1849 which had been returned all the way from Yorkshire. She hadn’t lived to receive it.

The last document was her application for the position of Visiting Professor in Ancient History at Silas.

““I’ve had these analysed, and my source says the odds of these being by different people are astronomical. They wanted to do some tests on them, but I didn’t trust them to keep any results to themselves. I can produce more if you wish, but I trust I’ve made my point.”

“How did you even pull all this together?” spluttered Carmilla.

“Oh please, as if it was hard,” scoffed Betty. “My assistant digitised all the old Silas student records and photos, and I was able to check yours when I saw that your application mentioned you had attended here for a semester as part of the Erasmus programme. Imagine my surprise when I typed in Karnstein, and all these other names came up too. I mean, did you seriously think no one’s heard of an anagram, Carmilla? Lame.”

“Hey!”

Betty ignored her.

“That piqued my curiosity, so I dug a little deeper and pulled the photos. When you arrived for your interview, I was convinced I was right. All these women are you and that little stunt you pulled in the quad just confirmed that there’s a lot more to you than meets the eye.”

“I could say the same about you,” replied Carmilla getting to her feet and casting a cold eye over Betty. Something didn’t seem right about this. A horrible thought crossed her mind for a moment as she leaned over the desk and regarded Betty.

~O~

Laura checked her phone again to see if she had any social media updates. There was nothing, and she realised most of her mutuals were still about ten time zones behind Austria. All her shows were on their summer break, so there was no fresh news or rumours there either, and none of the stories she was following on A03 had updated. There was still no sign of Mattie.

She was on the verge of leaving when the door finally opened. Bash came out, holding the door for Mattie and her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Laura sitting on the steps. But Bash gave Laura a jaunty wink and a salute as he skipped down the steps towards her. It was a little un-nerving as he was normally the serious, broody type, except with Kirsch. Laura still didn’t know what their deal was. They were as different as chalk and cheese, yet Bash seemed a lot more cheerful and animated whenever Kirsch was around. As for Kirsch, being cheerful and animated was just his normal state of mind.

“Locking up early, Bash?”

“Just for a minute, Laura. Got an errand I need to run. I’ll get back to you on your fees another time.” He patted her on the shoulder and walked away before she realised what had happened.

“Mattie, what’s going on?” asked Laura as Bash walked into Kirsch’s place.

“No idea,” she replied. The twitch at the corner of her mouth belied her words and Laura felt not only did she know what was happening but was going to take pleasure in not telling her. Laura wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“Well, I’ve had quite a charming afternoon, Nymph. Too bad this wasn’t it,” said Mattie. “Do make yourself useful and tell my sister when you meet her that I need to speak with her urgently and that I’d like my car back.”

“What did your last slave die off, Mattie? You could tell her yourself if you join us for lunch at the university.”

“Charming as your offer is, I must decline. I have something else scheduled this afternoon,” replied Mattie as she walked away.

“You’ve only been in Silas since Saturday. What else could you possibly have planned?”

“Don’t worry Sprite, I’m sure I’ll think of something. Ciao.” 

_Don’t strangle your friend’s sister. Don’t strangle your friend’s sister. Don’t strangle -_

“Laura!”

_Oh no. Not now, Perry!_

Laura ran back up the stairs and pulled on the door handle. Too late, she remembered Bash had locked it.

Perry wasn’t alone. Coming up the street and clinging onto her arm was Silas’s oldest resident, Mrs. Lafontaine. No one actually knew how old the woman was, not even General Spielsdorf. He had celebrated his seventieth birthday last month and insisted that she was already an old woman when he was a child. Laf, who was one of her only two living relations, had no idea either. They had moved from Germany to look after her while attending university, an arrangement that suited the old woman and Laf’s father who, although he loved his only child dearly, was tired of the constant damage to his house by their increasingly dangerous experiments. Mrs. Lafontaine spoke about the Austro-Hungarian Empire as if she had lived through it and sometimes claimed to have been a governess to the last Emperor’s children. She was also a resident of Hesselius, and most of the patients and staff were terrified of her.

“Laura dear, you weren’t in work this morning. Monday morning is for my blood tests, and you weren’t there,” she declared, waving her stick at Laura.

“Mrs. Lafontaine, I’m on holiday….”

“What! Speak up, child.”

Perry shrugged apologetically as Laura leaned a little closer. If there was one thing the woman hated, it was being shouted at. This rarely stopped her from shouting at everyone else, though.

“I’m on holiday, Mrs. Lafontaine. I won’t be back until next week.”

The old woman stared at Laura in horror.

“But who will do my weekly checkup? I don’t like that Dr. Luce. He’s not as nice as you, and he smells funny. Or my exercises? I can’t do them properly unless you help me and Lola here is useless.”

“Maybe you could take a rest this week?”

“Pah! I’ll be resting long enough when I’m dead,” muttered Mrs. Lafontaine. “Which won’t be soon enough if I have to spend one more night listening to Ell Sheridan moaning and crying in her sleep. I swear that woman fell asleep with the full moon shining on her face that night she was found in the woods. Behaviour like that only leads to madness.”

“I’m quite sure it doesn’t work that way…” said Perry.

“Nonsense!” declared the old woman. “I had a cousin who was the first mate on a merchant ship during the war, and he took a nap on deck on the night of a full moon. It shone full on his face the whole night, and he was mad as a loon when he woke up the next day. Explain that if you can.”

“Mrs. Lafontaine, please…” pleaded Perry.

“Lola Perry, you’re just like all the women in your family. Always pretending everything is nice and normal,” she muttered. “And what’s this old thing doing in Silas?” she demanded, directing her walking stick at something behind Laura.

Laura turned and was surprised to find Mattie standing behind her.

Not as surprised as Mattie though. The woman looked stunned at being spoken to in such a manner.

“Don’t usually get your type around here anymore,” Mrs. Lafontaine declared, looking up at Mattie.

“I beg your pardon?”

“City folk. You’d be more at home in somewhere like Vienna, dancing with a Grand Duke in the palace at Hofburg and charming all the debutantes at their first ball. Hah! I’m right ain't I, Old One?”

Mattie stared at the old woman for a moment before giving her a wink. “Perhaps you are, Grandmother.”

“Ha! Grandmother, she calls me,” sniggered Mrs. Lafontaine to Perry. “That’s funny. Come and see me sometime, Old One. We can talk about the good old days.”

It was at that point that an increasingly flustered Perry had enough.

“I am so dreadfully sorry, Ma’am. Mrs. Lafontaine has a tendency to be somewhat forward with… well, everyone really.”

“Oh, think nothing of it... Lola, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Although I prefer Perry.”

“Perry,” said Mattie with a beaming smile. “You know, Laura and I were just going to have a spot of lunch with my sister. Why don’t you join us?”

“I’m sorry, we were doing what now?” asked Laura.

“Oh!” replied Perry. “I’d love to, but I… that is, I have to look after Mrs. Lafontaine…”

“She will,” replied the old woman. She disentangled her arm from Perry’s and gave her a shove towards Mattie. “I’ll stay in Bashir’s place and watch my stories.”

“Bash isn’t there,” said Laura frantically, still trying to catch up on the conversation.

Bash chose that moment to walk out of the garage, followed by Kirsch. Laura willed him to walk back inside, but after grabbing Kirsch briefly by the elbow and whispering something into his ear, he walked towards them smiling.

“Ladies, Is everything okay here? “Ah, good afternoon, Granny,” he added to Mrs. Lafontaine.

Mrs. Lafontaine looked at him and then back at Kirsch before breaking into a smile.

“About time the two of you figured it out,” she said. After a quick explanation from Mattie, Bash offered Mrs. Lafontaine his arm and led her up the steps to the gym.

Laura and Perry were still standing there a few minutes later in a daze when Mattie pulled up beside them in a Porsche SUV. 

~O~

The only thing Carmilla could see in Betty’s eyes as she held her gaze was apprehension and a little fear. This close, the sound of her heartbeat racing was almost overpowering. Her very human heartbeat.

An incredibly intelligent human, but human nonetheless. There was nothing else there, and she realised she was overreacting. Carmilla raised her hands in surrender, backed away and flopped back into her chair. Betty let out a breath and leaned back in her own chair.

“Carmilla, I don’t scare easily, but for a moment there it looked like you were prepared to kill me. Whatever personal memories or events just triggered you, this is not the old Silas, and somehow, I don’t think you would have come back here if you thought it was. Have you talked to anyone about this?”

“I’m not aware of any counsellors who have a supernatural clientele, so the answer’s no.”

Betty nodded as if she’d figured out another part of the puzzle. “Maybe you could try Laura instead? She’s the best listener I know.”

She had to agree with her there. Laura seemed to be the most non-judgemental human she had ever met. But the way Betty watched her for a response was curious.

“She already knows something, doesn’t she Carmilla? I’m guessing after your accident maybe? But she obviously doesn’t mind, and I’m inclined to trust her judgment. Sherman really likes you too, and he normally hates all of Laura’s girlfriends as a matter of principle.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! But…”

“But what?” replied Betty, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Has she said anything about me?” said Carmilla, hating how small her voice sounded.

Betty slid a sheet of paper over to her. “We can chat over lunch once you sign your contract. Just let me shut that balcony door.”

Carmilla scanned the contract quickly. Checking that Betty had her back turned, she held it up to the light to be sure there was nothing hidden before signing it _Carmilla Karnstein._ She wasn’t falling for that trick again.

“Hey, there’s Laura now,” said Betty in delight. “And Perry,” she added, sounding less delighted. “But I have no idea who the glamazon hanging onto Perry’s every word is.”

Joining her on the balcony, Carmilla’s eyes widened in shock when she saw Laura, Mattie and a flustered looking, red-haired woman walking across the quad. Mattie had just burst out laughing as if she had just heard the funniest joke ever while the other woman just looked startled. Laura was trudging along beside them, her hands stuck in her pockets and her head thrown back as she approached a cobbled footpath.

_If she doesn’t watch where she’s going, she’s going to trip_ thought Carmilla.

Right on cue, Laura stumbled where the grass met the footpath. Her arms flailed as she staggered forward, but somehow, she managed to stay on her feet. Carmilla snorted and shook her head in amused fondness.

_That’s my Laura._

“Excuse me, what was that?” asked Betty.

“What?”

“That little giggle?”

“I do not giggle!”

“Yeah, sure you don’t, Karnstein.”

Laura looked up and waved eagerly when she saw Carmilla. Before she could stop herself, Carmilla waved back. Then she noticed there was ink all over the cuff of the white shirt she’d robbed from Laura’s wardrobe. She patted at it frantically, made it even worse and spread it over her fingers.

“When you’re finished your little gay panic attack, perhaps we can ask them to join us?” said Betty.

“Oh shut it, Spielsdorf.”

“Hey, don’t touch your face with that hand! I said, don’t… Oh God, why did you do that?”

Carmilla groaned when she tasted ink at the corner of her mouth.

Betty waved at Laura while pushing Carmilla back into her office. “Go use my bathroom and make yourself presentable for your girl.”

“Ugh, fine.”

It took Carmilla a few minutes before she was satisfied with her appearance and had gotten most of the ink of her hands. The shirt cuff was ruined, so she rolled up both sleeves to the elbow and tossed her jacket over her shoulder as they left the building. Laura was waiting outside on her own, lying on top of one of the quad picnic tables and sprang up when she saw them.

“Hey, Carm.”

“Hey, Cupcake.”

“Stop calling me that, you brat. It sounds like you want to eat me.”

Carmilla grinned and waggled her eyebrows at Laura while Betty groaned.

“What does that smile mean …. Oh! You’re terrible,” she said, swatting playfully at Carmilla’s arm.

“Hey Laura, what am I, chopped liver or something?” said Betty, pouting.

“Hey, Betts. How’s Danny?”

“Still snoring when I left her in bed this morning, so she’s good. Carmilla and I were just going to get lunch. Do you want to come with?”

“Em… About that,” said Laura. “I’d sort of arranged that Carmilla and I would have lunch together, but I met Mattie at yoga and invited her because she’s her sister and I wasn’t expecting her to say yes and she didn’t at first but she did when we met Perry and she invited my boss who also said yes for some odd reason but you’re welcome to join us too if you’re not busy. Are you busy? It’s okay if you are. Carm and I won’t mind. Isn’t that right, Carm?”

Carmilla looked at Laura and then to Betty.

“Did you get any of that? Because I’m damned if I did.”

“Don’t worry ‘Carm.’ You’ll get used to it eventually.”

“Oh, don’t you two start ganging up on me too. I’ve already had enough of Mattie and Perry on the way here. Carm, make them stop,” pleaded Laura.

Not for the first time that afternoon, Carmilla felt she was being left behind by events. All she wanted was some coffee and alone time with her friend. But the universe obviously had it out for her this afternoon.

“Come on Carm, your sister is flirting with my boss. And God help me, I think Perry is trying to flirt back. Oh no, this is going to break Laf’s heart. Carm, what am I am going to do? You got to help me!”

“Sister?” said Betty.

As for Carmilla, she was still wondering what this Perry person had to do with Laf when she was distracted by a laugh from Mattie.

“Oh Perry, that was priceless. You really must tell me more about Laura’s school days. Did she really turn up in a biohazard suit one day?”

Betty snorted behind her.

“I nearly busted a gut when I heard that story from Danny,” she sniggered.

“Not helping, Betts. You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

Carmilla noticed that the red-haired woman she assumed was Perry looked a little overwhelmed with all the attention, hardly surprising since being overwhelming was her sister's default mode. Mattie had her right arm clasped around Perry’s shoulders in a companionable way, and although the woman looked a little flushed, she didn’t seem to mind.

“Well, you see Matska, I mean Ms. Belmonde-”

“Please Perry, my friends call me Mattie.”

“Oh… Okay… Mattie,” replied Perry. “You see, my mother wasn’t just Laura’s babysitter, she was also her kindergarten teacher-”

“Really? Oh, do tell!”

“The joys of small-town life,” grumbled Laura. “Where nobody has anything to do but remember everything you ever did from the day you were born, and then spend the rest of their life reminding you of it.”

Carmilla didn’t know what to say to that as the two women joined them. She was still trying to figure out what was going on between her sister and this woman who was apparently Laura’s boss. She also noticed Mattie had an army haversack with her, the one she’d borrowed from Carmilla about ten years previously and claimed to have lost at a party in Rio.

“Ah, my sister has finally deigned to join us,” declared Mattie. She stared curiously at Betty before giving her a polite nod.

“Oh I’m sorry, were we supposed to meet? Because I thought you were leaving town today? And by the way, isn’t that my old army holdall?”

“Silas does have its charms,” replied Mattie casting a glance at Perry.

Carmilla hadn’t thought it was possible for anyone to blush harder than Laura Hollis, but this Perry person seemed to be trying her best. Betty looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else and Carmilla got the distinct impression that she didn’t have a high opinion of Laura’s boss.

“And you must be Carmilla?” Perry said, clearing her throat and extending her hand.

“Must I be?” replied Carmilla as she continued to glare at Mattie.

“Carm, this is Lola Perry, a friend of mine and also my boss,” said Laura.

A discreet shoulder bump from Laura reminded Carmilla that Perry’s hand was still extended.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” muttered Carmilla.

The way Perry’s face fell was hilarious, and Mattie’s glare was a bonus. The snort that Betty gave behind her and a muttered word that sounded suspiciously like ‘whipped’ to Carmilla’s ears was not. When she turned to Betty, she was staring at her mobile. 

“Matska dear, I need to speak to you. Please excuse us ’Lola,’” said Carmilla.

Carmilla linked her right arm with Mattie’s left and led her towards the middle of the quad.

“Oh, do be careful, this dress is Dior,” grumbled Mattie as she tried to keep up with her sister. Carmilla ignored her and kept pulling Mattie, surprised that she had made it this far. But she staggered back when Mattie came to an abrupt halt and tightened her grip. Although it wasn’t tight enough to hurt Carmilla, it served as a reminder that Mattie was considerably stronger than her. Carmilla wasn’t getting free unless Mattie chose to release her.

“Let’s not fight in front of the food, Bella,” said Mattie. “Now tell me what’s on your mind?”

She made one last attempt to free herself from Mattie's grip, but her sister clenched harder, and Carmilla gasped with the sudden pain. What she found odd though was that it seemed to hurt Mattie too.

“Behave,” hissed Mattie.

“Damn you,” snarled Carmilla.

“Both of us are already damned, Cherie. And you have absolutely no idea how much we are.”

“Why the hell are you still in Silas? And incidentally, what’s wrong with you? Why do you look so sick and what’s the matter with your arm?”

“Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself playing house with ‘Cupcake’ over there, so I thought I’d have a little fun too while I still can.”

Carmilla glanced over her shoulder at Perry. It was a sunny day, but the woman was wearing a green windcheater, blue jeans that had a crease ironed down the front and a turtle-neck sweater of a nondescript brown. Laura was standing beside her with her back turned to Carmilla, giving her a perfect view of a set of well-toned legs.

Damn those yoga pants anyway. She could have sworn her heart started beating again when Laura bent over at the fridge that morning.

“You’re drooling, dear,” sighed Mattie. “Just hurry up and bed her while you still have the time and be done with it. You’re only embarrassing yourself at this point.”

“Really, Mattie? You’re love bombing little orphan Annie over there, and I’m the one who’s embarrassing?”

“Well, at least I never spouted nonsense such as _but I am under vows, no nun half so awfully, and I dare not tell my story yet, even to you._ Or what was that other thing? _Oh my darling, if your dear heart is wounded, my wild heart bleeds with yours_.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from someone who liked to scare her victims with “ _You’re the grass on the field. You’re the leaves on the trees. You’re mayflies._ And you’re deflecting again. Just give me some straight answers.”

“Fascinating creature, that Perry woman,” mused Mattie. “There’s just something about her…”

Despite herself, Carmilla glanced back at Perry to confirm she wasn’t imagining things.

“Oh come on, that woman is the biggest drip I have ever seen. Hell, she’s probably the biggest drip you’ve ever seen, and you’ve been around since the Stone Age.”

“I’d hardly call being a millennium old ‘Stone Age…’

“Same difference. Anyway, I’m not buying it. You’re hiding something.”

“What?! I have never heard anything so preposterous-”

“I knew it,” said Carmilla with a sigh. “You always act such a drama queen when I catch you out.”

“How dare you speak to me like that! I should… I… “

“Mattie, you’re wasting my time. Out with it.”

Carmilla knew she was playing with fire riling up Mattie like that, but it was often the only way she could get information out of her sister. The woman could be secretive to a fault, but she was more inclined to let her guard down when she lost her temper.

“You still think we got away with it, don’t you?”

Carmilla froze.

“I thought that might wipe the smug look of your face.”

“Mattie, I’m not going over this again. We had this discussion on Saturday morning. We dealt with Mother over sixty years ago and even allied ourselves with a bloodthirsty fairy queen to gain our freedom. Let it go, already.”

“A bloodthirsty fairy queen that was imprisoned by Maman in the last bloodwood tree four centuries ago and released by your blonde pet because she thought she could reason with her. Remember what happened when she chanted that spell?”

How could she forget? The blast from beneath the theatre had destroyed the old Lustig and almost half the campus that night, scattering debris as far as the town of Silas itself. But what Carmilla and Mattie remembered the most was the light that erupted from beneath the theatre and soared into the night sky. There was also the screaming, from the students who’d were trapped in the collapsed buildings and those who had managed to make it out alive from their dorms. The light had shone so fiercely that the campus was as bright as day before it plunged towards the deans’ residence.

“Have you forgotten how she was at your mercy after the battle, yet you still let her go, Mircalla? Thanks to you, the actual Queen of the Fae is still out there in the world somewhere, probably plotting our demise.”

“I’m the one that let her go? Oh, come on Mattie. It’s not like either of us was in any shape to stop her. I’d already used the Blade of Hastur on Mother, and thanks so much again for letting me know it was at the bottom of Lake Silas the night before we confronted her. As for plotting our demise, it’s been over sixty years, and I think we would probably have heard about it by now. And I’m still waiting for you to tell me what you’re up to.”

“Silas is such a fascinating town these days, don’t you think? The mountains, the history, the university with a dubious past and a theatre that keeps burning down. What’s not to love?”

“Fine, don’t tell me then,” grumped Carmilla. “Look, this place is different without her, Mattie. When Lilita set this place up, I thought a university would be full of books to read, interesting lectures, parties and maybe even friends. I finally have a second chance to do some of those things.”

“I know _Bella_ ,” said Mattie pulling her close. “I remember how overjoyed you were when Mother opened it. Nothing was ever too much for her little Kaiseryn. But she was always good at turning our own hopes and dreams against us to get what she wanted. Anyway, once I heard about the Lustig burning down again some years ago, I made a few calls and asked someone in town to keep me informed of any further developments. Don’t ask me who, they’re no one important.”

“So you’re not hanging around for my sparkling wit and pleasant company?”

“Mircalla, did you even stop to think even for one moment why I arrived here so quickly after you did?”

“Well Mattie, I’ll take sisterly love and the fact that I was in a terrible car accident for fifty euros please.”

“Be serious for once! Think it through. When and why have we ever been in Silas at the same time?”

“Usually when Mother called us for the sacrifice and …. Wait a minute. You can’t seriously think that-.”

“You’re a well-known scholar in the academic world and received offers from three prestigious universities and Silas to be a visiting professor. But for some reason, you came to Silas? Are you sure it was your own free will?”

“I was born here, Mattie. Styria is in my blood. I can live and work here again now that she’s taken care off. Actually, you know what? I’m not explaining myself again to you. I can’t listen to any more of this.”

“So, you wouldn’t be remotely interested in what I found when I went poking around under Maman’s house last night while you were dancing the night away with Tinkerbell over there?”

Mattie held up the army bag and gave it a shake causing something to rattle inside. It was an odd sound, vaguely metallic with something else Carmilla couldn’t identify. She grabbed the bag from Mattie and loosened the cords at the top.

“Don’t touch it,” warned Mattie. “I’ve already made that mistake.”

Something glinted in the sunlight and Carmilla opened the bag wider for a closer look. She dropped it with a curse.

“That’s the Blade of Hastur. Why is it in pieces? Mattie, what the hell did you do?!”

“That was the Blade of Hastur, Mircalla. The same one you drove into Maman’s chest and weakened her enough for the Fairy Queen to finally imprison her. I found these shards in the cavern where we placed her after that whole business.”

“But that was forged from-”

“Yes, yes _‘forged from the burnt bones of star-spawn to shatter all that oppose it, even the gods themselves_.’ I remember the _Hasturmensch_ telling me about it before I killed them all and threw it into the lake.”

“That doesn’t make sense. If the blade has been destroyed, then what about Mother? What happened to her, Mattie?”

Carmilla was barely aware that she had gripped her sister by the arms and was shaking her at this point, only realising it when Mattie hissed in pain. Seizing her left wrist, she pushed up the sleeve of Mattie’s dress, gasping when she saw the marks on her arm.

“She’s free, isn’t she Mattie? Was she the one that did this to you?”

“Yes, Maman did that. As for her being free? Not quite, but I don’t think we have much time. When you plunged The Blade of Hastur into Maman’s chest, it weakened her enough for the Fairy Queen to cast that spell that turned her to stone and in turn, I think the blade reinforced the spell. Now that it’s broken, the spell is no match for Maman’s growing power. I know you don’t agree, but I’m convinced that’s what brought both of us back to Silas. If we don’t act soon, she’ll be free, and we’re going to die. For the second time.”

“By the way, I assume you have no plans for tonight, Mircalla?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Carmilla and Mattie return to the ruins of their mother's house while Laura invites her friends around for a game night.


	8. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Mattie prepare to confront their Mother. Laura and Danny prepare for a game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter was originally 14,000 words long. But as it's been two months since I last updated, I decided to split it in two. Chapter 9 will be posted next week.
> 
> TW for one mention of homophobia and acephobia around the middle of this chapter

Mattie frowned as Carmilla remained silent.

“I can’t do this without your help, Mircalla. I need my sister.”

_Great, what am I going to do now?_

As she glanced back at Laura, Carmilla began to regret ever waking up that day. Since she had dropped her off at the gym, it had been just one thing after another. Her interview with Betty Spielsdorf was supposed to be a formality, and she was still reeling from that. Mattie was meant to be leaving Silas, not poking around under the university and almost getting herself killed. And she had planned on going out tonight with Laura, on an actual proper date where she could have some decent food and drink, lively conversation with a fascinating woman and after that, who knew what might happen?

Judging by Mattie’s expression, Carmilla doubted she’d receive a sympathetic hearing. There was no question of turning her down, but what was she going to tell Laura?

“Mattie, I have to make some arrangements first- “

“Oh, for God’s sake…”

“I can’t just drop everything here. I have responsibilities-”

“Responsibilities, Mircalla? What about your responsibility to me, the one who had to take a spoiled aristocrat under her wing when Maman suddenly decided she needed another daughter? Have you forgotten that I persuaded her to free you from that coffin when you were on the verge of confessing that you had ruined everything she had spent centuries working towards? After all that I’ve done for you, you’re still more worried about what some little boggart you met a few days ago thinks?”

“That’s not what I said; we will end this tonight, once and for all. But Laura’s sister works here, her wife is the dean, and both live on campus. I don’t want them catching us here tonight and listening to them getting on my case for the next year. And yes, I’m including Laura in my arrangements. We were going out tonight, and I need some plausible excuse for ditching her.”

“Speaking of that new dean; I’ve heard about her and she seems a bit too clever for my liking. Should I be concerned?”

“No, but maybe you could… okay look, just keep a low profile around her, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Oh really?” sighed Mattie. “And who else have you revealed yourself to?”

“No one,” mumbled Carmilla as if she was a child being scolded.

“Mircalla, I didn’t come here to lecture you or ruin whatever it is you’re trying to achieve with your life. But you’re starting to become careless; you have to remember that there’s more than your existence at stake here. If people know about you, then they’ll start to wonder about me. The people of this age are different; they won’t turn a blind eye to us or tolerate a few disappearances every generation like their ancestors did. The last thing we need is people digging into our past. There’s just so many of them now, and it’s getting harder to hide.”

“Okay, fine,” replied Carmilla who just wanted the whole conversation to be over. “I’ll meet you at your car in a few minutes, and we’ll drive out to Laura’s house. There are some things I’m going to need from there.”

Mattie nodded and turned to walk away, but she staggered and almost fell before Carmilla caught her arm.

“Mattie, what the hell? What did she do to you?”

“I think Maman took something from me,” she replied with a gasp. “When I checked the room we left her in and found an empty plinth, I began searching for her. I found the fragments of the blade in her private art gallery, and when I gathered them up, something grabbed me from behind.”

Mattie paused for a moment as she tried to straighten herself. She looked nervous and the way her eyes watched everything around them unsettled Carmilla. She found herself staring at students who brushed by them and glaring at them if they caught their eye. This was enough to send them scurrying away, but she noticed those petrified students, in turn, began to attract attention, and it was making her nervous.

“Mircalla, she was going to kill me. I didn’t think she’d ever do that. I never even heard Maman dragging herself into the gallery behind me. Even as she grasped my arm, I saw stone turn to flesh and then that gash I gave her across the throat healed up before my eyes. I managed to break her hold on me before the change was complete and I threw her to the ground. But I was so weak that I could barely walk back to the Lustig crater and she crawled after me the whole way. Even when I couldn’t see her, I could still hear her crawling after me in the distance.”

Carmilla held Mattie until she was steady again. “Did she say anything, Mattie? Anything at all?”

“No,” she replied after a moment's hesitation. “Anyway, if she had got out during the night, we would have heard about it by now. We have to stop Maman before she fully recovers. To be honest, much as I despise Titania and all her kind, I still wish we had her to back us up.”

Carmilla shuddered at the name as she recalled the previous confrontation between their Mother and the Fairy Queen. She and Mattie had raced to Lilita’s house, expecting to witness an epic battle between two god-like beings; but instead, they had come across a full-scale brawl. After two centuries of imprisonment with Lilita draining her blood to augment her own powers, Titania was like a wild animal as she tried to tear Lilita apart with her bare hands. She was already losing badly when Mattie and Carmilla burst into the room.

“We don’t need her, Mattie. If Mother is still as weak as you say, then we can finish her off ourselves. For good this time.”

“If we get there on time,” muttered Mattie.

“Well, doesn’t that sound promising? What are you leaving out, Debbie Downer?”

“We have no idea what else is down there. Maman didn’t share all her secrets with us. Or with me at least.”

“Sounds a lot like someone else I know,” retorted Carmilla.

Mattie gave her a warning look. They were still drawing the occasional curious look from students walking through the grounds, but when Carmilla looked back over her shoulder, she saw Laura approaching them and waving.

“Hey, guys. Mattie, are you okay?” shouted Laura.

Carmilla couldn’t help noticing that, intentionally or not, Laura kept some distance away from them. Probably the wisest thing to do, she thought.

Mattie sighed in frustration. “Oh for heaven’s sake, just go and tell the shrill little pixie whatever she needs to hear while I rest in the car.” As she stalked away, she collided with a tall redhead, sending her crashing to the grass. Mattie growled and continued walking.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going,” cried Danny.

Any other time, Carmilla would have laughed, but Danny looked pale and sickly as she tried to get up and fell back again, groaning in pain. Panic crossed her face as she gingerly massaged her stomach and her eyes were watery as she noticed Carmilla staring at her.

Sighing to herself, Carmilla grabbed Danny by the wrist and yanked her to her feet.

“Thanks, Carmilla…Whoa, you’re strong. Do you work out?”

“Yeah Xena, I give my all at boot camp every day without fail.”

“No need to be snarky, Elvira,” groaned Danny as she draped her arm around Carmilla’s shoulder. “Damn, it feels like she busted a rib. That’s definitely going to leave a bruise.”

Carmilla was fed up at this point of supporting people, and the only reason she didn’t throw Danny back to the ground was that Laura was now running towards them, followed closely by a concerned Betty. Standing as close as she was, Carmilla could smell Danny had been sick that morning and even hear her heart racing. Instinctively, she focused on it and froze when she heard a second fainter but even faster heartbeat.

_Oh. Interesting._

“I was coming over to congratulate you when I heard that you’d accepted the position and that woman you were talking to just barged into me. Who the hell was that anyway?”

“My sister, Mattie.”

“Wow.” Danny glanced over Carmilla’s shoulder. “She seems a little….”

“Rude. Obnoxious. Bad mannered?”

“I was going to say intense, but hey, she’s your sister, not mine,” replied Danny with a weak grin.

“Geez, Danny are you okay?” cried Laura.

“I’m fine, Laura. Don’t panic, I’ve received a lot worse in hockey training.”

“Yeah, you look fine. Lift your shirt. Now.”

“No, really I’m okay. There’s no need to fuss over me- “

“Danny, let Laura check you. Please?” said Betty.

“But Babe I’m okay …” Nevertheless, she pulled up her top with a sheepish look and winced when Laura ran her fingers over her midriff and rib cage. Carmilla watched with barely disguised fascination.

“Breath in and out… Again… Once more. Okay, there doesn’t seem to be anything broken, but you’re going to have some bruising and pain, so take some Ibuprofen and apply an ice pack three times a day for the next two days. Take ten deep breaths every hour when awake to keep your lungs clear and if you need to cough, hold a pillow or cushion against your chest. No sports or strenuous activity of any kind for the next two or three days. Will you remember all that?”

“We will,” replied Betty. Danny tried to lower her shirt, but Laura’s frown deepened as she looked into Danny’s eyes.

“Hold it right there, I want to check something else.” Laura placed her hand on Danny’s stomach for a moment, then stood to the side and looked her sister up and down.

Carmilla had fully intended to walk away at that point, but she was impressed at Laura’s no-nonsense, authoritative manner. Besides, Danny and Betty looked so nervous that she was curious about what was going to happen next.

“Carmilla, can you excuse us for a moment please?”

Then again, her governess always taught her that curiosity killed the cat. Judging by Laura’s pissed off tone, Carmilla figured it was best to make herself scarce. Also, any lingering thoughts she had about ditching her without explanation vanished from her mind. Mattie would just have to wait a little longer.

She nodded and walked over to take a seat while Laura, Betty, and Danny huddled together in the middle of the quad. At one point, Laura stepped back and began wagging her finger in their faces, and the sight of two six-foot-plus women looking like scolded children as the much smaller woman ranted at them amused Carmilla greatly. Beside her, Perry cleared her throat pointedly and shifted beside her on the bench. The woman smelled like bleach and furniture polish, a combination that was making Carmilla’s eyes water and was already making her hate the woman. As she began rummaging in a shopping bag that looked as old as her, Carmilla discreetly rubbed at her eyes.

“Creampuff?” asked Perry.

For a moment, she thought she had misheard as Perry pulled out a spotless Tupperware container and popped the lid. But the sneer she was mentally preparing vanished when Carmilla smelled them for the first time.

A few minutes later, she had already demolished the top layer, and the container was on the bench between them after Carmilla had casually threatened to make Perry eat her own arms if she attempted to move or reseal it. The woman looked equal parts flattered and horrified, but the plastic box remained on the bench. Halfway through the second layer, Carmilla was feeling more kindly disposed towards Perry.

“You know something, Red? The last time I tasted something this good was in this actual university a few years ago. My annoying roommate used to get all sorts of baked goods and frozen meals delivered to them on a weekly basis before Silas expelled them. They kept both of us going through many a late-night study session.”

“Oh, you’re must be the grumpy, broody roommate Lafontaine used to tell me about. But I’m quite sure they meant it humorously,” Perry added hastily when Carmilla glared at her.

“No doubt they did,” she replied after a few seconds. “They may have asked the most inappropriate, invasive questions and had no sense of self-preservation, but they did share their food with me. Those meals were quite good once I’d made sure Laf hadn’t added experimented on them first.”

Judging by the sudden shudder from Perry, Carmilla suspected she wasn’t the first one to have that concern. Even after all these years, she still couldn’t bring herself to touch mushrooms after the time Laf had experimented on a batch to make them produce antidepressants. But she was distracted from that memory as she noticed Laura, Danny and Betty approach. Danny and Betty looked chastened but relieved; Laura still looked and sounded annoyed. Even though they still were a good distance away, Carmilla could hear every word.

“… And no more drinking! I can’t believe you could be so thoughtless! Take paracetamol in moderation if you need any pain relief. If you’re unsure of anything I’ve told you, just call me day or night.” 

Looking at Laura’s face, Carmilla briefly wondered if she should have just run off with Mattie when she had the chance.

**~O~**

**“** Laura, wait!” cried Betty.

Laura considered ignoring Betty. But it wasn’t her fault that Danny had asked her not to tell Laura that they were trying for a child, let alone that she was pregnant. She was outraged Danny had tried to keep that secret from her and their father. Although she had mellowed a lot after she met and eventually married Betty, there were still times when her sister said or did stuff that made Laura want to throttle her.

“So, remember when you said earlier about no strenuous activity for two days? Does that also mean… well, If Danny and I wanted to… you know?”

“If you wanted to… Oh God, that’s my sister you’re talking about. Why would you even ask me of all people that? Yes, that’s included.”

Danny groaned. “Lame. But we’ll be fine afterwards, right?”

“La La La, can’t hear the pair of you anymore!” cried a mortified Laura. She glanced around her for a distraction of any kind, but all she could find was a puzzled-looking Perry and Carmilla, who for some reason was grinning at Laura. Then she saw the container on the bench.

“Oh Perry, are those your famous creampuffs?”

“My creampuffs, Cupcake” said Carmilla, grabbing the container and placing it in her lap. “Get your own.”

“Oh, don’t be so mean. I only want one. Please?”

Laura smiled to herself as the smug look on Carmilla’s face vanished, and she now looked uncertain as her eyes shifted rapidly from Laura to the Tupperware box. There were only four left, and Laura was determined to have at least two of them. Or more. For a moment she considered making a grab for the box and running but decided to try a more dignified approach instead. She sat down on the bench, throwing her right arm around Carmilla while hoping she wasn’t acting like a creep.

Carmilla didn’t move or throw her arm off, so Laura counted that as a success. However, she did not loosen her grip on the box.

“Come on, Carm, just the one,” Laura said soothingly. She placed her hand on Carmilla’s. “Please. For me?”

For a moment it seemed Carmilla had stopped breathing and Laura began to get concerned. But then that shy smile she adored was back, and she felt Carmilla squeeze her hand in return. It made her forget that they weren’t alone, and Laura was completely unaware that the other three women were staring at them in fascination. Slowly, Carmilla opened the lid and reached inside. Laura licked her lips in anticipation. She could almost taste them already-

BEEEEEEP!!!

“Mattie, for fuck's sake!” snarled Carmilla.

“Damn it!” said Danny, looking around for the source of the sound. But Betty spotted it first. She stared at the black SUV that had parked outside the building, and her expression turned to one of fury as she turned to Carmilla.

“Ms. Karnstein, if your sister hasn’t left this campus in the next five minutes, I’m rescinding your contract. Then I’m calling the police to have her arrested for assaulting my wife.”

“I’m sorry about that. We’re leaving now. Later, Cupcake.” With a sigh, she dropped the creampuff box onto a surprised Laura’s lap and strode over to the SUV. Laura sat there, open-mouthed and starring after Carmilla as she reached Mattie’s car and gazed through the driver’s window. Suddenly Carmilla took a step back, raising her hand to her mouth and then began running her fingers through her hair in consternation.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” she cried.

Laura’s gaze dropped to the creampuffs in her lap; somehow, they didn’t seem as appetising anymore, and she passed them back to Perry. She felt foolish as she rose to her feet in frustration and caught Betty staring at her.

“You’re such a jerkface, Betty” muttered Laura. “Seriously, was there any need for that?” She slapped Betty’s hand aside as she reached for her and began running over to Carmilla.

“Carm. Wait!”

Carmilla turned, her face hard as she starred at Laura like she was a stranger. With a visible effort, she composed her face into a more neutral expression. Laura faltered for a moment; Carmilla looked so apathetic standing there with her arms folded that she found it hard to credit that it was the same woman who had looked after her last night after the party.

“Hey,” she said nervously.

“What do you want, Laura?”

Laura was crushed on hearing her name spoken so coldly, almost as if she was a nuisance to be tolerated until Carmilla could get rid of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry in front of Carmilla. She turned and walked away before stopping in confusion. There was nowhere to go except back to her friends, and they would only question her as to why she was crying. As she stood there trying to figure out what she should do, Laura felt an arm slip around her waist from behind.

“I’m sorry, Laura,” said Carmilla. “That was totally uncalled for.”

Whatever about holding her tears back before, Laura couldn’t help one or two slipping out when she heard Carmilla sound so contrite. Any resentment she felt began to melt away as Carmilla rested her chin on her shoulder and pulled her closer. But Laura was determined to let her know what she felt.

“You’re right, Carm, that was uncalled for. All I just wanted to do was offer my help, and you didn’t even give me a chance to speak. I thought we were at least friends.”

“How could I forget that you offered it so freely even after when you found out what I was? You could destroy me with one careless word, yet I have never felt safer with anyone than with you.”

Laura was at a complete loss for words, and the way Carmilla rubbed her soft cheek against hers was incredibly distracting. Why was she angry at Carmilla again?

“Please don’t cry?” said Carmilla, pressing her lips against her cheek.

Laura was wrong. That was the most distracting thing ever. She just couldn’t find it in her heart to stay angry with Carmilla.

But she was going to try.

“I’m still mad at you, Carm,” she whispered.

“That’s fair, Cupcake. But I promise I will move heaven and earth themselves if necessary, for your forgiveness.”

_Damn it, why does she have to be so sweet? A little corny and old-timey maybe, but still sweet. Oh crap, I haven’t asked her about tonight._

“Listen Carm, about tonight…”

“Can we postpone our date to later in the week, Laura? Mattie’s not feeling well, and if I don’t drive her back to her place and look after her tonight, I won’t have a job any longer. I’ll also need to pick up a few things from home and from Laf’s place.”

“Oh. Sure. No problem.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything for a moment. Laura barely noticed, still in shock at what the other woman said.

“Are you getting fed up of me already, Cupcake?” she said in a teasing tone.

“What? No, never! I was just surprised. I mean, … you said _home_.”

“I’m sorry, that slipped out- “

“No taksie backsies, Carmilla Karnstein. I’m glad you feel that way and to be honest, it feels more like a home when you’re there. Go look after Mattie, and I’ll get Danny to drive me home. We still have the rest of the week free.”

“Here, take my car,” said Carmilla. She pulled the key from her inside pocket and pressed it into Laura’s hand.

“Wow, best houseguest ever,” said Laura in wonder. “Well, actually you’re the only houseguest I’ve ever had. But you know what I mean.”

Carmilla shook her head in amusement. “I get it, Cupcake.”

She was still holding Laura’s hand, her thumb stroking the backs of her fingers. Laura didn’t let go.

The moment was ruined by a wolf whistle from Danny.

“I better go,” said Carmilla with a frown. “Take care of yourself, Cupcake,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to Laura’s cheek.

Laura was still standing there long after Carmilla had driven off when she became aware of Danny tugging on her sleeve.

“Are you feeling okay, Laura? You’ve been standing here for the past fifteen minutes.”

Laura looked around in surprise at the now bustling quad. “Sorry, Danny. Just lost in thought. Wait a minute, where’s Perry and Betty? You didn’t leave them alone together, did you?”

“See for yourself.”

Laura looked at where Danny pointed. She stood there in shock for a minute.

Perry had her face in her hands as if she was crying while Betty had an arm around her shoulder.

“Danny, what’ going on? I thought they hated each other ever since Perry was Betty’s floor don.”

“Leave them for a moment, Laura. It’s just that…” She cleared her throat a few times before resuming. “Damn it, Laura! Is it normal to feel this weepy so early in a pregnancy?”

“Lots of women do, Danny especially when they’ve just had a shock like you had. Just take your time and tell me what’s going on.”

Danny rubbed her eyes roughly with the heels of her hands

“It’s just… well… you know that Bar Mitzvah party Perry was organising for her nephew at her aunts' house?”

“Yes, for little Moshe. The last time Perry brought him to visit Hesselius, he was telling all the patients that she would be baking for it. Hey, wasn’t that supposed to be at the weekend?”

“It was. So I was sitting there between Perry and Betty trying to keep the conversation flowing while you and Carmilla had your first row and ended up making goo-goo eyes at each other. Don’t glare at me like that, you totally were. Anyway, when I asked her how it went, she just burst into tears. It seems that all her relations were asking her why she wasn’t married yet, why didn’t she bring a boyfriend, all the usual crap she tries to deal with whenever she visits home but dialled up to 11 on this occasion. When she went to spend the night at her parent's house, they asked her if she was a lesbian.”

“Oh no! Poor Perry must have been mortified. What happened?”

“She told them she was ace, and Perry’s father didn’t take it well, to put it mildly. He claimed he could have lived with her being gay, but now his only child was just cruel and selfish for dashing any hopes he had of having grandchildren to spoil. And her mother told her that she needed to get treatment for her ‘condition.’”

Laura was horrified and didn’t know what to say, so she just pulled Danny into a side hug.

“Sometimes I forget not everyone is as lucky as we are,” she said after a moment. “Do you remember what Dad said when he sat us down for ‘the talk,’ and we told him that we preferred girls?”

“Well, this is going to be a very short talk then?”

“After that, you dork.”

“Thank God you both finally said it. But the thing is, Betty understands to a certain extent what Perry is going through as she had a similar experience. Her first girlfriend outed her to her grandfather just before she came to Silas and he wouldn’t speak to her for three years until he got sick and moved into Hesselius. Okay, I can tell from your expression you have a plan.”

“Perry needs us, Danny. She needs to know we’re there for her.”

“I agree, but you know how she is. Perry will just pretend this moment never happened between them and they'll go back to ignoring each other again. I just want them to be friendlier with each other, and I’m tired of arguing with Betty about it.”

“We could have a game night at my place? Carm’s away tonight and won’t be back until the morning.”

“Good idea, but we’re going to need Laf too. And maybe you can bring us all up to date on ‘Carm?’”

“She’s my houseguest, she’s grateful to have somewhere to live, and there’s nothing more to tell. That’s it, end of story.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, what’s that smirk supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing, just that your ‘houseguest’ has left you a little token of her gratitude.”

Danny pulled a small hand mirror from her bag and handed it to Laura. When she examined her face in it, she saw a blob of chocolate on her cheek where Carmilla had kissed her. Wetting the tip of her finger, Laura wiped it off carefully before sucking her finger.

“Okay, that wasn’t quite the way the three of us expected her to share a creampuff with you,” said Danny with a smile.

“Oh shut up, Danny,” replied Laura, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

**~O~**

“Oh, shut up, Mattie. I’m driving as fast as I can. How am I supposed to explain your current condition to the _Bundespolizei_ if I get pulled over for speeding?”

From her position in the back seat, Mattie glared at her.

“Oh, so this is now my fault?”

A low growl was the only answer she received.

“Did I tell you to go nosing around under Silas last night? That was your decision.”

The growling rose to a crescendo.

“Yeah, I’m so scared. Save it for the rubes, Mattie. Hey! Quit kicking the drivers seat!”

Mattie huffed in the back seat.

“You know something? You can be such a bitch when you’re like this. Oi! I said quit it!”

Mattie yawned hugely and continued to stare at Carmilla.

“If it weren’t for the fact that you’d probably eat half the town, I would have thrown you out this car a mile ago. Look, there’s Laura’s house at the end of the road. If you want to go hunting, I can stop beside that weird looking bush near the bend and let you out. Does that sound good?”

Mattie loomed out of the back of the car and rested her head on the back of the driver’s seat. Outside Laura’s gateway, there was a parked truck and a ladder leaning against the telephone pole. At the top of the ladder, Carmilla could see Laf was tinkering with something while talking into their phone.

“Okay, I’m going to let you out the side here, Mattie. Just be careful, and I’ll meet you back here in about an hour.”

Carmilla unhooked her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She opened the back door and waited.

“Come on. There’s no one around. You’re safe.”

No matter how many times Carmilla had seen Mattie this way, she was still a little awed at the sight of Mattie in her cat form. While Carmilla’s fur was a plain black, Mattie’s was a dark grey, but it was dotted and patterned with even darker patches like a leopard’s coat. As she stretched out along the ground and shook herself, Carmilla suddenly remembered Mattie was also a lot bigger and more heavily muscled than her. While a vampire could recover faster from illness or injury in cat form, it was still dangerous for an injured vampire to resort to this. While a healthy one had no problems remembering who they were and could change back easily, a critically injured vampire could forget everything about themselves in minutes unless blood was available, or some external shock forced them back into human form.

Something like a fire extinguisher to the head, Carmilla thought ruefully. Laura was certainly a lot stronger than she looked.

Suddenly, Mattie pounced and knocked her onto her back. Teeth bared, she snarled as she held Carmilla down, her forepaws holding her immobile. As a vampire, Carmilla was in no danger of Mattie eating her, but that wouldn’t stop her sister from ripping her throat out if she was too far gone. 

“Mattie, it’s me. It’s Mircalla,” she said trying to keep her voice level. She reached out to stroke the side of her face. “Remember me? The cooler, better-looking sister?”

A look of confusion came over Mattie’s face, and she sniffed at Carmilla before what could only be described as a smirk crossed her face. She licked her lips and brought her head so close to Carmilla’s that their noses were touching.

“Oh shit! Mattie, No!”

A rough sandpaper tongue licked her face as Mattie settled her full weight on top of Carmilla. “Get off me, I’m not some damn cub anymore to be groomed,” spluttered Carmilla. “Oh God, this is so gross.”

Mattie gave her one last lick for good measure before she rose and pulled Carmilla to a kneeling position. Suddenly her ears flicked up, and she crouched into a hunting position. Throwing a look over her shoulder to Carmilla, she took two steps before coming to a halt and staring at the hawthorn bush in front of her. Snarling, she turned and ran across the road, disappearing between the trees.

_What the hell?_

Carmilla took a closer look at what she now recognised as a hawthorn bush and was astonished to see large boulders arranged around the base. Nearly every branch had something fixed or tied to it. There were scraps of paper with writing on them, photos, a child's teddy bear and even scraps of clothing. Then she remembered the locals used to have a different name for hawthorn bushes; they called them Fairy Bushes and it was considered bad luck to disturb or uproot one. She had heard about farmers would plough around one if it was on their land or how a road would even be diverted around one to avoid angering the Fair Folk.

_Well,that explains the bend at this point in the road. Ugh, why are the people in this town still so bloody weird?_

Sighing, Carmilla took off her jacket to wipe her face before remembering that it wasn’t hers.

“Well, that’s simply great. Laura is going to kill me,” she groaned. Mattie’s antics had ruined her jacket, the front of the shirt had mud streaks to accompany the ink stain, one of Mattie’s claws had snagged on the left leg of her pants, leaving a rip down the thigh and her hair was full of leaves and drool. Things couldn’t get any worse she thought, but maybe her mother would die of laughter when she saw her and save Carmilla the hassle of trying to kill her again.

If only she could be so lucky.

But as she pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, Carmilla couldn’t help smiling when she saw her motorcycle parked beside Laura’s car. She even returned Laf’s wave as she drove past them to park outside the front door. To Carmilla’s relief, they kept working on what she now realised was a CCTV camera. As she looked for the keys Laura gave her, she spotted another camera on the porch and wondered why the woman was so security conscious. The flowerpot at the entrance had a small honeysuckle bush in bloom which surprised Carmilla as she was certain Laura broke it a few nights ago. Shrugging, she pulled out her house keys and stuck one in the lock. It refused to turn and she tried the other one Laura gave her. She got the same result.

After several unsuccessful attempts at unlocking the door, Carmilla was severely tempted to teleport inside. If it weren’t for Laf, she would have done it without a second thought. By all appearances, they were still working on the camera when she turned to check, but she wasn’t about to risk it.

“Oh, come on, I smell and feel like something the cat dragged in,” she groaned at the door. “Just let me in, please.”

There was a dull click and the door opened slowly, a few inches at first and then it began to swing back. In the hallway, Carmilla noticed a faint smell of lilac as she stepped inside.

“Hello?” she called.

There was no reply, yet for a split second Carmilla had expected someone to answer her call. But there was no one else there apart from her, and her enhanced senses told her there hadn’t been anyone in the house since they had finally left the house that morning. Carmilla had waited while Laura locked all the doors downstairs, checked them and rechecked them again ‘just to be sure.’ It was a little amusing at first, but it rapidly became annoying when Laura was still standing in the hallway checking every door for about the tenth time.

But now, all the doors were open.

She didn’t have time for this. Mattie needed her.

She went straight to Laura’s room, stripped out of her clothes and dumped them onto the floor. Something tougher and more resilient was needed if she was going to confront her mother and Carmilla thought immediately of her motorcycle gear. It had literally saved her skin on at least half a dozen occasions when careless drivers crashed into her and knocked her off her bike. As she walked across the hall, wondering where she’d put it, Carmilla was surprised to notice it and her other clothes laid out on the bed in the bedroom Laura and her had prepared on her second night in the house. There was also a fresh lilac blossom in the little vase on the bedside table.

For a moment, she wondered if Laura had a cleaning and laundry service she hadn’t told her about yet, but the flower seemed more like something she would do. Carmilla felt touched at the domesticity of it and even guiltier for snapping at Laura earlier. While picking up the lilac to smell it, Carmilla ran her hand over the leather jacket, caressing the familiar badges from bands and music festivals she’d attended across Europe. Her fingers instinctively searched for the small tear in the chest area, just under the Ramones badge, where a drunken biker had stabbed her with a broken bottle when he thought she’d been flirting with ‘his’ woman. Carmilla retaliated by fracturing his skull and jaw with a barstool.

But when her fingers brushed across that part, all she could feel was leather that was whole and undamaged. Puzzled, she took a closer look and noticed that her jacket looked as new and perfect as the day she bought it in Belgrade while travelling through Yugoslavia in the seventies. Her cycle pants were the same; the scuff mark on the left kneepad had vanished, and someone had even repaired a frayed belt loop. They had also cleaned her boots and even replaced the worn-down heels, something she’d meant to do for ages.

Carmilla had seen many odd things in her long life, a lot of them in her mother’s own house. But while she was usually ill at ease there (especially after those days in the coffin), she felt the opposite now. Even in Laura’s absence, the house seemed to exude welcome and comfort. It invited you to rest, to forget your worries and concerns under its roof. It felt _homey._ Whatever odd things were happening around her, Carmilla decided to think about them later after she’d dealt with Mother.

Later as she stood by the fridge sipping from the blood carton, there was a series of knocks on the front door. There was a pause before they started again, and it sounded like someone was tapping on the panels as they were searching for a particular sequence of raps to open the door. Sighing, Carmilla crumpled up the empty carton and tossed it in the recycle bin when she heard Laf’s voice.

“…. I’m telling you Hollis, this new key you gave me doesn’t work either …. Oh, never mind, your girlfriend has just let me in… Geez, I was only joking. I hope you’re not planning to kiss her with that mouth… Okay, okay I’ll stop. I’ll start setting up the food. Wait, you’re sure Perry _and_ Betty are coming? Okay, tell Danny I have some pancake mix in the truck if that’s all she can eat in her condition…. Okay, see you and the others in a few minutes. Bye. Hey Karnstein, it looks like you made a full recovery.”

“What can I say? I had a good doctor,” replied Carmilla dryly.

“Riiight,” drawled Laf. “Hey, while you’re here can you help me bring in the food for game night?”

“Game night?

“Yeah, it was a quiet day at the cafe, so I’ve got a load of leftover pizzas and baked goodies that I’d normally drop off at the food bank in town. Danny, Betty and Perry will be here shortly.”

Carmilla was relieved. Firstly, the Dean would be offsite which was handy to know. Secondly, Laura would have company while she was gone. 

“Sorry Doc Frankenstein, I have to be somewhere else,” she replied. “I’ll leave the door on the latch for you. Thanks for looking after my bike, I guess.”

“Thanks for nothing, Jerk” replied Laf.

“You’re welcome, Gingersnap,” replied Carmilla. “Hey Babe, miss me?” she said to her Kawasaki, running her hands over the handlebars and seat. She examined the storage boxes on each side; both were still locked and bore no traces of tampering by Laf. Opening the left one, she rummaged through it until she found the items she needed. If things got too physical with Mother, they would come in handy. As she secured them to her torso and zipped up her jacket again, she heard the front door slam. Carmilla turned to see Laf standing on the porch and scratching their head in puzzlement. They placed their hand carefully on the door handle and withdrew it quickly as if they had been burnt.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her car pulling into the driveway. Laura’s face was a mask of concentration as she steered the BMW carefully between the pillars before the engine cut out. Shaking her head in amusement as Laura pouted, Carmilla ducked around the back of the house. Once she was satisfied no one could see her, she poufed away to find her sister.

Carmilla found Mattie sitting under a tree on the opposite side of the road to the hawthorn bush. She was wearing black combat pants with a green camo jacket zipped up to her neck and a pair of hiking boots. But the thing that made Carmilla stop in her tracks was that Mattie had her head bowed and was holding a beaded bracelet in her right hand. Mattie had let her handle it once; even then, the ostrich eggshell beads and crucifix were worn from regular use, and it must have been centuries old.

Mattie was praying.

Even though each one burnt her fingertips, Mattie methodically moved through each bead. As quietly as she could, Carmilla sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes tight to hold back her tears.

After a few minutes, Mattie placed the prayer beads in the inside pocket of her jacket and kissed Carmilla on the top of her head.

“It’s okay, Bella. I’m finished now. I just thought maybe… I don’t know what I was actually thinking.”

“Well, it never hurts to try, Mattie,” replied Carmilla. “But it’s good to see you back to yourself again. I assume the hunt was successful?”

“I feel like a new woman,” replied Mattie crisply. “The woods, on this side of the road of least, are full of deer and even after all these years, I still find it exhilarating to hunt your own food. You really should try it some time.”

“Hard pass. So, what’s the plan?”

“Given who we’re dealing with, I have several plans to cover all eventualities, Mircalla. In her current condition, Maman doesn’t stand a chance against us. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of editing to do on Chapter 9 which I promise to post next Friday (or earlier if everything goes smoothly).


End file.
